Green Eyes
by Eye Greater Than Three
Summary: Hannah Potter decided it was time to find her brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester, after the death of Cedric Diggory and the treatment she received in England. female!Harry.
1. Episode 00

**Fandom(s): **Crossover – Harry Potter and Supernatural  
><strong>Warning(s): <strong>female!Harry (Hannah); little sibling of the Winchesters!Harry (Hannah); uses muggle technology!American wizarding world; mentions of abusive!Dursleys; questionably loyal!Ron and Hermione; mentions of slash and het; alternate universe; original characters; out of characterness; spoilers for _Goblet of Fire_ and some _Order of the Phoenix _and _Deathly Hallows_; spoilers for _Supernatural _(all seasons); language; and violence (hunting)  
><strong>Setting:<strong> _Harry Potter_ – summer between forth year and fifth year. _Supernatural_ – before season one  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> mentions of John Winchester/Mary Winchester, mentions of James Potter/Lily Potter, mentions of past Cedric Diggory/Hannah Potter, slight Dean Winchester/Iris Chapel (OFC), Nathan Ridley (OMC)/Meredith Jennings, and mentions of Sam Winchester/Jessica Moore

**Main Character(s): **Dean Winchester, and Hannah Potter

**Note: **There wasn't be much of Sam Winchester. He'll come in in the sequel _The Family Business_.

**Summary:** Hannah Potter decided it was time to find her brothers, Sam and Dean, after the death of Cedric Diggory and the treatment she was receiving from her relatives and everyone else in England. With nothing let to lose, Hannah packed her bags and moved across the Atlantic.

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> John Winchester/Mary Winchester, and James Potter/Lily Potter  
><strong>Episode Summary:<strong> How it all came to be.  
><strong>Words:<strong> ~2,800

* * *

><p><strong>Green Eyes<br>****Episode 00: Prologue**

_November 2, 1983  
><em>_Winchesters' House, Lawrence, Kansas, United States of America_

"Come on," Mary Winchester said as she carried her oldest son, Dean, into the nursery, her long white nightgown fluttering behind them. Her long blonde had a slightly wave to it, and her hazel-green eyes sparkled with happiness. "Let's say goodnight to your brother."

She sat Dean down on the edge of the crib.

"G'night, Sam," Dean said as he kissed his six month-old brother on the forehead. His short dark blonde hair brushed against his forehead and got in the way of his hazel-green eyes.

"Good night, love," Mary said before kissing Sam on the forehead. As she pulled away she smiled down at her youngest son.

"Hey Dean," said John Winchester from the doorway. He was just getting home after working late, surprising both Dean and Mary since they hadn't heard from him yet. He smiled at his family, his face lighting up and his brown eyes held more happiness than Mary had seen in awhile. He was dressed in his coveralls from the garage and his brown hair had bits of oil and grease.

Dean turned and smiled at his father before running into the man's outstretched arms. "Daddy!" he yelled as the man picked him up.

John walked over to join Mary as they stared down at Sam.

"Hey buddy!" John said to his youngest son, smiling down at him. Turning to Dean he asked, "What do ya think? Do you think Sammy's ready to toss around the football yet?"

Dean thought a moment before replying, "No, not yet, daddy."

"No?" John repeated with a light chuckle in his voice.

Dean just stared up at the man with large green eyes.

"You got him?" Mary asked, turning to look at John and Dean.

"I got him," John said as he walked out of the room with Mary behind him.

Mary turned off of the light before walking off to their room.

"Sweet dreams, Sam," John softly called to his youngest son as he turned and walked towards Dean's room.

**...**

Mary sat up in her bed as she heard static and crying coming over the monitor. She turned the light on and glanced beside her expecting to see her husband. The space beside her was empty. Pushing the covers back, Mary hurried to get out of bed and to Sam. She exited the bedroom and walked across the hall into Sam's room.

Mary smiled to herself when she saw the man standing over Sam's crib. "John, is he hungry?" she asked.

"Shhh," the man replied.

"Okay," she said, turning back around and heading out of the nursery.

In the hallway she stopped when she noticed a light flickering. She walked over to it and tapped on it, trying to get it to stop. She frowned when it didn't. As she was headed back into the bedroom, Mary heard the sound of the television. She turned and walked down the stairs. She froze, her heart skipping a beat, John was asleep in front of the television.

Wide eyed, she turned and ran back up the stairs towards Sam's room, calling, "Sammy! Sammy!" She knew what this was – _who_ it was and it was that demon. Her neglected training and skills _finally_ kicked in. As she entered the room and caught sight of _those eyes_, which brought back memories of _the deal_.

**...**

John awoke at the sound of his wife's screams. He leapt up from his seat and ran up the stairs, calling his wife's name. He threw the door open to the nursery and glanced around before walking over to Sam's crib.

John leaned down and stared at his awoke son for a moment. "Hey Sammy, it's okay," he smiled at the young baby.

A red dropped appeared next to Sam's head. Frowning, John reached over and stuck his finger in it. A red drop fell onto his hand, followed another. He glanced up at the ceiling, only to have his heart stop. Mary was pinned to the ceiling. Her white nightgown flapping around her and blood slowly dripping from a wound.

"No! Mary!" he screamed.

As soon as the words left his mouth, Mary burst into flames and Sam started to cry. Turning his attention to the baby, John picked Sam up and began to run out of the room. In the hall, John met Dean as the four year-old came out of his room.

"Daddy!" Dean shouted at the sight of his father. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew it was something bad.

John stopped in front of his oldest son, he handing Sam over to Dean.

Dean looked up his father with confusion dancing in his green eyes.

"Take your brother outside as fast as you can!" John ordered."Don't look back! Now Dean, go!"

Without another word Dean clutched his little brother closer to his chest and ran. John turned and ran back into Sam's nursery.

John took a few steps into the room, trying to find any sign of his wife. He was forced back out as the flames increased. All too soon the whole room was practically covered in flames.

"Mary! No!" John shouted into the fire. With one last look, John turned and ran off down the hall after Dean.

Meanwhile, Dean was running out of the front door and onto the grass in the front yard. He paused a minute to glance up at Sam's window.

"It's okay, Sam," Dean told his little brother.

John came running up behind Dean and grabbed them. "I gotcha," John said as he continued to run.

As John ran onto the street the windows in Sam's nursery exploded outward from the fire.

John stopped running when he reached his Impala. He leaned against and sat Dean down next to him, wordlessly taking Sam from the young boy's arms. They were in for a long night

**.oO0Oo.**

_October 31, 1991  
><em>_Potters' House, Godric's Hollow, United Kingdom_

James Potter sat in the living room as he watched his wife, Lily, playing with their fifteen month-old daughter, Hannah, on the floor. He laughed as Hannah started sucking on the ear of her stuffed dog. Lily's laughter joined his own as Hannah started to chew on the ear. Hannah was just starting to put everything in her mouth.

The grandfather clock sounded with seven chimes signaling it was seven o'clock. Lily and James looked at each other, silently confirming it was time to put Hannah to bed. James stood up from the couch as Lily got to her feet and scooped Hannah up.

Hannah let out a shrill of excitement as Lily picked her up, causing Hannah to drop her stuffed dog. Her green eyes shined with joy as Lily kissed the side of her head. Her hazel-green eyes looked up into Lily's emerald green causing Lily to smile and hug her daughter closer.

James stood a few feet away watching the scene with a small, sad smile. It was the moments like this he knew Lily was remembering her godmother. He wished Mary would have lived to meet the gift she had given Lily and James.

The front door was blasted opened, a figure in a black cloak stood in the doorway. James' blood ran cold and his heart stopped. Lord Voldemort stood in the doorway of their safe house.

Turning his attention to his wife and his daughter, James shouted, "Lily, take Hannah and run! I'll try to hold him off."

Lily turned around to see what James was shouting about, her emerald eyes widened as she saw Voldemort step into their house. With one last look at James, Lily took off running, holding Hannah tightly to her chest. She ran up the stairs, taking two at a time.

Back in the living room, James was reaching into his robe pocket for his wand, only to have his hazel eyes located it across the room. His eyes widened, but he remained still. He turned his gaze back to the Dark Lord. If he could move fast enough, he could get to his wand. Taking a deep breath, James lutched to the side.

Voldemort stood in the doorway, wand in hand, watching unimpressed as James tried to grab his wand. Just as James' hand was about to enclose around his wand, Voldemort sent a Killing Curse his way.

James Potter fell to the floor, dead.

Voldemort stepped the house, calmly walking through the living room and over to the stairs. He walked up the stairs, smirking to himself as he heard Lily Potter trying to activate the emergency portkey and sooth her daughter.

He crossed the hallway and entered the nursery. Lily Potter was standing with her back him with Hannah in her arms.

"Hand over the child and I'll let you live," Voldemort ordered her with a hiss.

Lily whirled around and paled at the sight of the Dark Lord. Keeping an eye on Voldemort she gently placed Hannah in the crib. She stepped in front of her to shield the young toddler from Voldemort's gaze.

"Step aside and you can live," Voldemort ordered.

Lily shook her head. "No, not my Hannah," Lily begged.

"Step aside, foolish girl," Voldemort demanded.

"Not Hannah, please don't kill Hannah, take me, kill me instead," Lily said.

"This is my last warning –" Voldemort said, his tone growing more irritated.

"Not Hannah!" cried Lily. "Please...have mercy! Not Hannah, please...I'll do anything."

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort hissed, leveling his want on Lily Potter. A green light shot towards her chest causing Lily to fall dead to the ground.

Taking a step forward, Voldemort's scarlet eyes met Hannah's hazel-green ones. He raised his wand at the young child and spoke the Killing Curse once more. The green light rushed towards Hannah and hit her before rebounding back at Voldemort.

That night marked the end of the Dark Lord known as Lord Voldemort – and the man referred to as You-Know-Who and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named – and the celebration of Hannah Potter for defeating him and surviving the Killing Curse, now known as the Girl-Who-Lived.

**.oO0Oo.**

_August 10, 2003  
><em>_Gringotts Bank, London, England_

Hannah Potter sat at an empty table staring at the pieces of parchment in front of her. Her hazel-green eyes glanced back and forth between a few pieces. One was a letter her mum, Lily, had written her and it included a picture. Another was a parentage test a goblin had preformed on her. Third was information on the Winchester family.

Her hazel-green eyes glanced at the parentage test then back at the letter. With a slightly shaking hand, Hannah reached out and took a hold of the letter.

_My dearest Hannah,_

_ Since you have this letter that means the worse has happened to me and your father. As you grow older I'm positive you'll notice the lack of resemblance between us. Above all I want you to understand that I am your mother and that I love you more than anything. When Gringotts preforms a parentage test on you you will notice that I'm not listed as your mother. Next to mother should be Mary Alice Winchester nee Campbell. Mary was my godmother, and she was my mother's goddaughter._

_ When I was eight I was involved in a car crash. The only permanent injury I had was internal. I was barren. When Mary heard the news she was more than willing to give me a few of her eggs for the time I when I was ready to start my own family._

_ When James and I decided to have you he was more than willing to use Mary's eggs even though he never got to meet her. Mary died back in November of 1983. When you were born we named Hannah Rosemary after my best friend, Hannah Mitchells, who should have been your godmother and after both my mother, Rose, and my godmother, Mary. If you had been a boy we would have named you Harry James, after your great-grandfather and your father._

_ I hope when you read this you've had a good life. If you're curious about Mary and her family I can't blame you. Mary was married to John Winchester and they had two boys, your half-brothers, Dean and Sam. Last I heard John was traveling America with both Sam and Dean. I don't know much about how Mary died. John said she died in a fire that came from Sam's nursery. Something about her death has never been right with me._

_ Just know that I love you. You are my daughter, and nothing will ever change that._

_ Sincerely your mum,  
><em>_Lily Marigold Evans Potter_

Hannah read the letter a few more times before setting it down. She didn't really know what to think. No matter what Lily Potter was her mum, the woman had died for her and that didn't change their lack of shared DNA. She glanced at the family photo that was with the letter. Mary Winchester had been a beautiful blonde haired woman and she had a good looking family. John was tall with dark hair and a kind, loving smile. Dean looked around four in the picture. He was blonde hair and hazel-green eyes, like hers, while Sam was just a few months old. Turning her attention to the parentage test, she picked it up. Her hazel-green eyes memorizing the information.

_** Full Name: **Hannah Rosemary Potter  
><em>_**Father: **James Charles Potter (wizard)  
><em>_**Biological Mother: **Mary Alice Winchester, nee Campbell (muggle)  
><em>_**Magical Mother: **Lily Marigold Potter, nee Evans (witch)  
><em>_**Godfather: **Sirius Orion Black (wizard) [in Azkaban]  
><em>_**Godmother: **Never named  
><em>_**Heir of: **Potter line (granddaughter of the late Lord Charlus Potter)  
><em>_Black line (goddaughter of the imprisoned Heir Sirius Black)  
><em>_Peverell line (last living descent)  
><em>_**Magical Heir of:** Lily Potter, nee Evans  
><em>_Tom M. Riddle, Junior (Alias: Lord Voldemort)  
><em>_**Siblings:** Dean Jonathan Winchester (half-brother)  
><em>_Samuel "Sam" Eric Winchester (half-brother)_

She scanned the test multiple times, trying to understand what it said. She swallowed as she realized she had family, maybe a family that wanted her. On top of that, she wasn't even related to the Dursleys by blood, maybe by magic if the Dursleys had any magic. She didn't know what "magical mother" might, but she assumed it might she had Lily's magic while she had Mary's blood and DNA. With that logical, she wanted to conclude she had _both_ James' blood and magic, but she didn't reakky know for sure.

The thought of magic in the Dursley family made Hannah snort. Maybe Aunt Petunia's kids could have been magical if she had married someone other than Vernon, but she was positive that magic wouldn't survive Vernon Dursley's DNA. Plus, if there was magic in the Dursleys' that would led Uncle Vernon to be furious and to turn purple.

Finally Hannah reached over and grabbed the thick envelope of parchment. The information on her family, her brothers, she wanted. Hannah fingered the seal, unable to break it. She wanted to know about her family, but she wasn't sure if they wanted to know about her. Studying the envelope, Hannah placed it down on the table. Maybe some things were better left unknown.

According to her mum's letter, the Winchesters' lived in America. What was the point of getting to know her family when she would never be around? Dean and Sam Winchester were clearly muggles and had nothing to do with the Wizarding World. She didn't want to shatter their views of normalcy by bring the existence of magic into their lives.

With one last look at everything, Hannah pushed herself up from the table and walked out of the room. As far as she was concerned, Lily Potter was her mum and this Mary Winchester was just some random stranger.

* * *

><p>Next Part: <strong>Episode 01: Runaway <strong>is coming in January.

* * *

><p>Originally Posted: December 27, 2011<br>Latest Edit: July 02, 2014


	2. Episode 01

**Pairing(s):** mentions of past Cedric Diggory/Hannah Potter  
><strong>Episode Summary:<strong> Hannah decided it was time to leave England after the treatment she received from the Dursleys' and the press. On a leap of faith, she decided to travel to America and find her brothers.  
><strong>Words:<strong> ~7,700

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 01: Runaway<strong>

_July 25, 2005  
><em>_Number Four Private Drive, Surrey, United Kingdom_

Hannah Potter remained still and silent as she listened to the sounds of the Dursleys – her not-relatives – sleeping. The snoring of Vernon Dursley echoed throughout the house like a chainsaw with Dudley's and Aunt Marge's mixing in. She closed her hazel-green eyes and listened harder for a sign that someone was awake. Hannah knew that Aunt Petunia was good at moving around rather silently. It was a skill the woman needed if she wanted her affair to be successful.

After a few minutes, Hannah opened her eyes and felt safe to conclude that the Dursleys' were sound asleep. Slowly, she sat up and swung her legs off of the bed. She gritted her teeth as she stood up, placing weight on her ankle. Aunt Marge had really done a number on her. While Uncle Vernon rarely raised a hand to her, he turned the blind eye when someone else did. This summer, he encouraged Aunt Marge by telling her stories – which are all lies – about how she bullied Dudley, her anorexia, and her expulsion from wherever the Dursleys' said she was attending school. Hannah was pretty sure that this was Vernon's payback for the Weasley twins' treatment of Dudley last summer.

As quietly as she could, Hannah knelt down and pried the loose floorboards up. She grabbed the few things she had down there: her wand, her photo album, her Invisibility Cloak, and her Charms textbook. She quickly stuffed her photo album, her Cloak, and her textbook into the backpack she stole from Dudley, and she slid her wand into jeans' pocket. As she replaced the floorboards, Hannah caught sight of the sack of letters from Ron and Hermione. She glared at them. Over the last few weeks she had only received a handful of letters and they all said the same thing: stay safe, and listen to her "relatives." With the floorboards replaced, Hannah pushed herself to her feet. She let out a little whimper of pain when she placed weight on her right foot.

She grabbed the backpack and pulled it onto her back. On her way out the door, she grabbed Hedwig's empty cage. Her owl was currently delivering her farewell letter to Sirius. Her godfather had written her every other day that summer, and his letters were safely tucked inside of her photo album. Hannah had told her owl she was heading to America, and she knew that Hedwig would be able to find her.

As quietly as she could, Hannah opened the bedroom door. She silently thanked whoever that Dudley was such a forgetful creep. He had taken to visiting her every night, and leaving with _something_ hard in his pants and her door open behind him. She closed the door behind her and slid the two locks into place.

Taking a deep breath, Hannah began her walk down the hallway towards the staircase. She was able to reach it without much difficulty. The hardest part was being careful not to make too much noise. While the Dursleys were snoring away, she didn't want to risk anyone hearing her.

Her ankle was throbbing in pain. Aunt Marge had instructed her dog, Ripper, to trip her going down the stairs two days ago. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had been merciless with assigning her chores since then. Honestly, Hannah was glad to be rid of them. The Dursleys had _never_ cared for her, and while she had once cared for them, that was gone.

With a tight grip on the handrail, Hannah slowly deceased the stairs. She tried to put as little weight on her ankle as possible. Hannah froze when she was about halfway down the staircase and the step she was currently stepping on cricked loudly. As she held still for close to a minute, she listened closely to the noise around the house and was pleased when she didn't hear anyone moving around. There was only snoring. With a little more caution, Hannah went down the remaining stairs in a quicker pace. The longer she took, the more she increased her chances of being heard.

Safely arriving to the bottom of the stairs, Hannah continued with her plan. She couldn't allow herself to get detracted that she had made this far – she had to make it out of England. She walked over to the cupboard under the stairs and opened the door, she smiled softly to herself since she had picked the lock the day before. Grabbing ahold of her trunk, Hannah pulled it out as quickly and quietly as she could. Continuing to be as quiet as possible, Hannah eased the lid of her trunk open and gently placed Hedwig's cage inside before closing it again. She gripped the handle and pulled her trunk along behind her as she headed to the door.

Still trying to be quiet, Hannah opened the front door and stepped out into the chilly morning air. Softly closing the door behind her, Hannah started her long (and painful) walk away from it all: the Dursleys', Number Four, and Private Drive. She was _never_ to come back.

Since she didn't want to catch the Knight Bus so close to her relatives' house, Hannah slowly walked two and a half miles away. The walk that normally took her twenty minutes, took close to forty-five minutes and was rather painful. She came to stop near one of the old parks. Glancing around her, she didn't see anyone, so she pulled out her wand and gave it a wave.

A couple of seconds later, a large triple-decker, purple bus appeared. A man she recognized as Stan Shunpike with his large, protruding ears and pimple filled faced got off the bus. Before he could even open his mouth to begin his speech, Hannah handed him five galleons and started climb on.

"My name's Mary, and I'm headed to Diagon Alley," she told him, her voice low.

Stan nodded, climbing on after her. He got she wanted to remain anonymous, and he would keep his mouth shut in exchange for his tip. No one needed to know Hannah Potter – or Lavender Brown or Mary – was never on the Knight Bus. Personally, Stan didn't believe anything _The Daily Prophet_ wrote about her.

Hannah dragged her trunk along as she walked to the other end of the bus and claimed a bed. She placed her trunk on the bed next to her before leaning her head against the metal pole. She allowed her eyes to close as she took a deep breath. It was a little past four in the morning, and she was tired. She planned on getting coffee at the airport later that morning after her trip to Diagon Alley. It was too risky to nap now. She meant miss her stop – or she might be found by someone.

Her trip to Diagon Alley would hopefully be short since there were only a few stops she wanted to made. The top of the list was Gringotts because she wanted that information on Sam and Dean. She also needed to see if the goblins could make her a new identity in the muggle world. She knew she needed a passport or some form of American citizenship to legally enter the United States. While she was there, she wanted to look into a debt card or something that she use in the muggle world, and she needed to withdrawal some money for her purchases around Diagon Alley.

The other stops on her list included a salon, a luggage store, the book store, and Madam Malkin's. She wanted to change her appearance a little so people would be less likely to connect her to Hannah Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived. She wanted a new trunk that had more room, kind of like Mad-Eye Moody's department trunk. Since she was headed to America, it made sense to get a book or two on the American Wizarding World and the Muggle World. A new outfit or two couldn't hurt since she wanted to look nice when she met her brothers for the first time. All she owned were school robes, her dress robes, and Dudley's cast-offs.

As the Knight Bus sped and swerved through the streets, Hannah fell into a light sleep. She hadn't been sleeping well since the Third Task. Nightmares of Cedric Diggory's death haunted her, and their happy memories twisted into something dark. She and Cedric had dating since the First Task when Cedric asked her to the Yule Ball. They had only been together a few short months, but Hannah had fallen hard and fast for him. His death had broke her heart, and continued to do so every night when she dreamt of his death.

About an hour later, Hannah was jerked awoke when the Knight Bus came to a violent stop. Pushing hard, Hannah forced herself to reposition her body with her legs stretched out on the bed. Her ankle continued to hurt.

When the Knight Bus took off again, Hannah reached into the pocket of her large hand-me-down shorts and pulled out the book Cedric gave her for Valentine's. Her eyes fell onto the first page where Cedric had scribbled a message before quickly flipping the book to the third chapter. She couldn't read those words. Those words made her cry everytime.

She had been reading a good ten minutes when Stan announced their approach to Diagon Alley. Hannah marked the page she was on and closed the book before returning it to her pocket. She eased her trunk onto the ground and swung her legs off of the bed. When the bus came to a stop, Hannah stood up and limped off of the bus.

The Knight Bus had dropped her off in front of the Leaky Caldron, and she slowly walked in with her ankle throbbing painfully. As she opened the door, Hannah was relieved to it was almost empty. Tom, the bartender, stood at the counter as he cleaned a mug with his dirty rag, and three patron sat around the bar drinking. Just to be on the safe side, she fingered her bangs and made sure they covered her scar. She didn't want to risk anyone recognizing her and alerting Dumbledore or anyone. Without her scar visible, most people overlooked her.

Once she was sure her scar was covered, Hannah entered the bar and took a seat away from the other patrons. Tom nodded to her when she sat down and he held a finger up, indicating he would be with her in a moment. As she waited, Hannah mentally recited her plan.

"What can I get you, miss?" Tom asked with his toothless grin, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Apple juice, a muffin, and today's copy of _The Prophet_," she replied.

Tom nodded, "A galleon."

Hannah pulled a galleon out of her pocket and handed it over to Tom. He walked away for a minute and returned with a glass, a plate, and the newspaper. He placed everything in front of Hannah. She smiled as she grabbed the copy of _The Daily Prophet_ and open it to the first page. Her eyes darkened at the sight of the headline. She'd been reading bits of the _The Prophet_ all summer and it was the same thing everyday. It was open season on her and Dumbledore, but mostly her. She seemed to be the press favorite as the misguided, shady orphan while Dumbledore was the aging and powerful headmaster. Today's headline was all about her and the worst in awhile "The Whore-Who-Lied: Sex, Heartbreak, and Lies." Below the headline was a large photo of Hannah from the press release from the Triwizard Tournament.

She closed her eyes. She knew by the headline the article was going to be horrible and full of lies. With a sense of dread, she opened her eyes and skimmed the article. According to the article, written by Whitney Blake, Hannah was selling herself. She was sleeping with her professors for good grades, she slept with the guys on the Quidditch team to keep her position, she slept with the judges from the Triwizard Tournament to gather information on the Tasks, and she slept with her classmates in exchange for them doing her homework. Worst of all, the article claimed she had killed Cedric Diggory because he was heartbroken after finding out about her "cheating ways." So Hannah ended his life and blamed his death on the return of the Dark Lord.

With tears in her hazel-green eyes, Hannah put the newspaper down. She slowly ate her muffin as she tried not to cry. She couldn't believe that this was the new theory about Cedric's death. She would never hurt him! She _loved_ him! What she didn't get was why _The Daily Prophet_ and every other wizarding paper got away with writing about her. As a minor, she shouldn't have been mentioned in the paper by name, much less had all this garbage written about her.

Casting another glance at the newspaper, Hannah decided it was good thing that she was leaving. She couldn't deal with this crap!

Half an hour later, Hannah was getting up from her seat. She placed the empty glass on the plate before stuffing _The Daily Prophet_ into the backpack, which she returned to her back. Grabbing her trunk, Hannah made her way over to brick wall that hid the entrance to Diagon Alley. Pulling her wand out, she tapped the bricks and waited for the archway to appear. She had the sequence memorized after her summer here two years ago.

She wasn't surprised to see anyone running around the magical shopping center. It was almost six and most of the shops didn't open until seven. The street was empty. Hannah slowly made her way to the bank. She was pretty sure it was open this early in the morning.

Hannah signed in relief when she neared the marble building of Gringotts. It was open. As she walked up the stairs, Hannah hissed in pain. Her ankle flared up in pain with every step and pulling her trunk up behind her was difficult. This wasn't doing her ankle any good, but she didn't have time to get it looked at or try and fix the problem herself. She needed to be at the airport by nine and on a plane ten, at the latest. The Dursleys would discover she was missing at eight, and they might alert the Order. Forcing herself to continue walking, Hannah reached the doors a few minutes later. Inside she found the goblin tellers in their rows as they worked at their desks.

She walked over to the nearest teller and waited patiently for the goblin to finish writing and assist her. The goblin sat his quill down two minutes later and motioned her closer.

"Key please," the goblin requested, holding his hand out.

Hannah dug the small key out of her large pockets and handed it to the goblin. He took it, and glanced it over before scribbling something down.

"Name?" the goblin asked, staring down at Hannah with his black eyes.

"Hannah Potter," she replied.

"Business?" he asked, treating her like any other customer. Hannah was relieved that he hadn't reacted to her name or questioned her presence at the bank this early in the morning.

"I would like to see Ironhammer," she answered. Ironhammer was the goblin she had met two years ago, and she was positive that he would still have the information she wanted on her brothers.

The goblin nodded and summoned another goblin. They exchanged a few words and the teller handed over Hannah's key to the new goblin before that goblin motioned for Hannah to follow him. Hannah walked as quickly as she could behind him with as she pulled her trunk and her ankle ached. She had some trouble keeping up as the goblin led her her through a corridor of mazes until he stopped in front of a thick, double door made out of bronze. He knocked on the door twice and doors opened thirty seconds later.

The goblin entered first with Hannah a few steps behind him. He walked up to the desk and bowed to the goblin seated behind it. Hannah recognized Ironhammer from two years ago. She bowed her head to be polite when Ironhammer glanced at her.

She glanced around as the two goblins exchanged a few words. The office hadn't changed much since her last visit. Beautiful tapestries lined the walls with weapons hung in between each. The floor was dark marble and shined like it was new. Ironhammer's desk was large and made of cherry wood. Two chairs sat facing the desk.

Ironhammer dismissed the other goblin and beckoned Hannah forward and into a seat. As Hannah took a seat, she noticed her key sitting on the edge of the desk.

"Ms. Potter, it's been awhile," Ironhammer stated, folding his hands together as he looked down at her.

Hannah nodded in agreement, unsure of what to say.

"Would I be correct in assuming you want the information on Dean and Samuel Winchester?" he asked.

Hannah's eyes danced with hope as she nodded.

Ironhammer smirked. "I knew you would be back for it, one day," he stated. He scribbled something on a piece of parchment, folded the parchment up and snapped his fingers. The parchment disappeared. "I will have someone fetch it for you."

"Thank you," Hannah whispered.

Ironhammer nodded and waved off her thanks. "Are you going to ask about the legal documents you need?" he asked.

Hannah blushed. "Yes," she replied. "I know I'll need a passport or some form of American citizenship to enter."

"You will need both," Ironhammer stated.

Hannah nodded, she hadn't expected that.

"You have a dual citizenship since your biological mother was American and your father and adopted mother were British," Ironhammer explained. "I can easily arrange for a passport, a birth certificate, and adoption papers, along with all other legal documents you will need. The cost is thirty galleons, and there will be an additional cost of eighty galleons for a rush job, which I'm assuming you'll need."

Hannah nodded. "Yes," she said. "Can I get something like a debt or a credit card to use in the muggle world?" she asked.

"A platinum card," the goblin replied. "It works like a muggle debt card with a credit card logo. You can use it anywhere. It will cost five galleons."

"I'll take one, please," Hannah requested. "I need to withdrawal a few hundred galleons, and I need some to convert into muggle money."

Ironhammer nodded as he began to scribble away on a new piece of parchment. "Can I also arrange for the fees to be removed from your vault?" he asked.

"Yes," she agreed, nodding her head.

Ironhammer finished writing on the parchment before folding it and snapping his fingers. A few minutes after that piece of parchment was sent off, someone knocked on the door. The doors opened when Ironhammer motioned with his hand. A goblin entered, carrying a thick parchment envelope. He bowed before handing the envelope to Ironhammer and left when dismissed.

Ironhammer sat the envelope down in front of Hannah. "Here is the information on we have your brothers, along with Mary Winchester, nee Campball, and John Winchester," he said. "The information on Dean and Samuel Winchester is self updating."

Hannah leaned forward and took the envelope. She stared at it a moment before fingering the seal, like she had two years ago, but she still didn't break it. She slid the envelope into her backpack so she could read it later.

"I need you to sign these forms for your Gringotts card," Ironhammer announced, sliding a few pieces of parchment towards Hannah along with a quill and an ink pot.

Hannah leaned forward, again, and grabbed the five pieces of parchment. She carefully read over each. One of the good things she had learned from Vernon Dursley was to read everything before signing it, she couldn't say that Dudley had learned the same thing though. Hannah signed the each piece of parchment before returning them to Ironhammer.

"The passport and the legal documents should be done within the hour, and anything not completed will be waiting at the Gringotts in Salem Square," Ironhammer said, glancing over some parchment in front of him. "Your card, key, and galleons will be waiting for you with Bronzehorn."

As Ironhammer finished speaking, the double doors opened and a goblin stood in the doorway, waiting to escort Hannah back to the lobby.

"Thank you for everything, Ironhammer," Hannah said as she got up and bowed politely to the goblin before she turned towards the door. She grabbed ahold of her trunk and headed to the door and her escort. Hannah waddled behind the goblin as he effortlessly walked back to the lobby. It almost seemed as if the trip back to the lobby was shorter than her first walk back to Ironhammer's office.

When Hannah arrived to the lobby, she glanced around and spotted a goblin walking towards her. She limped towards the goblin, hoping to meet him partway. The goblin stopped in front of her and held out a pouch of galleons, her key, and a plastic card with the bank's logo. She smiled and thanked the goblin as she took the things. She placed the plastic card in her pocket along with her key. She placed the pouch of gold in another pocket.

With some of her business done in the bank, Hannah departed from it. As she exited the bank and decease the stairs, she was pleased to see that some of the shops were opening up. Deciding to start off with the furthest stop on her list, she headed towards a small salon. She planned to get her hair lightened in color and cut a little shorter. When she entered the salon, a stylist was able to see her within in five minutes. The stylist charmed her from dark brown to a chestnut brown color before cutting it to shoulder length. Before leaving the salon, Hannah bought a book on hair charms.

The next stop Hannah decided to make was to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. She planned to buy an outfit or two so she would look nice when she met Sam and Dean. Most of her wardrobe wasn't much: Hogwarts robes and Dudley's old things. Hannah hoped that she could get rid of her Hogwarts robes after meeting Sam and Dean.

At the small robe shop, the saleswoman behind the counter pointed Hannah to the few racks of muggle clothes before returning to her copy of _Teen Witch Weekly_. Hannah didn't even bother glancing at the cover, there was probably some cover story about her and a new scandal, which was all lies. Looking over the muggle clothes, Hannah selected a few items: a pair of denim shorts, a light white hoodied sweatshirt, a green tank top, and a black shirt. She purchased her few items and quickly left the shop, eager to get away from the saleswoman.

For the next store, Hannah headed to off to a luggage store. The luggage she entered was different than the one she bought her trunk at a few years ago. This store was little smaller, but it had a larger selection of trunks. After looking around at the merchandise, Hannah decided to make two purchases. She bought a three-compartment trunk with anti-thief charms, feather-light charms, and protection charms, and a bottomless messenger bag to replace Dudley's backpack. In addition to the bottomless charms the messenger bag also had feather-light charms and a series of strengthening charms. Before she placed her old trunk inside of her new one, and she transferred everything from Dudley's backpack to her messenger bag and placing the empty backpack in her trunk. She planned to sort through everything after she got to America.

Her final stop before returning to Gringotts was Flourish and Blotts. In the bookstore she bought three books that sounded useful for her journey to America: _A Guide to the Wizarding Society of America_, _The Magical Guide to Muggle America_, and _Things to Know About America_. After she finished in Flourish and Blotts, Hannah exited the bookstore and made her way back to Gringotts. She couldn't wait to be done and be on the plane. Her ankle was starting to feel worse.

As Hannah entered the lobby of Gringotts she was greeted by a goblin, he motioned her over to one of the empty teller stands. He handed her a thick parchment envelope.

"Ms. Potter, please sign these," the goblin requested as he handed her a few sheets of parchment, a quill, and an ink pot.

Hannah glanced over the forms, finding them to be agreements on picking up the paperwork. Hannah scribbled her name on each line before handing them back to the goblin.

"Your two hundred pounds is in there as well," the goblin told her before leaving.

Hannah took that as her dismissal and left the bank as quickly as she could. She made her way through the growing crowd in Diagon Alley and she was able to sneak out of the Leaky Caldron without anyone seeing her.

Once out of the magical shopping area, Hannah walked through the streets of muggle London, looking for a taxi. She was able to find the taxi four blocks away and the driver was able to get her to the airport. While she robe in the taxi, Hannah opened the second envelope from Gringotts. She stuffed the two hundred pounds into her pocket and tucked her passport into her bag before returning the envelope to her bag.

When she arrived to the airport, Hannah glanced over the board announcing departure times. She found two flights leaving for America within the hour. The first one was headed to Los Angeles, California, and the second was headed to Boston, Massachusetts.

Hannah was able to buy a ticket to the flight to Boston and get her trunk checked in. As she headed to the security lines, Hannah stopped off at a random store and bought a few things: a pack of gum, a notebook, a few pens, two magazines, a small bottle of painkillers, and an ace-bandage for her ankle. The trip through international security line was rather quick, and found her gate without too much of a problem. As she waited a few minutes before boarding the plane, Hannah pulled her too-big shoe off and tried to wrap the ace-bandage around her right ankle before returning the shoe. When she stood up to join the line of passengers, she found it was little easier to walk.

As Hannah took her seat in-between a traveling businessman and the teenage daughter of a vacationing family, she swallowed two of the painkillers. She had a feeling it was going to be a long flight. Before takeoff, Hannah dug the first Gringotts envelope out of her bag.

She fingered the seal before opening. She pulled the contents out and started looking over everything. The part she liked the most was the photos. Her oldest brother, Dean Jonathon Winchester, was a good six feet with spiky blonde hair and hazel-green eyes – eyes like hers. Her other brother, Samuel Jackson Winchester, was six foot six with shaggy brown, hair and brown eyes. The photo of John Winchester was back from the earlier 90s. He appeared to be around six foot with brown hair, and brown eyes, and he had a five o'clock shadow. Hannah stared at the picture of Mary Alice Winchester, her mom – her _second_ mom. She was about five foot eight inches with long blonde hair, and hazel-green eyes. She smiled softly at it. She still had her mom's eyes – even if they weren't Lily Potter's eyes like everyone believed.

As the plane took off, Hannah was reading over the information she had on Dean. She was surprised to learn that he had a criminal record, and he traveled _a lot_. According to the information, he was currently somewhere in Massachusetts. Sam was a student at Stanford in California.

A small smile slid across her lips. So, she was off to find Dean by heading to Boston, Massachusetts.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London_

Sirius Black was startled and woken up at six in the morning when he heard a tapping on the window. Glancing over, he saw Hedwig waiting to be let in. Sirius rolled out of bed and walked over to the window. He opened and the snowy owl entered his room. She flew over to his dressed where he kept a water dish and a food dish. She held out her leg as she took some of the water.

Sirius untied the letter and opened it. He hadn't expected to get Hannah's letter for another day or two. His eyes widened as he read his goddaughter's letter.

_ Dear Padfoot, _

_I wanted to let you know that I've gone off to America to find my brothers. I'll explain them in a minute. Even though we've never talked about it, I know you know about Mary Winchester and her being my biological mother. Don't worry about me knowing. I'll always think of Lily Potter as my mum and nothing will change that. _

_ Mary Winchester had two sons before she died, Sam and Dean. With everything I went through this past year and the way the press – especially The Daily Prophet – has been writing about me. You know that I didn't hurt Cedric – that I never could have. I decided it was time to try and find my brothers. By the time you get this, I hope to be on my way to America._

_ I know that you won't tell anyone I'm gone. We both know that if anyone knew they would come after me. _

_ Love,  
><em>_Hannah_

Sirius read the letter a few times. He had been trying to figure out how to tell Hannah about Mary Winchester. He knew from the beginning that Lily had used an egg given to her by her godmother. With the help of Angela McCoy, a muggleborn healer with muggle born training, Lily and James had found some magical way for Lily to carry Hannah. The pregnancy was high risk and Lily was close to losing Hannah four times. After Hannah's birth, the Wizgengamont had outlawed the process. Sirius was sure someone would get it overturned. The magical population was in decline and the muggleborn and muggle-raised witches and wizards were returning to the Muggle World.

While Sirius hadn't understood why Lily and James had tried to have Hannah the way they did, he did try to support them. When Hannah was born, he had never seen Lily and James so happy.

Glancing at the letter once more, Sirius put it down. He thought a moment as he sat down on his bed. He would want to send Hannah the mirror so they could communicate better. Owls between London and anywhere in America took awhile, and Sirius had no clue how to use muggle mail, which could take even longer than owls. Thinking about, he wanted to send Hannah a few other things as well. A guard dog came to mind. While he knew Hannah was strong, she was only fourteen and he worried about her. If she had a magical guard dog, it would help decease Sirius' worry.

He could easily get a guard dog, but sending it to her would be the problem. He laid down on the bed and rolled onto his side. He would be able to think better after some more sleep.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Red Loin Motel, Salem, Massachusetts, United States of America_

Dean Winchester woke up to pounding on his motel door. He rolled over, hoping whoever it was would go away. He had the "Do Not Disturb" sign up on the door. He didn't have much luck, since the pounding continued and it was getting louder. Growling, Dean threw the covers off and stalked over to the door. He didn't even both to see who it was since he was annoyed. It was probably his dad anyways given John Winchester's habit of turning up at random, unwanted times.

When he opened the door, he found a short brunette haired man he didn't recognize. The man was a little over five foot with a neatly styled brown hair and dark eyes. He wore a dark three-piece suit with a blue tie. He carried a professional looking bag. He also wore a bright smile. He was definitely a morning person – even worse.

Dean glared at him. "What?" he snapped. He was tired, and had only had four hours of sleep. He had had a late night because he had killed a witch and the bitch had done a number on him before she died.

"Are you Dean Winchester, the oldest son of Mary and John Winchester?" the man asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Dean's eyes narrowed as he suddenly found himself wide awake. He took a closer look at the man, and still didn't recognize him. The strange man wasn't a hunter. Apart from a _look_, hunters had an aura around them. This man had neither.

"No," Dean replied. "It's Hector Aframian." At least Hector Aframian was the name on the credit card he used to pay for the room.

The man rolled his eyes, his smile slipping a little. "Let's be serious, Mr. Winchester," the man said, sounding a little impatient. "I have urgent business that requires your assistance, and I have only a little bit of time to explain everything to you in."

Dean continued to glare at the man. His hunter instincts were telling him not to trust this man, and to get out of there as quickly as possible, but his gut was telling him everything was fine and whatever this man wanted to discuss was important. Deciding to trust his gut, Dean stepped aside and let the man in.

"I'm Sawyer, David Sawyer," he said as he stepped into Dean's motel room. "But please call me Sawyer, everyone does. I'm from the M.S.D."

Dean nodded, not really caring. He probably wouldn't remember anything about this visit after the man left. The M.S.D. was one of the highest forms of government in the country. He shut the door and walked back over to the bed. As he sat down, his hand snaked underneath the pillow and pulled out his gun. With it in hand, Dean felt a little more in control. Sawyer noticed the gun, but didn't say anything. He reached into his bag and pulled out a folder.

"Did you know that you have a half-sister?" he asked, cutting straight to the chase.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "No," he replied. He knew he shouldn't be too surprised to hear that since he knew his dad slept around, but it was shocking to receive.

Sawyer chuckled. "Would I be correct in guessing that you assume this half-sister is your father's child?" he asked.

Dean nodded his head. Everyone would know that she was John's daughter as soon as they found out about her.

"Then I would have to inform you that you're wrong," Sawyer stated. "Your half-sister is related to your mother – and she's fourteen." The brunette held up a hand before Dean could say anything. "Your mother left her goddaughter a few eggs so she could have children. Lily Evans received the those eggs in 1989 when she got married, as were your mom's wishes."

He pulled something out of the folder and handed it to Dean. It was a copy of his mom's will. He had seen it before, but he had never read it. There was a chunk of text highlighted. Dean read it and found the man was telling the truth – at least about his mom's wishes.

"Lily and her husband, James, had a daughter on July 31, 1990," Sawyer explained.

He handed Dean a few more pieces of paper. Dean glanced over them. This paperwork included two birth certificates, one that listed "Mary Winchester" under mother, and a second with "Lily Potter," and a few legal documents with highlighted chunks and the adoption paperwork, which allowed Lily to legally adopt Mary's daughter – his half-sister. According to the paperwork, the girl's name was Hannah Rosemary Potter.

Sawyer explained the legal documents in Dean's hand, and Dean listened with half an ear. One of the papers was a contract that stated if anything were to happen to Lily and James, custody of their child or children would be given to his parents and a Sirius Black. (The name Sirius Black was familiar to Dean.) Another piece of paper was Mary and John signing away all rights to the eggs that Mary gave Lily. The last one was Lily and James promising to allow Mary and John updates on any children. There were two copies of each piece of paper. The originals were signed by both Mary and John, and the second was a revised version with John's signature.

"Why am I just hearing about this now?" Dean demanded, his eyes flashing. He knew this whole situation was crazy, it sounded like something out of a soap opera, but he knew – he _just_ knew – that this man was telling the truth. "And what does this have to do with the M.S.D.?"

"I don't know how much your father knew about Hannah or what he told you," Sawyer answered. "I believe that he knew about her, but I would assume that he didn't know that much. Do you know what M.S.D. stands for?"

Dean shrugged. There were so many government law enforcement agencies and each was different than the others. The 'S' probably stood for services or something.

"It stands for Magical Society Department," Sawyer explained.

"What!?" Dean demanded.

Sawyer sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're a hunter," he said tiredly. "Is it really hard to believe that there's an agency who keeps an eye on all things supernatural?"

Dean opened his mouth to tell the man off, but he quickly shut it.

"Remember your friend Nathan Ridley?" Sawyer asked. "The wizard?"

Dean's eyes narrowed. He remembered Nathan Ridley rather well. If this Sawyer knew about him, then that whatever department he worked probably did as well.

"He's an auror," Sawyer explained. At Dean's confused look he quickly explained, "An auror is like a magical police officer."

Dean nodded. He was following.

"The aurors are part of the Magical Law Enforcement Agency, which is part of the Magical Society Department," Sawyer said. "I work as a handler in the Child Welfare and Protection Agency."

Sawyer paused for a minute, trying to figure out how to continue. "Lily and James were magical, as is Hannah," he began. "Hannah's on her way here and she needs a legal guardian to stay in the country."

"What's wrong with her parents?" Dean asked. Why would someone runaway from their parents – their family – to find two half-brothers?

"Lily and James were murdered when Hannah was fifteen months-old," Sawyer replied. "She disappeared after that."

Dean didn't say anything. He wasn't really sure what to say. This whole thing was confusing and crazy. He was worried about Hannah though. He knew what it was like to loose a parent as a child, but she lost both and she probably didn't remember either of them. After losing her parents, she had gone missing. Was she still missing? No, that couldn't be the case. Sawyer had just said she was on her way here.

"She surfaced four years ago when she started school," Sawyer continued. "She was in the custody of Lily's sister, Petunia. Lily and James clearly stated in their will that Hannah was _not_ to be placed with Petunia."

"I still fail to see what this has to do with me," Dean said, starting to grow annoyed. As far as he was concerned, Hannah would be going back home after meeting him and Sam – if she could get ahold of Sam.

"This has a lot to do with you," Sawyer told him. "As a minor, Hannah needs a legal guardian to stay in the country. If she doesn't get a legal guardian within a month, she'll be sent back to England and her guardians will be notified."

As soon as Sawyer was done explaining, Dean left his stomach drop. There was no way he was taking custody of Hannah. She would be introduced to the hunter lifestyle, and that something Dean would never do. His little sister could not turn out like him or Sam. Dean _loved_ the hunter lifestyle and he was proud to follow in John's footsteps while Sam wanted to be normal and get away from "the family business."

"You don't have to take her," Sawyer said. "Would you at least meet her?" he asked.

For some reason unknown to Dean, he agreed. Sawyer gave him a time and a place to meet before departing, announcing something about Hannah's flight. Once Sawyer was gone, Dean collapsed backwards on the bed. He closed his eyes and wished sleep could overcome him.

Within the next hour, Dean got up, showered, dressed, and drove off. He would have checked out, but he had a feeling he would be sticking around for another day or two. As he took off out of the parking lot, he pressed his cell phone to ear as he tried to call his dad. As always, John Winchester failed to answer his phone. Dean left a short message, John might find this important to know.

As he continued to drive, Dean thought about calling Sam and letting him know. Sam might be the best choice of guardian for Hannah. He didn't want anything to do with hunting or the family, but the part of "family" might include Hannah. Dean sighed. He could figure out the Sam situation later, after meeting Hannah.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Logan Interactional Airport, Boston, Massachusetts_

Hannah stretched as she exited the plane. While it hadn't been too long of flight, she was glad it was over. Between the businessman and the teenage girl, the flight had been unpleasant. The businessman spent the flight on his laptop computer and elbowing Hannah. The teenage girl spent it on her own laptop, one minute she was muttering about the vacation and the next she was pushing the buttons and giggling before snapping at Hannah to mind her own business.

Hannah joined the line of people waiting to get out of the terminal. After passing through the line, she followed the signs to the luggage claim. As she waited for her trunk, Hannah mentally went over what she knew about her brothers. Sam and Dean didn't seem to have any contact with each other. Sam was top of his class at Stanford University where he was studying Pre-Law. Meanwhile, Dean was traveling the country, never staying in one place for more than two weeks, and making a living by breaking the law – mostly credit card schemes.

When her trunk came around on the belt, she quickly grabbed it. Glancing around, she tried to find a sign for the nearest exit and somewhere to call for a taxi. She spotted a sign and followed the directions. She walked rather slowly, her ankle still ached and she was tired. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned around. She found a man in his mid-twenties with neatly styled brown hair, dark eyes, and professional looking suit.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Potter," he greeted with a smile.

Hannah's eyes widened. This could not be good.

"My name's David Sawyer," the man said as he held out his hand. "I'm from the Magical Society Department where I'm a handler in the Child Welfare and Protection Agency." He held up his identification, which Hannah eyed and found to be like the ones from _Things to Know About America_.

According to _Things to Know About America_, the Magical Society Department, the M.S.D., was like the Ministry of Magic. The Child Welfare and Protection Agency was just one of the parts of the M.S.D. A handler was the witch or wizard assigned to a visiting witch or wizard, or ones who moved into the country.

"How soon could you sense I was entering the country?" Hannah asked. She had read about the sensors in _A Guide to the Wizarding Society of America_. The sensors were how the M.S.D. knew witches and wizards were entering the country. The book implied the sensors were slow. She had expected the M.S.D. to know she entered the country, but she didn't think anyone would picking her up from the airport.

"That's classify," Sawyer replied with a smile.

Hannah giggled a little bit, she recognized the line from some of Dudley's movies about government secrets.

"I've been assigned to be your handler during your time here," he explained.

"What all does that mean?" Hannah asked. None of her books mentioned what a handler did.

Sawyer shrugged. "It's my job to look after you," he said, he motioned for her to follow him. "I'll explain for more later, but first let's have lunch."

Hannah sighed and followed the man. She really know what she could do. While she didn't know that much about handlers, she knew running away from him wouldn't leave to anything good. Plus, she was very curious about a handler's job.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Cast"<br>**Dean Winchester: Jensen Ackles  
>Hannah Potter: Ellen Page<br>David Sawyer: Hal Sparks

* * *

><p>Next Part: <strong>Episode 02: Dean<strong> coming later this month.

* * *

><p>Originally Posted: January 01, 2012<br>Latest Edit: July 02, 2014


	3. Episode 02

**Pairing(s):** mentions of past Cedric Diggory/Hannah Potter  
><strong>Episode Summary:<strong> Hannah and Dean meet for the first time. It's awkward, at best, and Dean receives some news.  
><strong>Words:<strong> ~7,200

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 02: Dean<strong>

_July 25, 2005  
><em>_Boston, Massachusetts, United States of America_

Hannah leaned her head against the window as Sawyer drove through the city. She glanced over at the driver and then back out the window. She really hoped that he wasn't going to force her to go back to England. If the Dursleys' ever got her back after running away, she knew it would be bad and she didn't really want to think about it.

Vernon Dursley rarely hit her and usually turned the blind eye when someone else did. He only interfered if Hannah was visibly injured. But this summer was different. Uncle Vernon had watched as his sister used Hannah as "stress relief." While he didn't join in, Uncle Vernon was more than happy to feed his sister lies about Hannah to get Aunt Marge worked up. Hannah knew she deserved most of what she got, but not for the lies Aunt Marge knew or the reasons Uncle Vernon believed. It was because Cedric died and it was her fault – it had been her stupid idea that got him killed in the first place.

She closed her eyes. This wasn't really the time to think about this – it never was. She was supposed to be happy. Forcing herself to think about something else, Hannah allowed a small smile to slip onto her face. She had made it America without getting caught by anyone in England. Hannah Potter had successfully ran away from the Dursleys'. A sense of relief passed through her with that thought, and a giant weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Where are we going?" Hannah asked, breaking the silence in the car.

"Salem," Sawyer replied, speeding his car up. "We're meeting someone for lunch, and we have a lot to discuss."

Hannah bit her lip. She didn't know they were meeting anyone, she _really_ hoped it wasn't anyone like Professor Dumbledore. "How long's the drive?" she asked.

"Another hour or so," Sawyer replied. He was facing forward with his eyes still on the road when he reached over and turned the radio on. "Find something you like," he instructed Hannah, pointing out the buttons.

She eyed the radio for a minute before pushing a button. Three minutes later, she found a song she knew. Even though she lived in England and attended Hogwarts most of the year, she did recognize Aerosmith's "Dream On" when she heard it.

Leaning back, Hannah pulled _A Guide to the Wizarding Society of America_ out of her bag and started reading. She was almost finished with this one. Pushing her glasses further up her nose, she quickly resumed reading. The rest of the drive passed in silence between Sawyer and Hannah with the tunes from the radio filling the car.

**...**

_Liberty Diner, Salem, Massachusetts_

Hannah shouldered her bag as she exited the small Volkswagen Beetle. She followed a few steps behind Sawyer as he led her into the Liberty Diner. Glancing around the diner, Hannah was reminded of a classic American diner from the 1950s from a few of the Dursleys' movies. The flooring was black and white tiles and 1950s memorabilia covered the walls. A jukebox sat near the door. Booths lined the floor along side the walls and a few tables were spread across the floor, and a bar wrapped around the cash register.

Sawyer led Hannah back to one of the booths on the far side of the restaurant, away from the few other customers. He took a sit and slid across the red leather as Hannah did the same across from him.

"Earlier you asked about my job as a handler," Sawyer began. "My job is mostly keeping an eye on you while you're in the country. It's rare a visitor meet their handler, in fact most visiting witches and wizards don't even know we exist. You're a unique case, with your celebrity status and your reason for coming here. I was instructed to interfere as much as possible. The M.S.D. wants to keep you here, but you can only stay if one your brothers, John, or another relative takes custody of you."

He paused for a moment, waiting for what he told Hannah to sink in. He knew was telling her a lot, but it was best if she knew everything from the start. "If you stay," he went on, "I'll help you and your guardian finish your education with one of our two choices: enrolling in a magical institute or homeschooling."

"Do any of your books mention what American education is like?" he asked, indicating bag.

Hannah thought a moment. All three of her books were rather short and covered traveling to America and traveling around, each recommending visits to different places. "No," she answered with a shake of her head.

Sawyer took a minute a minute to think before explaining, "We require completion of the same _basic_ magical course as Hogwarts, but we also require completion of the standard high school courses. That's to ensure reading, writing, science, and math skills are up to pare. It's especially important for attending college."

Hannah nodded, biting the inside of her lip. She was confident that her reading and writing skills were average, but she had no clue how her math and science ones were. She hadn't studied math or science since she was ten, and she had always had difficulty with science. Over the summers, she had tried to read Dudley's textbooks, but she didn't understand the math too well, and science was worse than she remembered.

"We'll talk more about this later, after lunch," Sawyer announced.

A waitress came over, smiling at them as she handed them each a menu and a glass of water.

"Pick anything you want," Sawyer told Hannah as he glanced over his menu.

Hannah glanced down at the menu, trying to find something. She knew Americans were big on burgers and fried, but at least half of the menu was different burgers, most she didn't recognized, and almost everything came with fries.

"My usual, Francis," Sawyer declared, handing his menu back to the waitress.

The waitress, Francis, laughed and scribbled his order down before turning her attention to Hannah. "How about you, little miss?" she asked.

"Can I please get the bacon cheeseburger with everything on the side?" she said, her hazel-green eyes glancing over the menu once more.

Francis scribbled the order down on her pad, collected the menus and walked off towards the kitchen. Sawyer and Hannah sat in silence as the handler glanced towards the door every few seconds and Hannah pulled _Things to Know About America_ out and started reading.

**.oO0Oo.**

Dean pulled into the parking lot and tried not to glance at the time. He was running a little late since there had been an accident on the freeway and he was stuck behind the slowest driver _ever_. He parked the Impala and hopped out of it and locked the door before gently shutting it. Dean Winchester treated his baby with respect! He walked into the diner Sawyer had given and spotted the wizard in the back sitting in a booth with a brown hair girl. While Dean had ever seen her before, he knew it was Hannah.

He slowed down and took sometime to study the girl. Her back was to him, so he didn't have a good view of her. According to Sawyer, Hannah was fourteen, almost fifteen. The girl sitting with Sawyer didn't look older than twelve or thirteen with her small and skinny build. While he didn't know how tall she was, Dean would guess around five foot. She looked like she hadn't had a decent meal in weeks and she needed to spend more time in the sun to lose her pale skin tone. From his angle behind her, Dean could tell she wore a pair of large glasses, her clothes were much too large for her and her hair rather messy.

Dean took a second to eye her clothes in disgust. He was no fashion export and he didn't even care about clothes _that_ much, but he knew horrible clothes when he saw them. And, boy, did Hannah have horrible clothes. Her shirt was a dark color with food stains on the back and it threatened to fall off her shoulders. The straps of her bra where held together with duct tape and the bra appeared to close to falling off as well.

When he made it to her side, he took a little more time to study her appearance. He was correct about the glasses. They were much too large for her small face since they kept sliding down, and the glasses were held together with tape. Her pants and shoes were just as bad as her shirt. The pants were a men's pair of shorts and were held onto her slim hips with a belt. The shorts had a number of holes and stains on them as well. With a glance at her shoes, Dean's frown deepened. Her sneakers were at least three sizes to big and were held together with duct tape as well.

Sawyer glanced up at him and nodded, like he knew what Dean was thinking. The wizard motioned for him to sit down next to Hannah. She had yet to notice his arrival since she was busy reading a book. Dean stared at his little sister for another few seconds before taking the seat next to her. When he sat down, Hannah glanced up from her book and jumped at the sight him, her eyes wide and her mouth open. It was then that Dean noticed her eyes, the same hazel-green color of his and his mom's.

In fact looking a little closer at Hannah, Dean could see a lot of Mary Winchester in the girl. Her facial structure was a mirror image of his mom's. When she got older, Hannah would probably be close to a spinning image of their mom.

"Dean this is Hannah Potter," Sawyer said, smiling at the pair of siblings.

Dean flashed his little sister a grin. "Hey," he greeted.

Hannah continued to sit there frozen. Her facial expression remained the same: eyes widen in shock, mouth open a little, and glasses slid down to the end of her nose. Dean found her to be a little adorable looking like that, not that he'd admitted. It was a little too chick flick to be said aloud.

Dean grinned as he continued to watch her. She wasn't moving, even to blink. After a couple more seconds, it became a little less amusing. Raising his hand to the front of her eyes, he snapped. Hannah jumped, her face paled, glasses slipped right off of her face, and her arms raised to block her face.

That was _not_ the reaction Dean wanted at all. His eyes narrowed as he continued to watch Hannah. Something was wrong with her, something that Sawyer didn't tell him. Fighting the urge to turn and demand answers from Sawyer, Dean dropped his hands to the table and continued to gaze at Hannah.

After a minute, she dropped her arms and stared at Dean with something twinkling in her hazel-green eyes. Dean almost didn't recognize it since he rarely saw it: hope. She stared fumbling around for something, and Dean realized a second later that she was looking for glasses. He rapidly found them on the seat between them. Picking them up, he offered them to her.

Hannah took the glasses and slid them on. She blinked a few times and the world came into focus. She stared at Dean and still couldn't believe it. He was here and he was sitting _right_ next to her. She really hoped that this meant he wanted to meet her and possibly take her in. As she continued to stare at her oldest brother, Hannah found the situation didn't make any sense. Why was Dean here? She knew that Dean was in Salem, the information the Gringotts gave her had said so.

"We'll talk after lunch," Sawyer declared, cutting Hannah's thoughts.

She turned to look at her handler and nodded. She turned her attention back to her book, tension settling in among the siblings.

A moment later Francis was back. She placed a menu in front of Dean.

Dean hadn't even bothered to glance over it as he ordered, "Bacon cheeseburger and a chocolate 'shake."

Francis scribbling the order down, collected the menu, and walked off.

Hannah glanced over at him in surprise, but she didn't say anything. She wasn't sure what to say to her half-brother.

Dean noticed her staring, and he turned to stare back her. Hannah quickly returned to her book The way Hannah was avoided looking him in the eye and was rather submissive bugged Dean. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew something was wrong.

"What brings you to the States?" Dean asked, trying to break the tension between them. If he could her to talk, maybe he could figure out what was bugging him. The best way to break the ice between them was probably small talk, as much as it irritated Dean.

"Family, mostly," Hannah replied with a shrug, staring at her book. She raised her gaze a little as she closed her book, but she was now staring at her water glass. "I had to get out England," she continued, speaking softly and licking her lips. "I couldn't _stand_ it there anymore." Her voice became quieter and tears entered the corners of her eyes. "I thought the best thing to do was find you or Sam."

Dean frowned at her answer. There was something she wasn't telling him, and it was something big. He was going to get the answer from her or someone else, and he preferred it to be her. In case she didn't explain, Dean had a number for Nathan Ridley. Nathan owned Dean, so he would spill if Hannah didn't.

Hannah didn't explain anymore, choosing to remain quiet. She didn't want say anymore at the risk of scaring Dean off. She knew that since Dean was here, he probably knew about the Magical Society, but he probably didn't know much else.

"So, Lily was close to my mom?" he asked, trying a different subject. Talking about their parents was probably a good place to start.

"Yeah, she was, I think," Hannah replied. "Your mom was my mum's godmother." She paused for a moment and took a sip of her water. "According to my mum's letter, Mary gave a few eggs because my mum was barren after an accident."

Dean noted that she called Lily "my mum" and Mary "your mom" or her name. It was easy to see who she considered her parents. Dean couldn't fault Hannah for thinking of Lily as her mom since Mary had died before she was born, but it almost seemed like she felt no connection to Mary, which Dean resented a little. What did that make Sammy and himself to her? Were they a way out of England or were they family? He wanted to figure this out – not that he was thinking about taking Hannah in. He had no desire to take Hannah, or any child, into the hunter lifestyle. It was one thing for his dad to do that, but Dean had seen what did to their family and wasn't going to do that to anyone.

Before anyone could say anything else, Francis arrived with their food. She placed a sandwich and a soda in front of Sawyer while siblings received their bacon cheeseburger, Dean's coming with a milkshake. Dean raised an eyebrow when he noticed his sister's order. He found that the girl had good taste in food at least. What about music? He really hoped she was open to the classical and _not_ insure the Pussycat Dolls – as hot as they were, they couldn't carry a tune.

The trio spent a while eating their meals in silence.

Sawyer was off in his own little world, trying to give the siblings to bond. He, and the government, wanted them to bond and Dean to take Hannah in. They didn't have a second choice, because Samuel Winchester was...and John Winchester too hard to predict while the Campbells' were out of the question.

Dean was lost in thought. He really didn't know what to do in this situation. John didn't answer his phone when he tried calling and he had yet to get back to Dean. Informing Sam was still undecided since Dean wasn't sure how to tell Sam, or even if he should. When Sam left for Stanford, he was clear that he didn't want anything to do with their family or the "family business" and he had yet to contact Dean.

Hannah's mind was reeling. All of this was almost happening too fast and she wasn't sure how to handle everything. Sure, she had ran away from the Dursleys and come to America in hopes of finding one or both of her brothers. But she didn't really except everything to work out so fast or to work out at all. It wasn't that she didn't have hope, it was more a matter she didn't have good luck.

After Dean finished eating, he turned to watch his half-sister. She ate rather slowly with her arm curled around her plate. The action was familiar to Dean, but it wasn't what sent up a flag. She hadn't eaten a lot, about a third of her cheeseburger was gone and she was nibbling on a fry. He frown as he continued to watch her. Maybe her eating habits could explain her size.

"As you both know, Hannah needs a guardian to remain in the States," Sawyer began a few minutes later, catching both Dean's and Hannah's attention.

Hannah nodded, looking down at her food and biting her lip. She snuck a look at her older brother and caught his eye. She blushed and quickly snapped her head back to staring at her lunch. She pushed it away after a few seconds of staring at it. She was full, having eaten too much, and staring at the food made her feel sick.

Dean stole a quick glance at Sawyer before resuming his study of Hannah. When he had caught her eye and she looked away from him before pushing her half-eaten lunch away, which sent up another flag. He frowned as he took a closer look at her lunch. It wasn't even half-eaten like he had originally thought. About half of her cheeseburger was gone and a quarter of the fries were also gone.

"You should finish eating," Dean told Hannah.

Hannah flinched a little, which was noticed by her brother. She slowly glanced over at him, fear in her hazel-green eyes, before replying, "I ate too much."

Dean's eyes narrowed as he watched his sister reaction. He felt bad about making her flinch, but he didn't know she was. It was safe to conclude that Hannah's appetite played a role in her size, but there was a reason behind it. Dean had a feeling he didn't want to know because it wasn't good. He just hoped it wasn't what he thought it was because that's what it was looking like. It didn't make a genius to connect the dots and form a picture.

Sawyer smiled as he watched the two interact. It was looking like Dean was willing to consider taking Hannah in.

"I was thinking you two could spend sometime together over the next few days," he said. Turning to Dean he explained, "I'll need to know by the thirty-first whether or not you want Hannah, Dean."

Hannah glanced over at Sawyer. She had longer than that to find a guardian.

"Four days?" Dean said in disbelief with a raised eyebrow. How could be decide something like that in so little time? "You said she had a month."

"_She_ does," Sawyer explained. "But _you_ don't. She needs to find a guardian within the month. If you don't want her, then Sam and John will be asked before we move onto Mary's family, and believe me, no one wants one of them taking her in. And on the off chance no one wants to take her in, she'll be returned to England and Petunia Dursley, Lily's sister."

While John Winchester was a famous hunter, and Dean had a growing reputation, the Campbell family had a history dating back a few hundred years. The M.S.D. didn't want a Campbell to get Hannah because they would turn her into a weapon of some kind. She was a young powerful witch and she would probably get more powerful. The M.S.D. would rather see Hannah go to _Sam_ than a member of the Campbell family.

"She's sitting right here," Hannah snapped, her eyes narrowed. "And she hates being spoken about like she isn't." Hannah had grown up with the Dursleys' talking about her like she wasn't present, which to them she wasn't, and people at Hogwarts did the same thing. She was sick of it! And it was going to change. A second after her outburst, her cheeks colored and she ducked her head. She would be in so much trouble if she was still at the Dursleys'.

Dean chuckled, his lips curved into a small smile. There was a chance they might get along, after all.

"Sorry, Hannah," Sawyer apologized. He shot the siblings a smile, glancing between them. "Today, you two should get to know each other. I'll be back to pick Hannah up later tonight, around eight-ish." He quickly got up and left, not even stopping to pay the bill.

Hannah and Dean sat in an awkward silence.

"Here's the bill," Francis announced, placing it on the table, "and a to-go box."

Dean muttered something that Hannah didn't catch as he pulled his wallet out. He took out a credit card that didn't have his name it. Hannah's eyes narrowed. That explained the credit card fraud on his criminal record. She leaned forward and grabbed the bill before pulling out her Gringotts card.

"You really shouldn't be using that," she muttered to Dean as she handed the bill and her card to Francis.

He stared at her.

As Francis walked off, Hannah turned to Dean. "It's in your record and for someone your age, your record is long," she informed him.

Dean continued to stare at her, still in shock.

Sparing her half-brother a glance, Hannah dug around in her bag pulled out the envelope from Ironhammer. She opened it up and removed Dean's information. Without a word she slid it across the table to him.

Dean stared at it a minute before picking it. He thumb through it, he was shocked to his record printed out all neat. He skimmed the papers, half interested. He was surprised to transcripts of his interrogations and notes from police officers over the years. When he was finished, he eyes the rest of the papers in Hannah's hands. Hannah handed him the rest of his file.

Looking over the rest of the papers, Dean was shocked. Where Hannah got her information had him both impressed and nervous. Whoever the source was knew a lot about him. There was a copy of his high school transcript, records of his drop out, and records of his elementary and middle school days. The thing that made Dean nervous was the list of his aliases, both law enforcement and personal.

"Where did you get this?" Dean demanded, his tone a little harsh.

Hannah flinched again, and Dean noticed. Guilt twisted in his stomach. He wanted her to feel relaxed. So, that wasn't working out to well.

"Gringotts," she answered in a whisper. She glanced around before explaining to Dean. "The wizarding bank. I didn't ask how they got the information, but I was ready for it now."

Dean nodded. He noticed her use of present tense, so she had known about him and Sam for awhile at least. He handed the papers back to Hannah, vowing to learn more about Hannah's type of magic. He had learned a little over the years from Nathan Ridley, but he wanted to learn more now. He would have to find out where to buy a book or something.

"Here you go, hun," Francis said as she returned with Hannah's card, a copy of the bill, and bill for Hannah to sign.

Hannah signed the bill before handing it back to Francis. The waitress walked off.

"Can we leave?" Hannah asked, turning back to her brother.

Dean nodded, pulling a few bills out of his wallet. He placed him on the table before packaging Hannah's leftovers up. He slid out and glanced behind him as he started walking towards the door, noticing that Hannah was doing the same.

Grabbing her bag, Hannah tried to keep up with Dean. With his long legs and her injured ankle, he could walked much faster than her. When the entered the parking lot, Dean noticed his sister walking rather slowly. He turned around and unlocked his baby before climbing into the driver's seat. Leaning over, he unlocked Hannah's door before starting his car up. The Impala roared to life as Hannah opened the door. She slid in, placing her bag on the floor and buckled her seatbelt.

With a glance in the rearview mirror, Dean backed out of the parking spot. In practiced ease, he pulled onto the road and drove off, doing close to forty miles an hour.

"Your car's nice," Hannah commented, studying the interior. "What kind is it? I don't know much about cars," she added, glancing at her older brother.

Dean smirked at her comment. It appeared as though Hannah had good taste in cars, or at least knew how to recognize good cars. "It's a Chevy Impala," Dean gloated. "My dad gave 'er to me awhile back."

Hannah nodded, studying the car with a little more interested. Since John gave the car to Dean it was like a family treasure, in a sense. He probably cared about this car as much as she cared about her Cloak.

"Can you turn some music on, please?" Hannah asked, looking out the window. While she wasn't use to car travel, it was weird being driven on the other side of the road.

Without a word, Dean leaned forward and pressed a button on his radio. He turned the volume up as "Highway to Hell" by AC/DC came on before leaning back with a smile. It was probably safe to say that AC/DC was one of his favorite bands. He had seen them in concert twice. The first time was with Sammy almost ten years ago when Sammy had gotten tickets.

Deciding to think about something other than his little brother, Dean turned an eye to Hannah, taking in her reaction to the song. She was still staring out the window, but she was nodding along with the song and she appeared to know a few words since she was trying to sing along. At least she knew the song, which was good enough for now. Dean was willing to wait a little to find out what her favorite music was.

They continued to drive with nose coming from the radio, and the engine of the Impala. Hannah found interest in the sights of Massachusetts while Dean studied his little half-sister and paid attention to the road. Since it was midday, there wasn't too much traffic.

"Where are we headed?" Hannah asked when Dean turned off of the highway and started taking a main street.

"Washington Park," Dean answered, pulling onto a side street. "Me and Sam use to visit it everyday when we lived here."

That sparked Hannah's interested a little. "When did you live here?" she asked. "I know you moved around _a lot_, and you attended at least five different schools a year."

Dean sighed and thought for a moment. It was, at least, seventeen years ago and was one of his least favorite places. John was gone hunting most of the time and Sammy was in kindergarten with his first bully. "When I was nine and Sammy was five," he replied. "We lived here three and a half months," he explained a little bitterly.

Hannah nodded, picking up on Dean's negative feelings about the place. She bit her lip and studied her brother for a moment, debating whether or not to ask her next question. The Dursleys' taught her _not_ to ask questions, but she couldn't get to know her brother without asking a few questions. Right now, he wasn't in a good mood, so maybe she shouldn't ask. Taking a chance, she opened her mouth and asked, "Why did you move around so much?" She knew it was a very personal question about John and his (and Sam's) childhood, but she was curious. The answer would probably explain a lot about him, and Sam.

Dean eyed her for a couple of seconds before answering. "The family business," he said, his tone a little mocking and a hint of bitterness. While he loved what he did, and didn't have too much of a problem with he was raised, Sam did. And now, Sam wanted nothing to do with their family and what they did. Besides, this wasn't the right time to explain _it_ to Hannah. Why tell her when he wasn't going to keep her?

At least Dean didn't think he was going to. While Hannah seemed nice and they got along, for the most part, Dean didn't think he was the best choice to keep her. Sam would be the better the choice. He lived in one spot, had nothing to do with hunting, and attended Stanford.

Dean smiled. Yeah, Sam would be the perfect guardian for Hannah. With Hannah and Sam both in California, Dean would make more an effort to visit. A sigh escaped his lips at the thought of Sam and not visiting. He couldn't count the number of times he drove by Stanford, looking for a glimpse of Sammy, or parked outside of his dorm building and watched the door. He never worked up the nerve to visit because Sammy was making something of himself. He was in college, he had friends, he had a girlfriend – a hot blonde, who was _way_ out of Sammy's league – and he was _happy_. While Dean had a good record of being a crappy brother, he didn't want risk destroying Sammy's happiness – unless he had a good reason.

Stealing a glance at Hannah, he knew she was a good reason. But he didn't know if Sam would.

Dean's eyes narrowed. Why did family drama have to be so hard?

Hannah glanced over at her brother when she heard him sigh. Based on the narrowing of his eyes and the look of thought – maybe it was more frustration or irritation? – he probably wasn't thinking anything good. She lowered her eyes and returned to staring out the window. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to find her brothers. Dean was confusing to understand, he seemed happy to meet, but now he was...distant. Resting her head against the window, Hannah closed her eyes. She soon drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

**...**

_Washington Park, Salem_

"Here we are," Dean announced as he switched the Impala into park. He glanced out at out the parking. From what Dean could tell, not much had changed. The field was still large and green with a number of trees. The two softball diamonds, tennis court, playground structure, and walking paths looked unchanged.

Turning his attention to Hannah, he noticed her sound asleep. Just as he was about to turn his attention away, he heard her let out a whimper. When he glanced back at her, he noticed she was a little paler and her head was tossing and turning.

Dean quickly leaned over and reached a hand out, ready to shake Hannah when he heard her starting to cry.

"Please, you can't go," she begged in her sleep, tears running down her face. "I need you, Cedric. You _promised_ that you'd never leave me."

Dean sat there watching her for a little longer, trying to decide what to do. He was learning something about her, but it was obviously something _very_ private. Feeling a little guilty, Dean set his hand on Hannah's shoulder and tried to gently shake her.

Hannah sprung off of the window and up in her seat, her hazel-green eyes wide and her skin a little paler looking. Her head and her eyes zipped around, taking in her location before settling on her brother. She started to calm down a little when she realized she was still with Dean.

She glanced out the window and noticed the park. It was like one of the nice ones back in Surrey that Dudley and his gang hadn't vandalized. She leaned back in the seat and turned back to looking at her half-brother.

Unsure of what to say, Dean opened his door and climbed out of the Impala, locking and shutting the door behind him. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he walked towards the park. He took a small walk on one of the paths and stopped when he came to the tree area. He took a seat under the shadow of one.

Hannah watched Dean for a little before climbing out of the Impala herself. She slowly limped after to him, hoping he didn't notice the limp. She didn't want him to ask since she would only lie. No one ever believed the Dursleys' mistreated her in the Muggle World, and Ron had the habit of jumping to the conclusion that Uncle Vernon was the one hitting her, not Dudley or Aunt Marge or Aunt Petunia. In all, it was a confusing situation and she didn't want to explain it to Dean. If Dean knew then he would probably not take her in and send her back to England. She carefully sat down next to Dean and stretched her legs out in front of her. They sat in a semi-awkward silence for a little. It was only semi-awkward because neither of them knew what to do or to say.

"Sorry about the nightmare," Hannah apologized, trying to break the ice.

"What was it about?" Dean asked, glanced over Hannah.

She bit her lip, trying to decided how to answer. "When my boyfriend died," she answered, her voice quiet and thick with sorrow.

Dean turned to look at her and noticed Hannah was close to crying. "What happened?" he asked, curious. It wasn't everyday he found out he had a half-sister and met her and then found out his half-sister witnessed the death of her boyfriend. Maybe the death of her boyfriend had something to do with her coming here.

"He was murdered," she answered, bringing her knees up to her chest. "It was all my fault," she added in a whisper, a tear sliding down her cheek.

Dean remained still as he tried to figure out what to do. He had never been in this situation before. The two siblings sat in silence as tension grew between them.

"Sorry," Hannah muttered, her arms circled around her knees. "Maybe I should just go somewhere else," she whispered as she leaned her head onto her knees.

"Why?" Dean asked. It was meant to be two questions. Why was she sorry and why should she want to leave?

"This all I'm good at," she explained, clutching her hazel-green eyes shut. "I'm only good for getting people killed and messing things up."

Dean reached out and placed a hand on her back. While he wasn't one for talking and feelings and caring-sharing, all of which was rather chick flick like, he didn't like hearing and seeing his half-sister in so much pain.

"Why would say such a thing?" Dean asked, rubbing her back.

"Because it's true!" Hannah replied, jerking her head up and over to look at Dean. Her eyes were red and tears were sliding down her face. "The Dursleys' have _always _told me so."

Dean stilled for a few seconds. The name Dursley was familiar, but he wasn't sure from where. He narrowed his eyes and tried to recall.

When Dean stopped rubbing her back, Hannah _knew_ something was wrong with her. She pushed herself up and hurried away from her older brother, who didn't seem to notice since he was lost in thought. In her rush to get away, Hannah failed to notice she left her bag behind.

Meanwhile, Dean continued to try and recall where he knew the Dursley from. It was clearly a last name, given Hannah's use of "the Dursleys'," but he didn't have much else to go on. It had something to do with Hannah and Sawyer mentioned it was in connection to Hannah's mom, Lily. Didn't Sawyer say something about a sister?

Yes! That was it. Dursley was the last name of Lily's sister. Lily's sister's name started with a P and was a flower. Poppy, Pansy, Primrose, Phlox, Passion flower, – Dean wasn't even sure _how_ he knew _and_ remembered all of this – Periwinkle, Primula, Platycodon, Petunia. That was it: Petunia Dursley.

Once Dean remembered the name of Hannah's aunt, the things he had noticed about Hannah started to fall into place. Her clothes, her glasses, her size, her appetite, her jumpy-ness. Something was wrong with the way Petunia Dursley and her family treated Hannah. It was like he thought at the diner. Hannah was, probably, abused – it was at least verbal and maybe physical.

In shock, Dean turned his attention back to Hannah. If he was right, he _had to_ know, and he would be stupid not to take Hannah – even if Sam was a more stable choice. Sammy probably wouldn't even know what to do with Hannah and her...past with those Dursleys' – not that Dean did either. As the older brother, he felt it was his responsibility to look after Hannah. He couldn't ignore this or pawn her off on someone else.

Only one problem Dean found was that Hannah wasn't next to him anymore. She had wondered off. Her bag caught his eye though. She would be back for it because that's where she pulled that card out of. He grabbed it, and he noticed how much it weighed – well how much it _didn't _weigh. Dean had seen her with a book at the diner and while the book was small in size, the bag weighed almost nothing.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Dean opened the bag up. He was surprised to see how much was in there. A few books, a photo album, a cloak, and a newspaper. There had to be magic on the bag since it held so much and didn't weigh much of anything. It was decided, if Dean was keeping Hannah then he was going to learn about magic. The trunk of his Impala could hold _so much_ more – for hunting, of course.

Just as Dean was going to close the bag up, something moving on the newspaper caught his attention. He reached in and grabbed it. Looking at the newspaper, Dean was startled. The picture was _moving_. The _moving picture_ was of his sister. Turning his attention to the headline, Dean was rather shocked. "The Whore-Who-Lied: Sex, Heartbreak, and Lies" screamed the headline running across the top of the page. The headline did two things to Dean: making him laugh (they had used lie twice in the same headline, these people had to be on something) and making him angry.

Reading the article made Dean angrier. While he didn't know a lot about Hannah – or this magical world – he knew the article was more fiction than fact. Dean knew fiction rather well, whenever he wanted to kill whatever son of a bitch he was hunting, he had to do research and over half of the lore was false. He had a decent skill for weeding out those obvious lies. And this article – if it could be called that – was an obvious lie. The biggest of the claim that she had killed her boyfriend, some guy named Cedric Diggory – what kind of name was that, anyways? – when it was obvious that his death had impacted Hannah rather hard.

Stuffing the newspaper – what kind of name was _The Daily Prophet_? – back into Hannah's bag, Dean stood up and decided to start looking for his sister. It was almost decided that he was keeping her now, but before he made a final decision, he would have to get to know her (and her past – and this _dreaded_, crazy magical world – very well), and telling her about "the family business."

**...**

When Hannah had ran off from her brother, she wondered around the park for a little. She stayed to the shaded area of the trees for the most part. Everything was going well, as it could be, when she tripped. She let out a small scream of pain when her ankle caught something and she fell to the ground. She laid there for a moment before pushing herself into the sitting position.

Glancing at her ankle, Hannah knew this wasn't good – not even close. Her right ankle was twisted to the left more than usual. With a sense of dread, Hannah reached for her bag, and realized that it was still with Dean.

Falling back onto the grass, Hannah allowed a few tears to enter her eyes. This was all wrong. Nothing was going according to her plan. She should have just gone to Sam in California from the start. Maybe she shouldn't have even come to America looking for her brothers in the first place.

A sob escaped her lips as she rolled onto her left side and curled up into a ball. If she had never come here, Dean would be happy. He clearly didn't want anything to do with a freak like her. She should have just listened to the Dursleys' when she was younger. She should have just _died_ from the Killing Curse. Everyone would be better off. Cedric would still be alive. Voldemort wouldn't have come back. Ron and Hermione would have never been put any danger. Ginny would have felt the need to write to Tom in the blasted diary.

"There you are," someone announced as they approached, stepping on a twig, which snapped under the person's weight.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Cast"<br>**Dean Winchester: Jensen Ackles  
>Hannah Potter: Ellen Page<br>David Sawyer: Hal Sparks

* * *

><p>Next Part: <strong>Episode 03: Brother and Sister<strong> coming in soon.

* * *

><p>Originally Posted: January 14, 2012<br>Latest Edit: July 02, 2014


	4. Episode 03

**Please Note Before Reading:** I introduce a number of original characters in this chapter. Some of them will only be around in this one chapter, and others will be around longer. At the moment, the only important original characters in this chapter are Doctor Olivia Ford, Auror Nathan Ridley, and Meredith Jennings.

**Warnings:** This chapter does deal with mentions of _child abuse_, and _past abuse_. Also, there is talk of _suicide_.

**Pairing(s):** mentions of past Dean Winchester/OFC (Olivia Ford/Harper), and mentions of Sam Winchester/Jess Moore  
><strong>Episode Summary:<strong> When Hannah is taken to the hospital, and Dean has to make some decisions, and the hospital visit might make it hard.  
><strong>Word:<strong> ~7,000

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 03: Brother and Sister<strong>

_July 25, 2005 (continued)  
><em>_Washington Park, Salem, Massachusetts_

As Dean searched the park for any sign of his half-sister, a sense of dread began to form in his stomach. Where was she? If he kept that girl, she was getting cell phone because it would make finding her easier. Maybe he would even go as far as to get her a tracking anklet.

Taking a deep breath, Dean forced himself to continued checking around the park. He didn't think she would leave the park on her own, so she _had_ to somewhere around here. As he continued to look for Hannah, Dean's mind wondered to that newspaper article. There had to be more than one written like that, and he would need to read them all. While he didn't know the journalism laws in England or even the magical world, he would assume they were similar to the American ones he knew. A minor couldn't be mentioned by name (much less have a photograph) without a legal guardian's permission. From what Dean understood, that Petunia-lady was Hannah's guardian, and no sensible adult would allow that _stuff_ to be written about Hannah.

After reading that first article, Dean had _no_ desire to read anymore, but he would have to – and he would need to keep up to date on them as well. If the situation would arise, there would be a lawsuit going on. No one lied about the Winchesters – and that included Hannah. (Even though, technically, Hannah was a Potter, she was still mom's child and mom died as a Winchester. That made Hannah a Winchester-enough for her older brother.)

The more Dean searched and found nothing, the most desperate he became to find his sister. As he neared the treed around of the park, Dean paused. He really wished he knew more about his sister right now, if he did than finding her would be a little easier.

Releasing a sigh, Dean leaned against a nearby tree. He had _no_ clue where to look for Hannah, and he needed a hint of some kind. He closed his eyes and sighed again in frustration.

The silence around Dean was broken by shouting from nearby. He couldn't make out what was being said, but he turned to look out of curiosity. Curiosity was both a blessing and a curse in his line of work. It helped him find jobs and battle whatever evil sonofabitch he was up against. It, also, helped him find the impossible-seeming jobs – like that pack of werewolves he found two years ago in Chicago.

Anyways, when he heard the shouting, his hunter instincts kicked in and he headed off running in the direction. He noticed he wasn't the only one headed in that direction either. There were five other people, as well. The direction took him deeper into the trees along the edge of the park.

As he neared the source of the shouting, he saw two people crowded around someone laying on the ground. The two people were both male and the figure laying on the ground had long, dark hair. Dean froze when one of the men, by the head of the person laying, moved. Even though he was a good fifteen feet away, he didn't _really_ know her, and he couldn't see her face, Dean _knew_ that was Hannah.

His feet carried him forward as his eyes stayed lock on Hannah. As he neared the two men, he could hear them talking in hushed tones, but not well enough to hear what they were saying. They stopped talking and turned their attention to Dean when neared them. The first man, an average sized blonde with hazel eyes and concerned look, stood up. The other man, taller than the blonde with balding brown hair and dark eyes with glasses, turned his attention back to Hannah's foot. It was then Dean noticed her right shoe was off, and her right ankle was rainbow colored. The skin of the ankle and around was red and puffy, swollen, and there were three bruised. One bruise near the bottom of her foot was old due to the purple and blue coloring. The other two bruises were newer, one at the base of her ankle was mostly yellow while the other, mixed among the red swelling, was yellow and green. On top of that, Hannah's ankle was twisted in an unnatural manner. It might even be broken.

"What happened?" Dean demanded, his eyes still locked onto his _baby sister_'s ankle.

"Her ankle is twisted," the balding man said, pushing Hannah's jeans up higher and revealing more of her skinny leg. "It's also likely her tibia is broken."

Dean said nothing, his eyes shifting over Hannah's body, taking in the baggy clothes. He had thought something was going on earlier at the diner, but he didn't think it was _this_. His eyes slowly met Hannah's hazel-green eyes. Hers leaking tears as she tried to maintain her brave front.

Dean pushed the blonde man out of the way and took a few steps closer to his sister. He fell to his knees near her head as he reached for her hand.

He knew first hand – better than most people – that the world was full of ugly, and evil things. He hunted most of those evil things for a living. Dean had never experienced child abuse first hand though. While John had been neglectful due to his hunting, and he got unpleasant when drunk, he had never physically hurt Dean or Sammy. Seeing and knowing his sister had been the victim of child abuse had Dean feeling like his world was over.

Technically, Dean didn't know for sure if it was child abuse, but he was pretty sure. Her size, her clothes, her skittishness, and now her ankle. There was no way her ankle could be that injured by tripping over something or falling down, that much Dean knew.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to step back," the blonde man said, placing a hand on Dean's back.

Dean turned to look over his shoulder at the guy and glared, "That won't be happening."

"Sir," the blonde man said, "we need to get this young lady to the hospital, and we can't do that with you in the way."

Dean glared at the blonde man who stared back with a hard look on his young face.

"Keith," the balding man said, getting the blonde man's attention.

Both Dean and the blonde man – Keith – turned to look at the balding brown haired man. The balding man was looking at them in a mixture of irritation and annoyance.

"Let the man stay," the balding man said, looking sternly at Keith.

"Stan," Keith hissed, his eyes darting over to Dean, "he's getting in the way."

"He knows the girl," Stan explained, nodding to their hands. "Did you even notice she's not crying anymore?"

Keith remained quiet and looked like he had swallowed a lemon.

"What's the girl's name?" Stan asked. "We tried asking earlier, but she wouldn't say anything."

"Hannah," Dean replied.

Stan nodded, pulling out his phone.

Dean didn't pay too much attention to either man, his attention was focused solely on his sister. Hannah curled her body closer to Dean and closed her eyes. Dean watched her as she drifted off. She looked exhausted. As soon as they were on the road, Dean would make the effector to stop at a decent time every night so she could get a good ten hours of sleep. It would make traveling and hunting harder, but his sister came first. Family came before the job. Dean had learned that much watching John.

A frowned formed on Dean's face. He would need to work the family thing. He and Sam didn't have a relationship at all. Dean had put the job before every since Sam ran off to Stanford. That would have to change. With Hannah in Dean's life, he would need all the family he could get. At the moment, Sam sounded better than John. Hell, Dean might even want to make a few calls. John had pissed a lot of people off over the years, but Dean knew most of them would help if asked.

Dean sighed, and turned his attention back to Hannah. He could think about this stuff later, like when Hannah wasn't in extreme amounts of pain. Maybe he should Nathan Ridley, like soon – real soon. Dean needed information, and Hannah needed help – magical help would probably be _way_ faster.

"The ambulance is on its way," Stan announced, pocketing his cell phone.

Dean was about to open his mouth to argue that they didn't need to ambulance, but he closed it. Hannah would get the help she needed a lot quicker with the ambulance instead of pulling up to the E.R. in the Impala.

He could figure out how to pay for it later. One thing Dean _always_ legally paid for was hospital bills. They were expensive as shit, but the hospital desired honest money, and not credit card fraud.

Dean's eyes dropped to Hannah's bag. He might be able to use her platinum card to cover the bills, but he would figure that out later.

A few minutes later, Dean heard the sirens as the ambulance drives up the nearby pathway. Stan and Keith go over to the ambulance as the paramedics stop it and climb out. They went around to the back and got the gurney and other supplies. They jogged over, and as they neared, Keith stood up and ran over to them. They exchanged a few words, and one of the paramedics nodded.

When the two paramedics were closer, Dean caught a better look at them. The pair was a male and female. The male appeared to be a man in his mid to late thirties with balding red hair and glasses, standing around five foot three inches. The female stood over a head taller at around six foot seven itches with cropped blonde hair and narrowed eyes. If Dean had to guess her age – which he was good at – he would assume she was in her late twenties.

They stopped in front of Hannah and Stan. The male paramedic grabbed the backboard while female gently pushed Dean back while saying something, but he was too busy staring at Hannah's terrified hazel-green eyes. The female paramedic held her hands out in front of her and said something else, likely for Dean to stay still, before turning to help her partner, Keith, and Stan strap Hannah to the backboard. Together the four of them placed the backboard on the gurney. The two paramedics exchanged a few more words with Keith and Stan.

Stan turned to look at Dean and motioned him over as the paramedics started to wheel the gurney towards the ambulance. Silently getting the message, Dean jogged over to gurney. He hung back, unsure of what to do, as the paramedics pushed the gurney to the ambulance. When they reached the ambulance, they quickly and skillfully loaded the gurney into the back with the female climbing in the back with Dean close behind. The male paramedic closed the doors before running around to jump in the driver's seat.

Dean slid into the seat near Hannah's head on her right side as he took her hand in his. With his _long_ history of hunting, he had never gone to the hospital in an ambulance before. This was a completely new experience, and to be honest, it was terrifying.

"You must be close," the female paramedic said in a gentle tone. Dean glanced up at her and noticed her small smile.

"Not really," he admitted, in a murmur. "We haven't actually known each other every long."

She nodded. "I didn't catch your name, Mister?" she said.

"Potter," he lied, "Dean Potter." He didn't want to give the woman his real last name since he did have a bit of a record, and he wasn't going to give her one of his _many_ aliases either.

The rest of the drive to the hospital passed quickly without much exchange between Dean and the female paramedic, and Hannah didn't say a word the whole ride. She merrily held Dean's hand and kept her eyes shut.

When the reached the hospital and the ambulance parked, the back doors flew open as a few people helped the female paramedic unload the gurney. She climbed out and questions started flying. They were coming and going too quickly for Dean to catch any of. He climbed out and awkwardly followed as Hannah pushed inside and moved to a new gurney and pushed through the emergency room doors.

"This is as far as we can allow you to go for now, sir," a male nurse in powder blue scrubs said, stopping Dean. He stared as Hannah was wheeled farther away from him.

The man motioned for Dean to take a seat in what appeared to be a small waiting room area. Dean took a seat without much of an argument. There was no point. The male nurse shot Dean a small smile before turning and jogging down the hall.

"Sir," a female nurse with a black ponytail and pink scrubs said, addressing Dean, "you need to fill this out," she stated, handing Dean a clipboard and pen. A pen with a _flower_.

He took it and glared at the pen. Why was there a flower on the pen? It looked incredibly stupid.

Glancing down the forms, Dean sighed. He hardly knew _any _of this information. He knew Hannah's full name – Hannah Rosemary Potter – and her age and date of birth – fourteen and July 31, 1990 – and that was about it. He didn't know her blood, nor any of her allegories.

With another sigh, Dean glanced over the rest of the forms before shaking his head and giving up. There was no way he could know of all this. He placed the clipboard on the seat next to him and slouched in his seat. The only thing he could really do now was wait for someone to come get him. Hopeful they wouldn't come looking for the medical information before he got a chance to speak to Hannah.

**...**

_North Shore Medical Center, Salem, Massachusetts_

Doctor Olivia Harper chugged her black coffee as she walked down the hallway, listening to Gina Norman explaining a new arrival to the ER. From what Gina was telling her and Olivia had seen from the paperwork, Hannah Potter had a simple broken ankle, but Gina seemed to think that there might be a chance of child abuse since she had noticed some bruise along the patience's stomach and arms. While investing the possible case of abuse, they would have to keep her legal guardian, a Mr. Dean Potter, in the dark.

"Document everything," Olivia ordered, tossing her empty paper cup away. "I'll go get Mr. Potter's signature for the x-rays and deliver the medical forms to Alexis."

Gina nodded and walked over to a nearby nurses' station. She collected another female nurse, and explained the situation to a different nurse, who would be calling Social Services and the police.

Dr. Harper continued walking to the small waiting area, where Thomas said he had left Mr. Potter. When Dr. Harper reached the waiting room, she glanced over the few people. In total five people were seated around the small area. An older female, a grief-stricken couple, a young male with blonde hair, and a familiar looking brunette male.

Dr. Harper's blue eyes widened in surprise. He was indeed familiar looking. She wasn't likely to forget Dean Winchester, her first kiss and the boy who helped saved her and her family from a Wendigo with his father and his little brother back when they were nine.

Forgetting about Mr. Potter for a few minutes, Dr. Harper walked over to the fully grown Dean Winchester, the first love of her childhood. When she stopped in front of him, Dean's face was mixture of worry, fear, and relief.

"It's been awhile," she said with a smile and a small giggle, a happy, bubbly feeling in her chest.

Dean's eyes narrowed as he stared at her.

"Last time I saw you was at a KOA camp ground near New Bedford," she explained. She knew better than to mention the situation of their last meeting.

Dean's eyes widened, as he stood up. "Olivia Ford," he said, addressing her by her maiden name.

"It's Harper now, and _Doctor_ Harper at that," she stated with a smile.

She pulled Dean into a quick hug. She gave him another smile before turning her attention to Mr. Potter, who was seated a few seats away. The bastard was busy playing with blonde hair.

"Mr. Potter," she said, addressing the man.

He continued to play his hair and ignore her.

"Excuse me, Mr. Potter," she tried again.

Nothing, but more playing with his hair.

Eyes narrowed and arms crossed. "Mr. Potter, please, this about your sister," she said, her tone a little sharp.

The blonde guy finally looked up at her, he raised an eyebrow. "I'm waiting for my girlfriend, and my name's not 'Mr. Potter,'" he stated. Turning away from the doctor.

Dr. Harper took a deep breath before turning and walking away, her face turning a little pink. As she walked away from the small waiting area, she noticed Dean following.

She turned to around to face. "We can catch later," she said.

Dean offered her an awkward smile and the clipboard he was holding. "Hannah's _my_ sister," he stated.

Dr. Harper's eyes widened in shock as she grabbed the clipboard and medic forms from Dean. She glanced over the small amount of information, which was pretty much useless.

"I'm in the process of getting custody," he lied. Technically, he had to _official_ accept custody first, but Dr. Harper didn't really need the _fine_ details.

Nodding, Dr. Harper motioned for Dean to follow her. When Dean had said Hannah was his sister, she had been worried since Hannah's injury could have been sustained in the "family business," and that would be near impossible to explain to anyone – even her. But since Dean was in the process of getting custody, then he couldn't be the one abusing her.

"What can you tell me about her previous guardians?" she asked. If they could have something of a case then the police and Social Service could get what they needed from Dean and move onto Hannah's previous guardians.

"Not much," he admitted. "Vernon and Petunia Dursley, they're from England and they have a son named Dudley. Petunia is Hannah's adopted mom's sister, and she was given custody when Hannah's parents were murdered."

Dr. Harper sighed and nodded. There really wasn't a whole lot of information to go off of. "Hannah's getting some x-rays done and we're documenting the abuse," Dr. Harper told him, stopping in front of the nurses' station.

"Gretchen," Dr. Harper said, turning to one of the head nurses, "this Dean Winchester, Hannah Potter's brother and my old friend."

The nurse, Gretchen, was a middle aged woman with graying brown hair pulled back in a bun, brown eyes, and purple scrubs. She turned to look at Dean as soon as the doctor mentioned his relationship to Hannah. Even though Gretchen had yet to meet Hannah, she had heard what Gina and a few other nurses that Hannah Potter was a victim of child abuse.

"He's currently in the process of getting custody of her," Dr. Harper added, eyeing the nurse.

Gretchen was a kind-hearted woman with three children of her own, and two grandchildren. With Gretchen knowing a few details about the situation, she would see to it that Dean was treated fairly and kept in the loop of she wasn't around.

"Hannah's with Gina and Ariana," Gretchen said. "They'll be moving onto the x-rays in a few minutes. We simply need Mr. Winchester's signature." The nurse slid a form to the doctor before turning to see how some of the other nurses were doing. She would also keep an eye on the younger nurses.

Dr. Harper picked the form up and glanced over it before instructing Dean to sign it. "Someone should be back for you in the next few hours to take you to Hannah."

Dean nodded, wondering how his half-sister was doing. He didn't know her well, but he knew she had to strong – it was a Winchester genetic. In the meantime though, he needed to find something to shoot or hit. He had a feeling that Hannah wasn't treated well by the Dursleys and Dr. Harper had just confirmed it. Only Dr. Harper had confirmed that Hannah wasn't only mistreated and neglected, she had been implied Hannah suffered physical abuse.

Turning, Dean headed back to the small waiting area. Why hadn't Sawyer mentioned any of this? When Dean saw him next that stupid wizard was dead!

Thinking of Sawyer, Dean realized that he didn't have a way to contact the man. He cursed. Dean pulled out his phone, his mind racing. It looked like he needed Nathan Ridley _now_. Searching through his contacts, Dean found the number he wanted. He pressed the call button and brought the phone to his ear.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Auror Offices, Nashville, Tennessee_

Nathan Ridley sat at his desk, mindlessly spinning around in his chair. It had been a slow day – well, technically, a month. When he slowed, Ridley turned his attention to his desk. He had some reports he could write, if there was nothing else. His face twisted into a sneer at the thought of paperwork. Ridley hated paperwork – and it was probably what helped a role in his lack of promotion.

Ridley had been working as an auror for almost six years. He was skilled in combat, capture, and hunting. But he had no skills or patiences for paperwork. If a promotion was based solely on battle skills, Ridley would have been promoted by now. But promotions at lower levels involved some skills with paperwork.

Slide his chair over to pile of paper, Ridley decided to try and accomplish a little. If he could get a few things filled out, then his boss would faint – and probably take him out to dinner and then over to see Joyner for a mental evolution. The thought of seeing Matt Gregory stunned speechless was enough of a motivator, and a free dinner sounded even better.

For a few minutes, Ridley worked on one of his overdue reports. He dropped his pen when he felt his cell phone start vibrating. The cell phone Ridley used – and just about every other witch or wizard in the country used – were some special design that ran off both magic and electricity. It required charging like a muggle cell phone would and ran off the charge, but the cell phone had some sort of rune sensor that switch the phone to magic was the phone entered an area with a lot of magic. It was complicated and Ridley didn't see the point of trying to understand it.

Pulling the cell phone out of his pocket, Ridley was shocked at the name flashing across the screen. _Dean Winchester_, it had been awhile.

Flipping the phone open, he answered, "What can I do you for, Winchester?" He leaned back in his chair and dropped the pen he was using.

"I need your help," Dean said, sounding awkward.

Ridley raised an eyebrow. He could guess why Dean sounded a little awkward. He normally didn't ask for help, so whatever he needed help with had to be big – and _way_ more interesting that paperwork. "Where are you?" he asked.

"North Shore Medical Center," Dean replied, "in Salem, Massachusetts."

Ridley scribbled the name down. "I should be there in within an hour," he said. He had been to Salem, Massachusetts, before, but never to North Shore Medical Center. He would have to floo to Boston, Massachusetts, Auror office and get a portkey to the hospital. Chances were that the medical center doubled as a magical hospital as well as muggle. The part of Ridley's journey that would take the longest would be going through security and getting the portkey.

"Just get here," Dean said, his voice sounding a little desperate.

Ridley hung up without another word. He stood up from his desk and walked out of his cubical towards the Head Auror office, Gregory should be in.

Knocking on the door, he waited patiently for Gregory to let him in.

The door opened a few seconds later, and Ridley stepped in. He walked up to the large mahogany deck. Head Auror Gregory sat behind his deck with a stern look on his face and a few stacks of organized paper.

"What is it now, Ridley?" Gregory asked, staring at Ridley.

"I'm taking the rest of the afternoon off," he declared, "and a few more days." He was confederate that Gregory wouldn't fire him, and even though Ridley was a headache around the office, he rarely missed a day.

Gregory reached for a folder behind and pulled out a sheet. He gave it to Ridley. "Vacation or sick?" he asked, referring to the sheet.

Ridley thought a moment. While he had plenty of both days saved, he wasn't sure. Going to meet up with Dean would be a form of work, but he wasn't seen as actual work. But by the time he was done with Dean, he would probably needed a day or two to recover. "Both," he said, filling out of the form.

Gregory raised an eyebrow, silently telling him to explain.

"Dean Winchester needs my help," Ridley explained.

"Ah," Gregory said. He knew a little about Dean Winchester and the Winchester name in general – all Aurors did. After all, John Winchester was one of the best hunters in the country, having slayed more creatures and monsters than most Aurors. Dean at twenty-six was already making quite the name for himself. He meant surpass his father in kills.

Ridley shrugged with a half-smile. At least seeing Dean would mean he would get to do _something_ – and not have that "something" mean paperwork, which would be waiting for him when he returned.

"Just send me daily update via email and not text message," Gregory said.

Ridley smiled at the way his fifty-eight year boss said "text message" as if it was a foreign word to him. Knowing Gregory, it probably was.

"Yes sir," Ridley promised. He stood up, sliding the completed form back over to Gregory.

Gregory collected the form and glanced it over. He nodded, wordlessly dismissing Ridley.

Ridley left the office and walked back to his cubical. Glancing around his cubical, he grabbed his second wand, his Glock 17 9mm, and his laptop. He placed his second wand in his ankle hostler while his Glock went to the hostler on his hip. He placed the laptop in his shoulder bag where he stored the chargers and a few changes of clothes.

He threw the bag over his head and walked out of his cubical. Ridley walked quickly towards the elevators. He pressed the button to up and waited patiently for the elevator to come. The elevator arrived a minute or so later. He stepped on and pressed the button for the top floor. As the elevator sped off towards the top floor, Ridley leaned back against the side.

The elevator didn't stop on the way up, so it reached the top. Ridley stepped off of the elevator and made his way towards the floo systems. He walked over to the counter. All floo traffic was controlled and monitored. Employees were signed-in in the morning and signed-out in the evenings. Guests were tracked.

Three of the sections of the counter were in use. In section an employee stood or sat behind their name-plate, a stone, and a computer, which ran off of a combination of magic and electricity. It worked a lot like the magic cell phone.

"Auror Ridley," greeted Emily Jenner when he walked over to her. She smiled at him, looking mildly flirtatious.

Ridley ignored her mild advances, use to them by now. He tapped his wand to the stone in front her. The stone had some special runes in it that connected with a computer program that tracked who was in the building and who wasn't.

"You're leaving early," she commented, batting her eyelashes. "Anything special?"

Ridley said nothing for a few seconds before smirking. "More someone special," he said with a wave.

He walked over to one of the fireplaces labeled outgoing. Taking a handful of floo powder, he stepped inside of the fireplace. Throwing it down, he spoke clearly, "Auror offices, Boston, Massachusetts." None of the auror offices had special names since there were multiple offices in a state, and hundreds across the country.

Ridley closed his eyes as he started to spin. He spun around for a few minutes before stopping. When he stopped spinning, Ridley graceful landed out of the fireplace. He glanced around the place he exited. This room looked a lot like the one back in Nashville, Tennessee.

Locating the sign-in decks, Ridley walked over and stood in the short line. There were only two people working at the sign-in and one working the sign-out, and a line of five people waiting to sign-in.

Ridley took breath as he waited. He had a place he needed to get to _now_, and this was going to take awhile. While he waited, Ridley took the time to play a game of Frogger on his cell phone.

About fifteen minutes later, he was walking up to the available male. According to the name-plate, his name was Clayton. Ridley handed his badge as he tapped his wand to stone before placing his wand on the counter and resting his hand palm up. It was standard procedure when someone was signing-in into magical government building.

Clayton scanned the badge with wand and glanced to the computer screen. He moved onto the scan the wand before referring back to the computer screen. Next, Clayton picked up a dagger and perked Ridley's pointer finger. Clayton flicked a drop or two blood onto the stone. A few seconds later, he was waving his wand to banish the blood. "I hope you have a good day, Auror Ridley," he said, sliding the wand and the badge back to the owner.

Ridley took his badge back and clipped it to his jeans before sliding the wand into his wrist holster. He nodded to Clayton before walking in the direction of the elevators as indicated by a few signs.

Over in the elevator area, Ridley found a directory mounted to the wall. According to it, the office of portkeys was on the fifth floor. Knowing where he wanted to go, Ridley pushed the button to summon an elevator.

**.oO0Oo.**

_North Shore Medical Center, Salem, Massachusetts_

Dr. Harper took the medical chart offered to her by Gina the nurse. It had to be the results from Ms. Potter's x-rays and physical. First she glanced over the results of the x-rays. Her ankle was broken in two places, and she had a history of injuring that ankle by the stress lines. It would probably require surgery to fix. A few of the other x-rays included other ankle, both of her knees, her collarbone and shoulders, her elbows, and her wrists. The x-ray of her right wrist caught the doctor's attention. It almost appeared as thought the bones were _new_ because their were no signs of past break, stress lines, or anything – like her left wrist had.

Dr. Harper frowned. It was a mystery – and one she didn't want to solve. Releasing a sigh, she turned her attention to the physical. Multiple cuts and bruises, some of varies states of healing, a few dog bites, a history of malnourishment, and a deep cut to the right forearm.

Pulling out a few of the photographs, Dr. Harper studied the wound on Ms. Potter's forearm. The cut was a decent length, about six inches long. Even its placement onto of the vain, it almost looked like a suicide attempt.

Sighing again, Dr. Harper wrote down an order for Ms. Potter to talk to someone, and overnight observation. Ms. Potter wouldn't be leaving the hospital for a little while.

Dr. Harper stopped by the nurses' station near the waiting area Dean was in. She was tempted to hide this from him because this was his _little sister_ and it was heavy, but he needed – and had a _right_ – to know.

"How's Mr. Winchester?" she asked Gretchen, the head nurse.

"He's begin coming over every ten minutes for an update," Gretchen replied, a mixture of annoyance, pity, and respect in her voice. "He's worried about her, but he's driving some of us crazy."

Dr. Harper giggled a little. That sounded like the Dean Winchester from her childhood. Family meant _a lot_ to him, and his _displeasure_ of hospitals was well known.

Taking a deep breath, Dr. Harper grew serious – she had a job to do. She organized what she was going to take with her and checked a few pieces of information before hurrying over to the waiting area Dean was at.

Dean was waiting in the same seat at early. He hunched forward with his arms resting on his legs and his head bowed. Every few seconds his legs would move, and he would glance up at the clock before scowling and glancing back down.

Dr. Harper walked over to the man and stood in front of him for a couple seconds. Dean glanced up, and stared at her for a moment before standing up. Standing at his full five foot nine inches height, he was a good six inches taller. The doctor motioned for Dean to follow her as she led him away from the waiting area.

"Your sister's been moved to a room on the sixth floor," she said, stopping in front of an elevator. She pushed the up button. "The results of her physical and her x-rays weren't good – especially her ankle."

Dean straightened up at the mention of her poor health. This was getting worse by the minute. Hannah probably needed him more than Dean realized. There was little question at the moment on whether or not he would take her.

"Her right ankle is broken in two places," she explained, climbing onto the elevator. "To fix it will require surgery."

As the elevator rose to the sixth floor, Dr. Harper explained some more of the findings to Dean, only leaving out the cut to her forearm.

Stopping down the hallways from Hannah's room, Dr. Harper took a deep breath. "How well do you know your sister?" she asked, turning to Dean. It was now or never.

"Not very well," Dean said. It wasn't going to tell Olivia that he had _just _learned about Hannah and met her that day. No, that wouldn't go over very well.

Dr. Harper crossed both of her arms over the folders in her hands. Taking another deep breath, she explained, "There's an unexplainable cut – about six inches long – on her right forearm."

Dean's eyes widened and he paled, picking up the hint. "There's no way," he said, shaking his head. "She's been through a lot, but she would _never_ – I don't . . . I _can't_ believe it."

"I don't know," Dr. Harper said, sighing. "I guess the cut to be about a month old. It _could_ be from anything, but based on the placement, it looks like a suicide attempt."

Dean leaned back against the wall, all of his energy suddenly gone. He didn't know what to think or to believe. He didn't think Hannah would ever _think_ about killing herself – let alone _try_ it. But in reality, Dean hardly knew Hannah. He knew enough to know that she had had a difficult life. Could Dean _really_ handle Hannah? Was he even ready?

"Can I see her?" Dean asked, sounding a little desperate. There were _so many_ questions swirling around in his head.

Dr. Harper nodded, and led him down the hallway to room 623. "She's in here," she said, opening the door.

Dean entered first and pushed passed the curtain hanging in the doorway. The room was small with decent furniture. There was a dresser-looking thing with three drawers and a door. On top of it was a TV, rather new, with a DVD player. There were three chairs in the room, all around the hospital bed, and there was a door that led to the bathroom.

Glancing at Hannah, Dean walked over to her. He had noticed she was small and pale, but looking at her in the hospital bed made her seem smaller and paler . . . and younger. Dean stood over her bed, studying her. She wore a hospital gown, and her right leg was propped up.

"Dr. Harper," someone said, entering the room.

Both Dean and the doctor turned to see who had entered. It was a woman, around the same age as Dr. Harper, with an average build and around five foot five inches tall. Her sandy blonde hair was pulled back in a bun, her hazel eyes were scanning over a document in her hand, and she wore blue scrubs with a white coat.

"Yes?" Dr. Harper replied, glancing over at the woman. She didn't know this woman, but she was clearly hospital staff.

"I'm Doctor Meredith Jennings," she said, looking up and holding out her hand. "I've been assigned to take over Ms. Potter's treatments."

**.oO0Oo.**

_Sam and Jess' Apartment, Palo Alto, California_

It was late when Jessica Moore returned to her off-campus apartment she shared with her boyfriend. It had been a busy day – and summer, so far. Jessica smiled when entered farther into the apartment. She toes her tennis shoes off and left them on the side of the door. Walking into the small living room, she dropped her bags onto the couch and collapsed onto it.

Glancing to the left, she eyed the phone. The light was blinking red, indicating her new messages. It made sense since Jessica had been visiting her family in San Diego for a few weeks, and Sam left on Thursday with a few guys to go to Mexico. Leaning over the arm of the couch, she pressed the button and pulled herself closer to the phone.

_"You have seven unheard messages,"_ the machine said. _"Message one, sent Friday at 11:20 AM."_

"Hey, Sam, Jess, it's Tyson," the voice of Tyson Brady, a close friend of Sam's, said. "Guess I missed you. Call me when you get this."

Jess pressed the delete button, trusting Sam to call him back later.

_"Message deleted. Message one, sent Friday at 4:25 PM,"_ the machine said.

"Sam, do you have the notes from Chem?" Becky Warren asked, panicking. "I need them, if you do."

_"Message two, sent Saturday at 8:41 AM,"_ the machine said.

"It's Zach, if you have the chemistry notes, please send them to Becky, she's going crazy," Zach Warren, Becky's older brother, said.

_"Message three, sent Saturday at 11:13 AM,"_ the machine said.

"Never mind, Sam," Becky Warren said. "I found my notes."

Jess made a mental note to delete the messages since Sam didn't really need to hear them. Maybe she would leave them, Sam did enjoy laughing at his friends' actions – especially Becky when she needed to study.

_"Message four, sent Sunday at 6:45 PM,"_ the machine said.

"Jess, it's Chloe," Jess' friend, Chloe Manning, said. "Call me, it's urgent – urgent as in _ring_ me _soon_."

Jess sat up a little straighter at that, her eyes widening. If that meant what she thought it did than Sam bought an engagement ring or he was looking to. A smile pressed across her lips at the thought. She was too busy thinking to hear the next message.

_"Message five, sent today at 12:03 PM,"_ the machine said.

"Samuel Winchester, this is Gina Norman, I'm a nurse at North Shore Medical Center in Salem, Massachusetts," the voice of Gina Norman said on the recording. "I'm calling to inform you that your sister, Hannah Potter, was admitted into the emergency room earlier this afternoon. She's currently under the care of your brother, Dean Winchester. When you get this, please call me back – it is rather urgent."

_"Message six, sent today at 6:47 PM,"_ the machine said.

"Hey Jess, it's Sam," her boyfriend's voice said, snapping Jess out of her thoughts and causing her to smile. "I just wanted to call and let you know that we're headed back early. Nick drank the water _again_, and now he's sick. See ya soon."

Jess smiled before standing up. She took a few steps towards the phone and pressed the button to delete all the messages.

_"Messages deleted. You have no unheard messages, and no saved messages,"_ the machine said.

Jess picked her few bags up and took them to the bedroom where she dropped them on the floor near her side. She's take care of them later. First, she wanted to bake Sam some chocolate chip cookies, it was a small tradition of theirs to leave one another cookies after a trip. Knowing Sam, he left her some oatmeal raisin ones in the fridge.

* * *

><p>Next Part: <strong>Episode 04: Decision<strong> should be up sometime between Christmas and New Years, probably closer to New Years, if not after.

* * *

><p>Rambling Explanation: If you visited my author's page since March, you'll know I've been dealing with a lot. February I got hay fever a few times, and in March I was admitted to the ER for allegories. The real problems began in April. In April, I was diagnosed with <em>numerous<em> wrists problems, including carpal tunnel. I've gone through a lot dealing with these, most of which I don't want to get into.

In the end, I had to wait for _both_ my doctor and my physical therapist to agree I was ready for real typing. Thinking I knew better, I jumped the gun and relapsed a few times. The most recent was bad. I've been cleared for "light" typing. Meaning, schoolwork plus around 500 words a day - while trying to keep it under 2,000 total. So, it takes awhile to write.


	5. Episode 04

**Please Note Before Reading:** This chapter (and the next) will be a little chappy and fast pace. I wanted to get to the plot of _Supernatural_, and some sibling bonding between Dean and Hannah.

**Warning(s):** This chapter deals with mentions of _child abuse_, _child neglect_, and _talk of suicide_.

**Pairing(s):** mentions of past Cedric Diggory/Hannah Potter  
><strong>Episode Summary:<strong> It's official, Dean's taking custody of kid half-sister.  
><strong>Words:<strong> ~7,500

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 04: Decisions<strong>

_July 25, 2005 (continued)  
><em>_North Shore Medical Center, Salem, Massachusetts_

Auror Nathan Ridley stepped out of the floo as graceful as he could. While he was raised in the magical community, and had been flooing for over twenty, he was clumsy when it came to flooing – and using portkeys. Other than those two forms of magical transpiration, he was fine.

Dusting off his civilian clothing, Ridley glanced around the flooing area of the hospital. It was rather plain and ordinary. There were four fireplaces, two for arrivals and two for departures, with a check-in and check-out counters like Auror offices had.

With a sigh, Ridley walked over to the check-in counter. Only one woman at the check-in counter with no one in line. He walked over and stood in front of the counter, waiting for the woman to finish whatever she was doing on her computer.

"Please state your name and business," the woman said, her tone bored sounding. She turned to look at him with a stern expression.

"Nathan Ridley," he said, pulling out his wallet and sliding the woman his driver's license. "I'm here as moral support for a friend."

The woman scanned his driver's license with her wand, which sent the data to her computer. This computer system was a lot like the one at aurors' offices, it tracked the magical visitors in the hospital. The woman nodded, sliding the driver's license back. She pointed him in the direction of the elevators, and turned back to whatever she was doing on the computer.

As he walked towards the elevators, Ridley pulled his cell phone out. He quickly composed a text message to Dean.

_To: Dean Winchester  
><em>_Message: What room are you in?_

He pushed the button to summon the elevator while keeping an eye on his cell phone.

_From: Dean Winchester  
><em>_Message: Room 623_

The elevator arrived about a minute later. He stepped on and pushed the button for the sixth floor. The elevator went down, and stopped at the correct floor. He stepped off and followed the signs that led towards Dean's room.

He came to the door, and knocked. It was opened a moment later by a healthy Dean Winchester. Ridley's eyes narrowed as he took in his friend's appearance.

A look of relief crossed Dean's face and he motioned for Ridley to come in. Ridley walked into the room, and noticed the girl sitting on the bed. She looked around twelve or thirteen with large glasses, messy dark hair, and a little pale dressed in the standard hospital gown. She glanced over at Ridley, her hazel-green eyes meeting his brown eyes, before turning her attention to Dean.

Dean closed the door, and glanced between his friend and his little sister. The tension in the room started to grow awkward.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me?" Ridley asked, motioning toward Hannah.

Dean straightened up. "Han, this is my . . . friend, Nathan Ridley, he's an Auror from Tennessee," Dean said. "Nathan, this is Hannah Potter, my sister."

Ridley froze when he heard Dean say "Hannah Potter." He knew who she was – a lot of people knew who she was. She was the only known surviver of the Killing Curse, who Europe called The Girl-Who-Lived. Some Americans called her that, most called her The Survivor. While Hannah Potter was famous, most Americans didn't consider her important. She was British, and had nothing to do with America.

He glanced at his friend and his friend's sister. They had a few features in common. They had the same nose, the same ears, and the same eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Hannah," Ridley said with a small smile. "I never thought Dean would be related to The Survivor."

Hannah frowned while Dean scowled.

"'The Survivor'?" Hannah asked.

Ridley's smile turned nervous at the look on Dean's face. "It's what you're . . . called here for," he explained. "Most Americans call you The Survivor because you survived the Killing Curse. Most Americans find The Girl-Who-Lived to be long and distasteful."

Hannah nodded. The Survivor did sound better than The Girl-Who-Lived, but she didn't want a title.

"Why did you call me, Dean?" Ridley asked, turning to his friend.

"I need some help," Dean replied awkwardly. He took a seat near Hannah's bed.

Ridley walked over and helped himself to a seat near Dean. "With what?" he asked.

"Hannah," answered Dean.

His sister glanced over at him, and looked between him and Ridley.

"David Sawyer from the M.S.D.," Dean began to explain, "is trying to help me get custody of Hannah," he took a deep breath, "and I don't trust him. There's something he isn't telling me – us."

Ridley said nothing, but nodded. He could act as the go-between for Dean and this David Sawyer.

"Can you pick up my car?" Dean asked several minutes later.

Sawyer chuckled, cracking a smile. He nodded. While he was out, he would see about picking up some other things for Dean and Hannah. Maybe some movies, like _Disney_ movies – _everyone_ loved Disney movies. With a smile at Hannah, Ridley and Dean left the room.

"My baby's at Washington Park," Dean said, handing his spare set of keys.

Ridley took the keys, and twirled them around his finger with a smile. This showed _how much_ Dean trusted him because he handed over the keys to the Impala – his baby.

"You should visit the gift shop," Ridley told his friends as they walked towards the elevators. "It looks like both you and Hannah could use something to do."

Dean stratched side of his neck. Maybe a trip to the gift shop wouldn't hurt.

When they got to the elevator, Ridley pushed the button to go up and pushed the button for Dean to go down. The elevator going up came first and Ridley got up, headed up to the top floor where he could apperate to this Washington Park.

A few seconds later, the elevator going down came. Dean got on it and pushed the button for the first floor. That where the gift shop was, right? The elevator arrived to the first floor a couple minutes later. He stepped off and glanced at the overhead signs. One pointing in the right read _Gift Shop_. Dean followed it.

Arriving to the gift shop, Dean found it rather empty. It made sense since it was almost eight, which according to the sign was when it was supposed to close. There were two people working, and one other person shopping.

Dean wondered around, looking at everything they had. He didn't know what to get Hannah. Did she like to draw? What about writing? Should Dean encourage school-related activities? He knew Sam would because Sam had like school and he was good at it. Dean hadn't been bad at school, but he hadn't liked it – the fact that he was a drop out proved some of that.

Walking around, Dean picked up a few things that he liked or that called to him. The only thing that really "called to him" was a stuffed black dog. There was something about that stuffed animal that told him Hannah would love it. With a few things in hand, Dean checked out and left the gift shop, headed back up to Hannah's room.

When he arrived back to Hannah's room, Dean found her seating in her hospital bed with a book. According to the cover it was called _The Magical Guide to Muggle America_. The title was weird. Hannah glanced up from the book when she heard Dean enter, and closed it. Dean walked over to the chair closest to her and sat down.

He pulled the stuffed black dog out of the plastic bag from the gift shop. "Here," he said awkwardly, holding the stuffed dog out for Hannah. He really hoped she liked it.

Hannah stared at the stuffed dog for a moment before reaching out and grabbing it. She looked over the stuffed animal for a moment before pulling it close. "I think I had something like this when I was young," she muttered, hugging the stuffed dog tight. "My dad and my godfather were animagus. My dad turned into a stag, and my godfather into a large black dog."

"What's an animagus?" Dean asked. Listening to Hannah's description, it sounded like a skin-walkers, but he wouldn't going to jump to that conclusion since skin-walkers weren't normal stags, and Hannah and James were magical. So, it was probably some magical ability.

"An animagus is a witch or a wizard who choses to turn into an animal," Hannah explained. "It's, like, the opposite of a werewolf – who is _forced_ to turn."

Dean's eyes narrowed as he listened to Hannah's explanation. It made sense, but he wanted to do more research on the subject. Hopefully Ridley – or Sawyer – could hook him up with some books.

Silence fell between the pair.

"Can we play, like, twenty questions or something?" Hannah asked. She blushed a little when Dean turned to look at her. She shrugged as she stared to explain, "It might help us get to know each other better or something."

A million questions came to Dean's mind. "Sure," he said with a smile. "You start."

A smile bloomed across Hannah's face. "What do you do for a living?" she asked.

Dean thought for a moment. Since he wanted to take her in, she would learn about the family business, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to join it. "The family business," he replied. "I'll tell you about later, I promise."

Hannah nodded, biting her lip.

"How's Hogwarts?" he asked. The little he knew about the school, he wasn't too sure if he wanted Hannah to go back.

"It was like home," Hannah replied, her voice sounding far-off, "but then the tournament came." She took a deep breath, "What's so special about your car?"

"My dad gave it to me," answered Dean. "It's, almost, like my home."

The exchanged continued. Each asking questions, none of going too far in depth.

Dean wanted to know more about Hannah's life at Hogwarts and with her relatives, but he knew it wasn't the time or the place. Instead, he spled for questions about her life, like friends – best friends were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger – and her first date with Cedric Diggory – an afternoon pincin by the lake at Hogwarts.

Hannah had a feelings should avoid questoins about Sam currently, and why he moved around so much as a kid, and his criminal history. So she asked Dean about the coolest place he'd ever been – a tie between Knotts Berry Farms in California, and Six Flags in Texas – and his favorite place for a cheeseburger – some small diner in New Orlenas, and he liked _bacon_ cheeseburgers.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Red Lion Motel, Salem, Massachusetts_

Sawyer knocked on the door again, waiting for Dean to answer. He sighed in annoyance, and checked his watch. It was almost nine. Glaring at the door, Sawyer knocked once more. A quick look around, he noticed no one was in the area. He pulled out his wand and tapped the doorknob.

The door creaked opened, and Sawyer stepped inside. The room was the standard room for _this_ type of motel. Two double beds, a dresser, a small table with four chairs, a mini-fridge, a small closet and a small bathroom. It was really nothing special.

Sawyer glanced over the room, looking for any sign of Dean Winchester or Hannah Potter. As far as he could tell, his charge had never stepped foot in this room. To be extra sure, Sawyer waved his wand, and the spell came back negative for any DNA regarding Hannah Potter.

Releasing a sigh of frustration, Sawyer turned and left the room, making sure he locked the door behind him. In the hall, Sawyer leaned against the door and thought for a moment. How else could he track Hannah Potter down?

He didn't want to try anything that might alert others – say, England – to her whereabouts. So locating charms were out, anything to trance her magical signature were also out. Maybe tracking Dean Winchester would be easier. But _how_?

Sawyer's eyes drifted over to the parking lot. Of course! He could scan for Dean Winchester's Impala. No one would really know who it belonged and why Sawyer was trying to find it. Where the Impala was, would lead to Dean, who would lead to Hannah.

Sawyer glanced around the hallway, and found nobody around. He waved his wand, casting the Item Locater Charm. This charm would find a certain item within a hundred mile radius.

Once the charm was cast, the location of the Impala appeared in Sawyer's mind's eye. Washing Park was about twenty miles from the motel. Sawyer exited the motel and climbed into his car, and sped off towards the park. He needed Hannah back for the evening, and work on manipulating Dean into taking custody.

With Dean taking custody, it would be best for everyone. John didn't want the girl. The Campballs would either kill the girl, or bound her powers, or turn her into a weapon. John's parents and siblings was dead. Adam wasn't actually related to Hannah, and he was too young. Sam had _demon_ blood. Therefore, Dean was the only choice, and the only _normal_ one among the family of hunters.

**...**

_Washington Park, Salem, Massachusetts_

Sawyer pulled into a random parking spot, and turned the engine off as he slid the key out. He glanced over the parking lot, looking for any sign of Dean Winchester's 1967 Chevy Impala. He spotted the black car on the other end of the parking lot.

He sat in his car for a little, watching the Impala. After a few minutes and no sign of Dean, Sawyer sighed. He slowly slid out of his own car, and shut the door behind him. He walked over towards the Impala, but he didn't expect to find anything related to the whereabouts of Dean or Hannah.

Glancing in the car through the windows, he didn't see anything. He wanted to open the car up, and look inside, but without a "valid reason" he couldn't.

Sighing, Sawyer glanced in the direction of the park. He couldn't trace Hannah for the same reasons hadn't back at the motel, and he couldn't trace Dean because he didn't have a magical signature. This would be the ideal situation for Sam Winchester to have custody because he was traceable given his _demon_ blood or his weak psychic powers. But those _benefits_ weren't worth considering Sam for custody. Dean Winchester was the better choice of a guardian for Hannah Potter.

Sighing, Sawyer leaned against the Impala. Where could he check for Hannah and Dean next? He sighed again before pushing off of the Impala. He walked back over to his car, and opened the door, sliding into the driver's seat. He stared out the window.

Sawyer turned to look at the Impala when something out of the corner of his eye moved. He watched as a man walked over to the Impala and opened the driver's door. Sawyer's eyes narrowed. Where was Hannah?

The man started the Impala up, and backed up before driving off. Sawyer quickly copied, but followed the car at a good distance. They drove for about twenty-five minutes, mostly on the freeway, before the Impala turned into a hospital parking lot. Sawyer saw the Impala park in a spot in the lot. Under the lights, he noticed the person wasn't Dean Winchester. It was a man with dark blonde hair, and he wore a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a white shirt underneath a green jacket. The man looked, kind of, similar to Dean, but he was too tall. The man entered the hospital as Sawyer drove into the parking garage.

**...**

_North Shore Medical Center, Salem, Massachusetts_

Sawyer smiled at the nurse, Gina, as she led him to Hannah's room. He patted his packet, thankful for the magical paper. The magical paper was some American invitation that allowed magical government workers to pose as any government worker they wanted in the muggle world. He was currently posing as a social worker, and the nurse was more than willing to help him.

"Here you are," Gina said, pointing towards the room 623. "If you need anything else, please let me know," she stated before walking back to the ER.

Sawyer opened the door and walked right in. He didn't even bother to knock or announce his presence. When he entered the room, Sawyer found Hannah sitting in a hospital reading with Dean sitting next to her and the blonde man from the parking lot sitting near Dean.

Dean glanced over at him and his eyes narrowed. He caught the blonde man's attention and motioned towards the door. Hannah was too busy reading to notice. The blonde man and Dean both stood up, and Dean muttered something to Hannah. She glanced up from her book and nodded at Dean before going back to her book.

Dean and the blonde man walked towards Sawyer, and pushed him out of the room. They took him to a small waiting area around the corner from Hannah's room. Dean glared at him while the blonde man crossed his arms.

"This is David Sawyer?" the blonde man asked.

Dean nodded.

"You go back to Hannah, I'll work everything out with Sawyer," the blonde man said.

A few seconds were spent with Dean looking between the two of them before he turned and walked back towards Hannah's room. Sawyer knew that spoke a lot about how much Dean trusted this man.

Sawyer turned his attention to the blonde man. Now that he was focused solely on the man up close, he found the man familiar. His eyes narrowed as he tried to place the man. He could conclude that this man was a wizard, but he wasn't sure where he knew him from.

"Nathan Ridley," the blonde man said, holding his hand out, "auror from Nashville."

Sawyer eyes widened. Now he knew the man. There was a picture of him in Dean's file. "David Sawyer, M.S.D.," he said, shaking hands.

"What is the government's interest in Dean having custody of Hannah?" Ridley asked, crossing his arms as he stared down at Sawyer.

A fake smile slid across Sawyer's face. "That would be classified," he answered.

Ridley raised an eyebrow, staring down at Sawyer.

Back in Hannah's hospital room, Dean sat down next to her bed. He glanced around the room, feeling restless and a little bored. As his hazel-green eyes came back to Hannah, Dean felt a little hunger. The more he thought about it, the more hunger he felt. The last time he ate was around noon, and it was after eight.

"Want dinner?" Dean asked, turning his attention to Hannah.

She looked up from her book, and nodded.

Dean leaned over her, and pushed the button to summon a nurse. He didn't want to find the cafeteria.

A few minutes later a nurse entered the room. She was short with olive skin, dark hair, and pink scrubs.

"I'm your evening nurse, Iris Chapel," she said, introducing herself. "What can I get you, Ms. Potter?" she asked, walking over to Hannah's side.

"Can we get something to eat?" Hannah asked, sounding a little timid.

"Of course," Iris said. She turned around and grabbed something out of the dresser, and handed it to Hannah. "This is the menu."

Hannah took it, and looked it over with Dean reading over her shoulder.

"Normally your brother would have to get his food from the cafeteria, but I'll have it brought up this once," she said with a smile.

Hannah and Dean ordered, and the nurse left to place it with a promise that it would be delivered within thirty minutes.

Shortly after Iris left, Doctor Meredith Jennings entered the room.

"Good evening, Ms. Potter, Mr. Winchester," she greeted them. "Now that we're alone, I'd like to re-introduce myself. I'm actually _Healer_ Meredith Jennings – or Healer Jennings."

Hannah's eyes widened while Dean was confused.

"I'm witch, Mr. Winchester," she explained. "A healer means that I've gone through just as much school as a doctor, but I have access to potions and spells in addition to medicine."

Hannah picked up her stuffed animal, which she named Padfood, after her godfather's animagus form or something. Dean kind of followed what she was talking about, but he didn't understand much of it.

"I've looked over Ms. Potter's charts, x-rays, and everything else," Healer Jennings began to explain. "I would like to fix her ankle tonight with Skele-Gro, and it can also fix from of the other damaged bones."

Hannah went pale at the mention of Skele-Gro. She remembered it from her second year when Professor Lockhart had vanished the bones in her right arm after the Slytherin versus Gryffindor Quidditch game.

Noticing Hannah's reaction, Dean decided to talk to Ridley before agreeing.

"I'll, also, start getting Hannah updated on her shots," the healer continued. "According to our records, she hasn't had any since she started kindergarten. So, she's overdue on numerous shots.

"I would, also, like to look at her scar," Healer Jennings continued to explain. "I understand that it's a cursed scar of some kind, but I would like to take a closer look. The fact that it hasn't healed any since you got has me considered."

She stayed a little longer, and scheduled to come back in an hour with the Skele-Gro.

"What is Skele-Gro?" Dean asked, turning to his sister. Ridley wasn't back, but he wanted to know what it was before the healer was back in the room.

"It's a potion that re-grows and mends bones," announced someone from the doorway. Dean glanced over to see that Iris was back in the room _and_ she brought dinner. She walked over to Hannah and placed the tray down on the table next to her.

Turning to Dean, she continued, "It's usually done overnight since it takes awhile to work. While it works, it's painful, and the panient can't have any pain-killers because Skele-Gro doesn't mix well with anything. While it is painful, it's the most effective way to re-grow and mend bones."

Dean sighed and looked over at Hannah. "I'll take," she whispered. "It means we can leave sooner."

He didn't want to stay at the hospital too long, but he wanted Hannah to receive the treatment she wanted. If she wanted to find a different treatment then it was fine with him. But he had a feeling he shouldn't push the issue, so they would talk about it later.

"I'll see if I can get you cot for the evening," Iris told Dean with a smile before she left the room.

The next hour passed with Dean and Hannah eating before an orderly appeared and collected the tray. While neither Sawyer nor Ridley reappeared in the room. Dean was beginning to wonder where they were, but he figured he could find them later. Right now, he wanted to be with his sister.

Healer Jennings entered the room with Iris. The nurse was carrying a large bottle and a cup. They stopped next to Hannah, and Iris handed the healer the large bottle and the cup. Dean watched as Healer Jennings opened the bottle and poured it into a cup. His eyes widened when he saw it start to _smoke_ as it was poured.

When the healer was done pouring, she capped the bottle and handed it to Iris before turning her attention to Hannah. "Drink this," she ordered, handing the cup over.

Hannah took the cup and made a funny taste before chugging it down. Her face twisted into a mask of unpleaseness, which led Dean to believe that the potion tasted like shit. When it was gone, she handed the cup back to the healer and made herself comfortable on the hospital bed and curled up with her stuffed animal. She was asleep within five minutes. During those five minutes, Healer Jennings left the room and Iris stayed behind to watch over Hannah.

"I'll have a cot in here in ten minutes," the nurse promised before she left the room.

Dean remained seated as he watched his sister. He could tell she was in pain. Only a few minutes into the potion and she was already wimpering and her face was a mask of discomfort.

A knocked sounded from the door before it opened, and Ridley entered. He stared at Dean and Hannah a few seconds before walking over to Dean's side.

"Sawyer'll be back in the morning with the paperwork," Ridley promised. He turned his attention to Hannah, and he watched her for a couple more minutes. "She okay?" he asked, his voice soft and held concern.

"Should be," Dean replied. "She's undergoing Skele-Go or something."

Ridley raised an eyebrow, but nodded. He was pretty sure that Dean meant Skele-Gro. That shit was nasty. During training Ridley ended up drinking more than he cared to remember, and as an auror he still drank more he wanted.

"She should be," Ridley muttered in agreement. "I'll see you in the morning," Ridley said, patting Dean on the shoulder. He left without another word. He planned to be back in the morning around ten. With a smirk, Ridley chingled the keys in his hand. Since Dean was staying with Hannah and he was _such_ a good friend, he wouldn't mind if Ridley used his motel room.

Back in Hannah's room, Dean sighed as he watched his half-sister sleep. He stood up, and pushed his hands into his jean pockets. His hazel-green eyes widened when his hand brushed against his cell phone. He still hadn't heard back from his dad!

Pulling his cell phone out, Dean checked to make sure that he hadn't missed anything. There were no missed calls or unanswered text messages. He closed his cell phone and sat it on the small table next to him.

Iris entered the room a moment later, levinating a cot behind her. With a wave of her hand, the cot was set up along the foot of Hannah's bed. The nurse walked over to Dean and handed him a bag.

Opening the bag, Dean found a pair of blue pajamas, a book, and a few sets of earplugs.

"The potion will cause more discomfort as the night goes on," Iris explained, motioning towards the earplugs. "I thought you would like to sleep since I'm paid to check on your sister."

**.oO0Oo.**

_The voicemail of John Winchester, main cell phone._

First message, left Monday, July 25, 2005, at 10.23 AM:

"Dad, it's Dean. Is there something you've been meaning to tell about mom and her goddaughter? Because I just met someone from the M.S.D., and he told me I have a _half-sister_. What's this all about?"

Second message, left Monday, July 25, 2005, at 1.54 PM:

"Dad, it's Dean. I would really like to talk. I'm thinking about taking custody of Hannah, but I don't know. I think Sam would be a better guardian. Please, call me."

Third message, left Monday, July 25, 2005, at 4.09 PM:

"It's Dean, again, dad. Hannah's in the hospital, and it's not good. I-I've noticed some _things_ about her, but I-I assumed it wasn't this _bad_. Please, call me. I really want to talk to you."

Fourth message, left Monday, July 25, 2005, at 7.48 PM:

"Me again. Please, just call me. I need you're advice or something."

Fifth message, left Monday, July 25, 2005, at 10.57 PM:

"Dean again. Call me. I'm taking custody of Hannah."

**.oO0Oo.**

_July 26, 2005  
><em>_North Shore Medical Center, Salem, Massachusetts_

Hannah Potter shot up in her bed in a cold sweat. She glanced around the room where she was as she started to remember where she was and why she was there. Her eyes found the cot at the foot of her bed where her brother was sound asleep.

The door opened, and someone entered. Hannah squinted at the light, but it was gone quickly. The person walked towards her, stopping to get a bottle of water from the mini-fridge. The person held the bottle out to Hannah when they approached on her the right side of the hospital bed.

Hannah took the bottle and opened it, chugging half of it in less than a minute. Her eyes slowly adjected to the dark. When she looked back up at the person, she recognized the nurse as Iris, the same one from earlier.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Iris asked, sitting herself down on the edge of Hannah's hospital bed.

"Nightmare," she muttered, trying to wave off Iris' concern. These nightmares were nothing new. She'd been having them since Cedric and the graveyard. Recently, they had turned into something more. After witnessing the death of Cedric, and listening to his ghost explain it was her fault, then she went walking. She walked down a long corridor, towards a door. Before she reached the door, she woke up.

Iris nodded, she reached out and started to rub her back.

The pair sat there for close to an hour in silence as Iris tried to comfort Hannah. Over the hour, Hannah slowly grew more tired, and she fell back to sleep.

Once Iris knew Hannah was asleep, she placed the stuffed animal into Hannah's arms, and pulled the blankets up to her chest. Iris glanced over at Dean before leaving the room. He was sound asleep.

**.oO0Oo.**

As far as Gina Norman was concerned, she was a good nurse and a good person. When she called Sam Winchester, she wasn't doing anything wrong. As Hannah's other older brother, he had a right to know she was in the hospital. Gina didn't really care what Olivia ordered. She didn't trust Dean Winchester, something was off about the man, and Olivia was too blind to see.

Gina knew the Dean Winchester type man. He was good looking, had a smooth charm, no doubt a lady's man, had an aura of danger and mystery, and lying to him was like breathing – it came naturally.

So of course, Gina didn't believe him when he said he was in the process of gaining custody. The minute she had the man's name, she had called her husband and had him pull his record. Dean Winchester had a long history of breaking the law. His charges ranged from identity theft to impersonating an officer to breaking and entering. According to Dean's records though, he didn't have custody of his half-sister.

Sam Winchester was the better choice. He was a student at Stanford, on a full scholarship, and his criminal record was a sealed juvie record, which her husband hadn't been able to access.

Gina stretched as she exited the staff room. She walked towards the nurses' station on the sixth floor. While she was assigned to the ER, she wanted to check on Hannah Potter. Hopefully Sam would be there soon, and he could take Hannah away – far away – from Dean.

Gina offered the nurse at the station a small smile before logging onto the computer system. She searched for Hannah Potter, but didn't find anything in the database. She tried a few more time before growling in frustation.

"Can I help you?" the nurse at the station asked.

Gina glanced over at her. She didn't recognize the nurse. She was short with olive skin, dark hair, dark eyes, and a large chest. According to her name tag she was Iris.

"I'm looking for Hannah Potter, but I can't find her in the database," Gina explained.

"Ms. Potter is doing fine," Iris explained. "She's resting as is her brother."

Gina scowled at the mention of Dean. Why he was still here was beyond her! She would have assumed after the visit from Child Services, Dean would have been taken away from the building and banded from seeing his sister.

Next to her, Iris noticed the scowl and narrowed her eyes. She turned to ignore the other nurse, and go back to her own work. Danielle should be in soon, and Iris planned to leave as soon as her friend was there. She was ready to go home and sleep, since she had worked her own "graveyard" shift and she was covering for Danielle – something about her child having a denist appointment.

Glancing at the time, Iris noticed she should go check on Dean and Hannah. She finished up her paperwork before walking off to Hannah's room. When she entered room 623, Iris found that Dean was awake, and seated by his sister's bed, reading the book – _So You Have a Magical Child: A Guide_ – she had given him the night before.

Iris had read it when she was nursing school, and found it to be helpful. The book covered all stages of magical development, from first signs of accidental magic to starting school to the various stages of magical inheritance – age eleven, age fifteen, age seventeen, and age twenty-one. It even included laws about magic use outside of school. Seated in her hospital, Hannah was also reading a book, _Things to Know About America_. Eyeing the two siblings, Iris made a mental to get them a few more books.

"Good morning, Ms. Potter," she said, coming to stop near the foot of Hannah's bed. She waved her hand at the cot, causing it to fold itself up and leaning against the wall.

"You can do wandless magic!?" Hannah said, her eyes widened.

Iris turned to look at the girl before laughing. "No," she said. "I use my wand," she explained, tapping a finger to the wooden bracelet on her right wrist. "These just makes using magic easier."

Hannah eyed the bracelet, her hazel-green eyes lit up in wonder.

"Your brother's book explains these in the chapter about school," Iris stated.

Hannah nodded, turning her attention to her brother's book. She glanced at the cover, deciding she needed to read it when he was done. Judging by the title, it would informative.

"How's your ankle feeling?" Iris asked, turning her attention back to why she was here.

Hannah shrugged. "It feels fine," she replied.

"Healer Jennings will want to take a look at it later," Iris promised. "Probably take a dozen or so x-rays."

Sighing, Hannah nodded. She hated x-rays. She had to lay perfectly still in awkward position for minutes on end.

"What'll ya have?" Iris asked, shoving the breakfast menu towards the siblings.

Hannah glanced over it, her eyes lighting up when she saw fruit salad, and pancakes. At the Dursleys', she only ever cooked bacon, eggs, toast, ham, and other greasy breakfast foods, and Hogwarts' served most of the same things. Eating something fresh and healthy sounded good. Dean was happy to see there was a bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich.

Both siblings placed their orders before Iris left the room.

**...**

Hannah was sitting in the hospital bed, watching mindless television with Dean when a few people entered. Healer Jennings came in with two nurses, followed by Ridley and Sawyer, who was carrying a stack of documents. Hannah sat up a little staighter. She was getting use to see all these people since they were coming and going, but it was still weird.

Ridley smiled at her, and dropped a bag in front of her. He motioned for her to open it, which she did. Inside was a bunch, like ten, sealed movies on DVD. Glancing over the covers, Hannah recognized must of them as Disney movies. While she never, really, got to watch any movies, she recognized the titles and covers from the Dursleys'.

"Those are some of my favorites," Ridley said with a smile. "I thought you might like something _fun_ to watch that wasn't your brother's favorite show."

Hannah smiled and thanked him before glancing over all the movies. She really wanted to watch one right now, but she had a feeling it would have to wait.

"Dean," Sawyer said, cutting off Healer Jennings as the woman was opening her mouth. "We need to go over these," he held up the stack of documents. The top looked official.

Dean nodded as he stood up. He smiled down at Hannah.

"Mr. Winchester, before you leave I would like you to sign this," Healer Jennings said, handing him a clipboard with a few forms. "I'd like to take some new x-rays, and give Hannah a few shots."

Dean took the clipboard, and scanned each form before signing it. Dean and Sawyer left the room, headed to wherever to go over the paperwork.

The nurses dropped onto Hannah's hospital bed and wheeled her out of the room, and in the direction of the x-ray machine. Hannah sighed as she stared up at the ceiling. This was going to be boring.

Dean's head was spinning and his hand was aching when he entered Hannah's hospital room a few hours later. He signed _so many_ documents. Who knew taking custody of his sister involved so much paperwork? And so much decision making. That reminded him, he needed to talk to Hannah about her schooling next year – and in the future. Anyways, he had a certificate – Sawyer was _so_ thoughtful – that proved he was the legal guardian of Hannah Rosemary Potter. He glanced down at it, feeling a sense of pride.

When he entered his sister's hospital room, Dean took one look at his sister before sprinting to her side. Something was wrong. She was curled up in a ball and clutching her stuffed dog too tightly, and her eyes were red and puffy. Ridley sat next to her, and was rubbing her back.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, trying to keep his voice gentle.

Hannah glanced over at Dean, her eyes lighting up a little at the sight of him, but she made no move to greet him.

"Shots," Ridley answered, standing up before taking a seat in one of the chairs since he assumed that Dean would want to sit next to his sister. "She's afraid of needles," he added.

In the hospital bed, Hannah curled into a tighter ball. It was, almost, like she was ashamed of that. Fear of needles was pretty common, and most people hated shots. Dean fondly remembered Sammy getting shots in their childhood. Personally, Dean had never had much trouble.

Dean sat down on the edge of the bed near his sister, who glanced at him before turning her attention away. Near them, Ridley stood up from the chair and muttered something about going for a walk. He left the room without another word.

"Here," Dean said, setting the certificate down between him and Hannah.

Hannah tensed before glancing over her shoulder. She stared down at the certificate a few seconds before reaching out to take it. Dean watched her as she studied it for a moment. A smile spread across her lips as she stared at it.

Looking at her smile, Dean thought she should do it more often. She looked beautiful. Smiling like that, kind of, sort of, reminded him of his mom. The more he stared at her smiling, the more Dean recognized his mom in her. A smile slowly formed on his own lips.

"You really want me?" Hannah asked, turning her attention back to Dean. Her hazel-green eyes were shining with emotions – hope, happiness, ease, and longing.

"Yeah, Han, I do," Dean whispered in reply. Feeling it was a safe moment, he reached out and pulled his little sister into a hug. Since his life was kind of like a soap opera, hugging his sister in a click-flick way was fine. Beside, it wasn't like Sammy or his dad was here to see him.

Hannah tensed, again, but she returned the hug.

There bonding moment was ruined a few seconds later when Healer Jennings entered the room. She cleared her thoughts, forcing the siblings to end their hug. At the sight of her, Hannah grabbed her stuffed animal and clinched her jaw. Her eyes darted over to the door before coming to rest on the healer.

"I wanted to inform you that Ms. Potter's x-ray turned out well," the healer began, smiling. "All breaks, fractures, and everything else were healed overnight."

She paused for a moment, glancing down at something in her file. "There are a few other things I wish to address before releasing Ms. Potter," she stated, looking up and locking eyes with Dean.

Something started to coil in Dean's stomach, making him feel uneasy. This was a familiar feeling, his instincts were kicking in.

"I would like to examine Ms. Potter's scar on her forehead," Healer Jennings listed. "She has more shots – some of such will be converted to potion-form – and Dr. Ford has notes about having Ms. Potter talk to someone about the scar on her arm."

The healer left without another word, leaving the two siblings in an uncomfortable silence.

The healer's words reminded Dean about what Olivia had mentioned about the scar on Hannah's arm. She had thought it would have been a suicide attempt because of the angle, placement, and length. Dean wasn't sure what to think.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself," Hannah whispered, her voice cracking. Looking over at her, Dean noticed her eyes were follow of tears and she appeared to be close to crying. "I-It was a ritual."

A sense of dread filled Dean. Rituals were _never_ good.

"The paper – _The Daily Prophet_," Hannah began to explain. Dean remembered the paper. He didn't know Hannah, but he knew it was full of nothing but lies. "They're wrong," she shook her head. "I'm not lying, and _I _didn't killed Cedric – but I _am_ the reason he's dead."

"You're not," Dean said. He didn't know this Cedric Diggory guy, and he hardly knew anything about his sister, but he was willing to bet that she wasn't the reason Cedric was dead. He had picked up and learned enough about Hannah to know that she loved – was in love with – this Cedric Diggory, and his gut was telling him that this Cedric would be a fool not to feel the same way.

Hannah stared at him in shock. Not many people had told her that. Only Cedric and her parents, Cedric's parents, – Amon and Mary through their tears and grief – Sirius, Bill Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, and Professor McGonagall had told her it wasn't her fault. Neither Ron nor Hermione – her two best friends – had taken the time. Strangely, Hannah found herself believing Dean.

"Cedric and I ended up in a graveyard," she continued, telling the story. Dean knew he was missing a lot of information, but he would ask for it later. Right now, he wanted to know what she had to say. "We weren't suppose to, but we did. When we arrived, there was someone waiting," her voice started to crack and shake, but she continued. "A voice said 'Kill the spare.' and a second later, Cedric was dead," her voice dead down to a whisper and she was crying, but she still continued with her story. "My scar started hurting and I ended up attached to a tombstone. The person, Wormtail, started the ritual – most of which I don't remember."

She paused for a moment and shook her head. "_Bone of the father, unwillingly given. Blood of the enemy, forcefully taken. Flesh of the servant, willing given_," she shook her head again. "Next thing I knew, Lord Voldemort was back, we dueled, our wands did this weird thing and Cedric, my parents, and some other people appeared. While they detracted Voldemort, I ran away and took Cedric's body with me." She started to cry a little harder.

Reaching out, Dean took Hannah into his arms. His sister needed him more than he was worried about his no chick-flick moments philosophy. At that moment, he didn't care if Sammy walked in the room and saw there moment. Knowing his dork of a brother, he would join in – and tease Dean later.

* * *

><p><strong>Explanation on Hannah:<strong> I'm sorry if anyone feels I made Hannah too pathetic or too baby-ish. I based her attitude on a few different factors.

The first being the Dursleys'. My headcanon is that they did the bare minimum on caring for Harry. So, I translated this over to Dursleys' and Hannah. This means the Dursleys' didn't do much for Hannah medically unless they had to. I don't know about schools in the United Kingdom, but I know in the United States the school regulates shots that people need to have so they come to school. So with this policy in mind, Hannah only got the basic shots or the Dursleys found someway to forge the paperwork, but this all changed when Hannah started attending Hogwarts. Therefore, Hannah is overdo on some shots, which Healer Jennings was forced to give her.

The second being Harry's reaction to the Hospital Wing. In the books, Harry didn't like them, therefore Hannah has the same fondness.

The third was my own experience with the doctor and shots. I've never been a good patient. I spent my childhood as the "bad example" in the doctor's office. I would cry bloody murder. When I was a teenager, my parents bribed me with my iTunes money or Starbucks.

* * *

><p><strong>Apology:<strong> Sorry this is so late. I was planning to have this up on December 20, but I was . . . busy, I guess. On December 11, 2012, a friend and I were headed to Clackamas Town Center for some last minute Christmas shopping. When we were a few miles away, news broke on the radio about a shooting at the mall. We quickly detoured to a friend's house, where we spent the rest of the evening watching the breaking news report and following Twitter updates. It was hard seeing the mall I spent my childhood at becoming the scene of a shooting. Then there was the elementary school shooting the following Friday.

Since both of these shootings, I've been busy spending time with friends and family. You don't know how much time you have with your loved ones. While nothing happened to me or those I know, it still made me look at morality and play a billion rounds of "What if?" So, while I was feeling this way, I didn't do any writing. When I'm depressed, my writing is over-cheerful or makes me need a box of tissues when I'm editing.

* * *

><p><strong>Thing about Jess from the last chapter:<strong> I noticed a lot of people were . . . shocked about what Jess did by deleting all of the messages and not noticing the one about Hannah. Something similar happened to me. My boyfriend's little sister called my home phone and left a message about him looking for ring. I got so detracted that I missed the next two messages, one about my grandma being in the hospital and the other from my sister in tears. I deleted the messages without much thought because the idea of my serious boyfriend of eight years looking for a ring is _serious_, and, as far as I'm concerned, life-alerting.

* * *

><p><strong>Question contest like thingy:<strong> The next _Supernatural_ character is making an appear next chapter – meaning, this isn't Jess again, but someone new. If you can guess the right character, then you'll get something. Maybe a make scene of your choice in this fic or something – I haven't really given it much thought.

* * *

><p>Next Part: <strong>Episode 05: Problems <strong>I hope to have up before the end of February.


	6. Episode 05

**Warning(s):** This chapter deals with the issues of _teenage drama_, _talk of suicide_,_ death and murder_, _child neglect_, _child abuse_, and _murder of a loved one_. (Meaning, I think, this is an angst chapter.)

**Pairing(s):** past Cedric Diggory/Hannah Potter, and mentions of one-sided Others/Hannah Potter  
><strong>Episode Summary:<strong> Hannah reveals her past to Dean.  
><strong>Words:<strong> ~11,600

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 05: Problems<strong>

_July 26, 2005 (continued)_

_North Shore Medical Center, Salem, Massachusetts_

Dean sighed, glancing over at Hannah. She was sound asleep in the hospital bed and she had her stuffed dog held tightly in her arms. Sleeping, she looked more relaxed than Dean remembered seeing her.

Turning his attention back to the book, Dean tried to read more. _So You Have a Magical Child: A Guide_ was an informative book, one Dean knew Sammy would love. The book was also long and _boring_. Luckily, Dean could skip parts of it since Hannah was fourteen, almost fifteen. He didn't need to know about childhood accidental magic or American magical schools. There was one section that Dean had read a few times now. The fifteenth birthday magical inheritance.

_A child from old blood – Wizardry families that can trace their ancestry back several generations – will sometimes receive a magical inheritance on their fifteenth birthday. The magical inheritance is usually in the form a magical gift, like telekinesis or elemental magic. There is no way of knowing if someone will inheritance a gift, and what that gift might be. If you want an idea, it's recommended that could contact your local Gringotts and set up an appointment._

Dean _really_ hoped Hannah didn't inheritance anything because her birthday was in _five days_. He wasn't sure if he could handle it! Just a few days ago, he was a relatively normal hunter with a hunter father, a brother away at college pretending to normal, and a dead mother murdered by a demon. Now, he had all of that in addition to a witch little sister, who was some kind of celebrity.

That reminded Dean. He needed to learn _how_ and _why_ Hannah was famous. The Survivor and The Girl-Who-Lived. At least that's what Ridley had said. There had to be a story behind it, and Dean _knew_ it was important.

Dean glanced over the top of the book and stared at Hannah for a few seconds. She was sound asleep. With a sigh, Dean went back to reading. So far he hadn't learned anything useful. Where was Sammy when he needed someone to do the boring reading?

Thinking about Sammy, made Dean wonder. Should he call him? Well, yes, Dean _should_ call Sam and tell him about Hannah. But there was _no way_ of knowing if Sammy would answer his call. Dean sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. All of this family stuff was turning into a soap opera.

A few seconds later, the book was abandoned and Dean was turning on the television. There was_ Sexy, M.D._ marathon on today. Dean _loved_ that show, even if he had seen most of the episodes._ Sexy, M.D._ was like _the best_ thing _ever_. The minute Dr. Sexy appeared on screen, Dean smiled.

The next hour or so flew by as Dean watched Dr. Sexy saved a patient, argued with his fellow doctors and a few nurses, and slept with a few of them. Just as the second episode was starting, Ridley entered the room. His hands were in his jeans pockets and smiled at Dean. He glanced at the television screen and scowled.

"What's with you and _this_ show?" Ridley demanded as he dropped into a seat by Hannah's hospital bed.

Dean glared at Ridley. _Sexy, M.D._ was the greatest show ever, in like the history of shows.

Ridley sighed, he reached into his pocket and pulled something out. He sat it on a table near Hannah. "It's her trunk," Ridley explained. "Sawyer gave it to me to pass on."

Dean scowled at the mention of Sawyer. He didn't like that guy. Something about Sawyer bug Dean, and he wasn't sure why.

"What can you tell me about Hannah?" Dean asked, turning the television off. While _Sexy, M.D._ was one of the greatest things ever, it wasn't anywhere near as great or important as family. He had another chance at being an awesome big brother with Hannah, and he didn't want to mess this up like he had with Sam.

Ridley tensed at the question. Was it his place to tell Dean all he knew about Hannah? "What do you want to know?" he asked, nervously. When Ridley got nervous, he spoke with perfect grammar and perfect English, which Dean knew.

Dean's eyes narrowed. "What's the story behind The Survivor and The Girl-Who-Lived? I know it has to do with _why_ she's famous," he said.

Ridley relaxed a little at the question. That one was simple, and everyone had heard it at some point in their life – while everyone who didn't live under a rock. "She survived the Killing Curse," he replied.

Dean stared at his friend, silently demanding he keep explaining.

"Do you know that her parents, Lily and James, were murdered?" Ridley asked.

Dean shook his head. He knew they were dead, but didn't know _anything _about their deaths. He knew they died when Hannah was fifteen-months-old and that was it.

Ridley sighed. This might be a long story. "I'll give you a basic backstory," he said. "Back in the 80s, the magical community of England had been a civil war. The dark side, Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters, wanted to take over the government from the light side."

Ridley paused for a moment. How could he explain all of this? He sighed, and tried to continue, "Hannah's parents fought on the light side, and they were favorite targets. Sometime after Hannah was born, Lily and James went into hiding – no one knows why. On Halloween they were betrayed by their Secret Keeper – the only person who could share the secret of their location – and Lord Voldemort attacked. He dueled James to the death, and murdered Lily as she tried to Hannah. When he tried to kill Hannah with the Killing Curse, it backfired and killed him instead."

"He's not dead," Hannah stated, causing Dean and Ridley to jump. They hadn't known she woke up. "The Killing Curse, it _never_ killed him. He was just weakened."

Dean turned to look at Hannah, she was shaking her head and she looked sad.

"My mum," she said, "she saved me. It was because of her love I survived and I only got this," she added, tapping the scar on her forehead.

Ridley's eyes narrowed. "That's not it," he said. "Whoever gave you that theory was lying. Lots of parents love their children and are willing to die for them, but only _you_ survived."

Hannah felt something in her break as tears pooled in her eyes. She had always thought Professor Dumbledore's idea was crazy, but believing in it gave her mum's death meaning.

Dean, seeing the tears were coming, moved and sat on the hospital bed next to Hannah. He pulled her into a hug. Chick-flick moment be damned. His sister _needed_ him.

"Then how was I able to kill Professor Quirrell?" she asked. "Before the graveyard, Voldemort wasn't able to touch me, but after he got my blood it was able to."

Dean's eyes narrowed. He was knew he was missing a lot of information about his sister, but didn't have the slightest clue how much.

"What does your blood have to do with anything?" Ridley asked.

"Professor Dumbledore said it was my mum's sacrifice that saved me," Hannah explained, "and because of that sacrifice, Voldemort couldn't touch me. When he used my blood in that ritual, he could touch me."

"What ritual?" Ridley asked. The more Hannah explained the more confused he was getting.

"_Bone of the father unwillingly given, blood of the enemy forcefully taken, flesh of the servant willingly given_," Dean said. He remembered what Hannah had told him about the ritual. He was planning to research later, after finding some magical library or something.

Ridley's face turned a little grim. He muttered it to himself a few times before shaking his head. "Whatever Voldemort did was some type of blood magic," he said. He would have to find someway to research it. Blood magic wasn't practiced in the States, most European countries had outlawed it in the middle ages.

No one spoke for a little, and the tension in the room grew thick. Hannah dropped her gaze to her lap while Ridley continued to process what Hannah had told him and Dean was going over the list of the million questions he wanted to ask his half-sister.

**...**

A few hours later found Hannah watching _Finding Nemo_ while Dean was reading his book, _So You Have a Magical Child: A Guide_. Ridley had left a little bit ago, saying something about paperwork and sleeping in Dean's motel room.

Dean glanced up from his book and at Hannah. The more he was learning about these magical birthdays, the more nervous he was getting. In addition to the possible fifteenth birthday, there was the seventeenth and the twenty-first birthdays. On the seventeenth, Hannah would become an adult with a magical boost, and at twenty-one she would receive her power. Between the seventeenth and twenty-first birthdays, there was a chance she would have another magical increase.

Deciding he was done with the book, Dean marked the page and closed the book. Dean glanced at the screen, Dory and Marlin were inside of the blue whale. He would admit that he was keeping an eye on the movie since Hannah seemed to be enjoying it. With nothing better to do, Dean decided to finish watching the movie with Hannah.

The siblings watched the movie in relative silence. They didn't speak to each other much, but the sound of the movie and their laughter filled the room. When it ended, Dean and Hannah sat in silence. Hannah was smiling, having enjoyed the movie. In the last day she had seen more movies than when she had lived with the Dursleys'. Dean's smile slowly slid off of his lips as he watched his sister. There was _so much_ he didn't know about her, and just as much he _needed_ to know.

"How did you grow up?" Dean asked, staring at his little half-sister.

Hannah felt uneasy, but started to talk. What else could she do? "I was left with them after my parents died," she began in a whispered. "My first memories are when I was three, maybe four, and Aunt Petunia was teaching me how to do chores."

She thought a moment before continuing, "Basic picking up, dusting, vacuuming, and cooking on the stove."

Dean's eyes widened before narrowing. Why would someone teach a _four-year-old_ – let alone a three-year-old – how to cook and clean?

"Oh, and my cupboard," Hannah added with a nod. How could she forget her cupboard?

"Your cupboard?" Dean repeated in confusion.

Hannah nodded. "It's where I slept until I was ten and my Hogwarts letters were coming," she explained. "The first came addressed to _Ms. H. Potter, The Cupboard Under the Stairs, 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_."

Dean sat there in shock for a few seconds. Her bedroom was a _cupboard_? What kind of person with money did that to a child? Dean had grown up most of his life without his own room, but he had slept in places better than a cupboard.

Hannah went on explaining, that she was assigned "basic chores" of cleaning the living room, cooking breakfast and lunch, and cleaning Dudley's _two_ bedrooms. If she didn't do her chores, then she would usually go to her cupboard without dinner or she would be in trouble. Hannah didn't explain what "in trouble" meant, but Dean was sure it meant _physical_ punishment.

"Anyways, when I was five, Dudley started school," she continued explaining. "I wanted to go to, but Aunt Petunia said that only 'good child were allowed to attend' and that I had too many chores. If I went to school, then no one would be around to do the housework." She explained that she started attending school _after_ Christmas when one of the neighbors reported the Dursleys'. In school, Hannah was quickly showing Dudley up in class, which made her relatives furious, and Dudley bullied the other children away from Hannah.

The more Dean heard about the Dursleys', the more he hated them.

"When I was seven, I got more chores," Hannah continued. "I was cleaning the kitchen, weeding and tending the garden, doing the dishes, and cleaning the bathrooms." In school, she explained some of her "accidents" that made the Dursleys' _beyond_ furious. There was the time she turned her teacher's hair blue, the time she Apparated onto the roof of her school building, the time Dudley broke his arm playing at recess while Hannah was in the library, and the list went on _and on_.

Before too long, she came to an end of her time with the Dursleys', around the time of Dudley's eleventh birthday at the zoo.

"You can talk to snakes?" Dean said.

"Yeah, I'm a Parseltongue," she confirmed, moving on with her story.

The two sat in silence for a few moments. Dean took in what Hannah said, and Hannah sat in her hospital bed, hugging Padfoot.

"Tell me about Hogwarts," Dean said, leaning forward in his seat. He stared at Hannah with a determined look in his hazel-green eyes. He _needed_ to know more about her past.

Hannah stared at Dean for a moment, growing uneasy. Why did he want to know? Surely if he knew everything, he wouldn't want her anymore. Hannah's gaze shifted to the nearby table. Her eyes caught sight of _that_ certificate again, the one Sawyer gave Dean after he adopted her or whatever. That meant Dean wanted her.

"I started attending there when I was eleven," she began.

Before she knew, she telling Dean everything about her first year. From the Dursleys' trying to keep her acceptance letters from her to Hagrid picking her up and her first trip to Diagon Alley to the ride on the Hogwarts Express. She told him about Ron and how they met. Then she explained the Sorting Ceremony and her placement in Gryffindor.

"It's were my parents were Sorted," she explained with pride. Being in Gryffindor connected her to her parents, and it made her feel closer to them.

Then she explained her roommates: Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Hermione Granger, Fay Dunbar, and Sophie Roper. In the beginning of their first year, Hannah wasn't close to any of them, and now she was only really friends with Hermione, if one could call them that.

Next, she explained her classes and the professors, especially Potions with Professor Snape and Professor Quirrell with Voldemort in the back of his head. She didn't like the man or the subject, and she knew he didn't like her. In fact, he had this creepy habit of watching her _a little too closely_. It was unnerve and creeped her out. Hannah still couldn't figure out _why_ he watched. She told Dean about her first flying lesson, with Neville falling off of his broom and Malfoy stealing his remembrall. Malfoy challenged her to a game of catch, which lead to catching the remembrall and her placement as Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team,.

"I'm the youngest Seeker in a century," Hannah added, bragging a little. She told Dean about the broomstick that was given to her Professor McGonagall.

Dean smiled, patting her hand.

In retaliation, Malfoy challenged Hannah to a midnight duel. When she and Ron had shown up, they found out it was a set-up. They ran away and met up with Hermione and Neville. Together they hid in a classroom in the third-floor corridor. In that classroom they found a giant three-headed dog.

She explained Halloween in Charms, including Ron making fun of Hermione for being a know-it-all and Hannah laughing along with the others even though she didn't think it was funny. She described the Halloween feast, making Dean feel a little envious since he had dreamed of a Halloween feast of candy and sweeties as a child. She told him about Professor Quirrell coming into the Great Hall and passing out to "warn" them about the troll loose in the school. Hannah explained that she and Ron ran off looking for Hermione while the rest of the school headed to their dorms since they needed to warn her.

"So, Hermione was hiding under the sinks, trying to get away from the troll," Hannah described, "and I saw wandless since my wand was up the troll's nose. Ron ended up casting the Levitation Charm on the troll's club and hit the troll over the head with it."

Hannah continued explaining, going over Professor Snape's weird behavior after Halloween, her broom acting "funny" in the Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch game, and learning about a man named Nicolas Flamel. Next, she started to explain her Christmas. Her and Ron had stayed at Hogwarts, and she tried researching Nicolas Flamel, but couldn't get anywhere. On Christmas, she explained a few of her gifts – flute from Hagrid, a knitted sweater from Mrs. Weasley, and her dad's Invisibility Cloak (which she promised to show Dean later). Hannah told Dean about using her Invisibility Cloak to sneak into the library – which made him chuckle and call her a "nerd" – and how she found the Mirror of Erised, which showed her her dead parents. She explained that when Ron saw the mirror, he saw something else, and what Professor Dumbledore told her before he moved the mirror.

Continuing on, she told her brother about finding out who Nicolas Flamel was – the inventor of the Sorcerer's Stone – and the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff Quidditch game. She shared a little bit about Norbert the dragon, and Hagrid's fondness of _pets_. Hannah made sure to include details about Norbert biting Ron, and Ron claiming it was a dog bite, which no one believed. She talked a little about getting caught with Hermione and Neville by Malfoy and Professor McGonagall, which led to them getting detention. She explained the detention in the Forbidden Forest where they were looking for an injured unicorn. She told him about meeting a few centaurs, and later finding Voldemort feeding on unicorn blood. Hannah took the time to include details about her scar hurting when Voldemort was near.

Hannah described the rest of the year, including the end of the year exams. She then started explaining about she, Ron and Hermione thought thought Snape was going to steal the Sorcerer's Stone, which led to them telling Professor McGonagall and her not believing them. So, with no clue what else to do, they decided to go after the Stone themselves.

"When we reached the room, the door was ajar and Fluffy was waking up," Hannah explained. "To make him fall back asleep, I played the flute – the one Hagrid gave me – and he fell back asleep. So, we climbed into the trap door, and landed in Devil's Snare. Hermione figured out what it was so she relaxed and fell through it. I followed after, but Ron started freaking out, and Hermione saved him by setting the plant on fire.

"In the next room we found a bunch of flying keys and two broomstricks," she continued to explain. "I spotted a silver one with a broken wing. I was able to catch it, and we unlocked the door. The next room was a giant chessboard. Ron played, and he ended up sacrificing himself for me and Hermione to go on. The next room had an unconscious troll, and the following one had seven potions bottle and a roll of parchment. Hermione figured it out, I went forward and she went back."

Hannah paused, tightening her hold on Padfoot. "When I arrived to the last room, I found Professor Quirrell waiting for me – remember, I thought it was Professor Snape," she resumed explaining. "He started talking – I think about how no one would expect him trying to steal the Stone, but I wasn't really paying attention so I don't remember – and I noticed the Mirror of Erised. Quirrell started going on about wanting the Stone for his master, and that's when I learned that Voldemort was in the back of his head. While they talked, I looked into the mirror and saw the mirror-me pull the Stone out of her pocket. When I reached into my own pocket, I found the Stone.

"Voldemort got mad, and I ran," Hannah continued explaining, choking a little as she tried not to cry. "Quirrell changed after me and caught me, when I touched me, I burnt his skin. Once I realized that he couldn't touch me, I started touching him _all over_ – his face, his arms, anything I could grab and hold on to. At some point, I blacked out."

She shook her head, thinking for a few seconds. She opened her mouth and went back to explaining, "When I woke up in the Hospital Wing, Professor Dumbledore was waiting. He explained that Voldemort had fled Quirrell's body and Quirell died. He explained that Quirrell – and Voldemort – couldn't touch me because of my mum's love when she died to save me."

She finished up the tale of her first year with the end of the term feast where Slytherin came in first until Professor Dumbledore awarded same "last minute" points to Hermione, Ron, herself, and Neville. Instead, they beat Slytherin.

After the story of her first year finished, Dean leaned back in his chair. Why would anyone allow her to return to such a school? He sighed, it was official. Hannah was _never_ going back to that school.

"Was your second year any better?" Dean asked. He had a feeling it was stupid and pointless question, but he wanted to be wrong.

"No," Hannah replied with a small shake of her.

Dean snorted, having guessed that answer. It was a stupid question since he had a feeling that every year Hannah spent at Hogwarts was similar.

"Before you tell me about your second year, I need a beer," Dean declared. He _really_ wanted a beer, but he couldn't have one since he was in the hospital with Hannah and he wasn't willing to leave her to go get a drink.

Hannah offered Dean a weak, half-hearted smile.

The story of her second year started off with Dobby the house-elf coming to "warn" her not to go back to Hogwarts and when she wasn't, Dobby used magic which resulted in the Ministry of Magic sending a letter and the Dursleys' locked her in Dudley's second bedroom with bars on the window and locks and a cat-flap on the door.

Dean made a note of what the Dursleys' did, and planned to pass it off to Ridley or Sawyer or Healer Jennings for the case against the Dursleys'.

"It lasted three days," Hannah said. "Ron and his brothers, Fred and George, came to get me in their dad's Flying Ford Anglia. They took me to the Burrow."

When they arrived at the Burrow, the Weasleys' house, Mrs. Weasley was waiting for her sons in kitchen where she yelled at them before assigning them to de-gnome the garden. When they went to Diagon Alley, Hannah described her experience flooing and landing in Knockturn Alley where she hid from Malfoy and his father before running off and being found by Hagrid. Hagrid took him to Diagon Alley where he met up with Hermione and the Weasleys. She summarized the shopping turn, and included details about the trip to Flourish and Blotts where she met Gilderoy Lockhart.

"He was a creep," Hannah explained, "and he was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He made up pose together for the cover of _The Daily Prophet_, and kept taking picture after picture."

Before concluding the tale about the bookstore, she explained the run-in with Malfoy and Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Malfoy slipping something into Ginny's caldron, which no one knew about for awhile. After Diagon Alley, came the story of September first, the day they would return to Hogwarts.

"It was _the worst_ morning ever," Hannah recalled. "We were all piled in the Anglia and driving to King's Cross Station when someone would realize they forgot something. First it was Fred and George with their broomsticks, then Ginny with her diary."

She explained that Ron and her couldn't get onto to the platform, so they decided it was a good idea to take Mr. Weasley's flying Anglia to Hogwarts instead of waiting for an adult. They arrived at Hogwarts, crashing into the Whomping Willow tree and the car ran off into the Forbidden Forest. They made it into the castle, where Professor Snape found them and tried to expel them. They weren't expelled, but Professor Dumbledore sent letters to their families and Professor McGonagall gave them detention.

"The next morning, Ron got a Howler from Mrs. Weasley," Hannah smiled. "A Howler is a letter enchanted to read itself with the writer's voice. They're loud."

She went back to explaining her classes for the year, and the new Defense professor. When she explained the first Defense lesson of the year with pixies, Dean laughed his head off. After explaining the run-in with the Slytherin Quidditch team, with Malfoy serving as their new Seeker since his father bought the whole team _Nimbus 2001_s, and him calling Hermione "a mudblood," Hannah described the detentions she served with Professor Lockhart.

" . . . answering his fan mail!" she exclaimed, glaring at a corner of her hospital bed. "It was _horrible_."

"What did Ron have to do?" Dean asked, trying not to chuckle.

"He got to polish the school's prizes and trophies without magic," Hannah whined. "I would have _loved_ to trade."

Dean snorted.

"I did it all the time for the Dursleys, it's easy," Hannah explained.

Dean's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything as Hannah continued on with her story.

"Anyways, during my detention, I heard this _voice_ – it was kind of disembodied and sinister," she said, her eyes narrowed as she recalled the voice. "Professor Lockhart couldn't hear it."

Next, Hannah found herself talking about Halloween: the Death Party, finding Mrs. Norris petrified and the message, and Filch and Professor Snape trying to get her in trouble.

"What _is_ the Chamber?" Dean asked, interrupting her story.

"Salazar Slytherin was one of the Founders and he didn't believe muggle-borns should be admitted," Hannah answered. "So, before leaving he built a secret chamber in the school as a _going-away present_ that could only be opened by his true heir. The Chamber of Secrets contained a monster that only the Heir of Slytherin could control, and the monster, once released, would purge the school of all muggle-borns."

What kind of a school had a secret chamber containing a deadly monster? Hannah – or anyone – shouldn't have been allowed to attend in the first place.

Hannah resumed her story, explaining that she and her friends thought Malfoy was the Heir of Slytherin. Dean was surprised to learn that it was Hermione's idea to brew Polyjuice Potion. She was a mini-"no fun"-Sam in training. She explained the Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch game with pride since she beat Malfoy with _Nimbus 2000_, and the rough Bludger which broke her arm. The same arm that had the bones removed by Professor Lockhart. She told Dean about the night she spent in the Hospital Wing, regrowing her bones with Skele-Gro, and Colin Creevy coming in petrified.

"Then I _heard_ Professor Dumbledore say, 'The Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened again,'" she said.

Yeah, it was official, Hannah should have _never_ gone to that school. John should have had custody of Hannah when her parents were murdered. Life growing up on the road with two brothers and an absentee father would have been better for that attending Hogwarts and growing up with the Dursleys'.

Hannah continued her story, moving onto the day Hermione convinced Ron and Harry to create a distraction in Potions for her to break into Professor Snape's private stores for a few missing ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion. She explained that she joined the Dueling Club, and the first meeting with her practice battle against Malfoy, where he conjured a snake that Professor Lockhart let loose on the students. The meeting ended with Hannah outing herself as a Parseltongue, trying to save the other students. Afterward, she became the number one suspect, among the students, for being the Heir of Slytherin. Days later, she found found her classmate, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Nearly-Headless Nick petrified, which Peeves the Poltergeist spread around the school. Next, Hannah was taken to the headmaster's office, where she met Fawkes the phoenix.

She told Dean about her Christmas holidays, how she, Ron, and Hermione planned to sneak into the Slytherin common room. Hannah and Ron were Crabbe and Goyle, and Hermione planned to be Millicent Bulstrode. She explained what she and Ron learned from Malfoy, that he wasn't the Heir of Slytherin and the Chamber had been fifty years before and a muggle-born student had died, and someone was expelled.

The next few parts of Hannah's second year were easy to explain: finding a diary that belonged to an "T. M. Riddle," who Ron knew was award a special service to the school fifty years ago, and Hermione figured out was Tom Riddle. In the end, Hannah kept the diary because she felt some strange compulsion to. At some point after Valentine's Day, Hannah wrote in the diary and T. M. Riddle _wrote_ back, which sat Dean on edge. Diaries didn't write back! Hannah was somehow able to witness Riddle's memory of catching the student responsible, whom turned out to be Hagrid. Some odd days later, Hannah found her dorm a mess and the diary missing. The next day, the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff was cancelled due to another attack, which resulted in Hermione and an older Ravenclaw student getting petrified. Hannah and Ron went to talk to Hagrid, only to witness him get arrested and Dumbledore suspended, and Hagrid's advice to "follow the spiders" for answers.

So, of course, it came to Dean as no surprise that Hannah and Ron followed the spiders. They followed the spiders into the Forbidden Forests, and straight to a hive of Acromantula. One of the spiders explained his story that Hagrid was innocent and whatever it was that killed the student fifty years ago made the spiders scared. Before leaving, the Acromentulas tried to eat Hannah and Ron. Luckily Mr. Weasley's Anglia came to save them.

With all of the attacks that had occurred, the Hogwarts staff was taking measures to prevent any more students from getting petrified, like walking the students from one class to the next and banning all students from visiting anyone in the Hospital Wing. With these measures in place, Hannah snuck into see Hermione under her Invisibility Cloak on night. Before leaving, Hannah found a piece of paper in her hand. She took with her and read it, learning that the monster in the Chamber of Secrets was a basilisk and Hermione believed the snake was getting around through the pipes. Hannah put together that the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was located in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Before Hannah and Ron could do anything, they found out that Ginny was kidnapped and taken to the Chamber and Hogwarts was closing. With a little more work and some eavesdropping, Hannah and Ron found out that Lockhart was a fraud – when confronted, he explained that he was good at Memory Charms.

With little choice, Hannah and Ron forced Professor Lockhart to go down into the Chamber with them. While they were walking through the tunnels, they found basilisk skin and Lockhart tried casting a Memory Charm, only to have it backfire and have part of the ceiling cave in. Hannah carried on, looking for Ginny while Ron tried to clear some of the rubble and keep an eye on Lockhart.

"I walked around the tunnels, and I came to a chamber," Hannah explained. "Ginny was laying, so I dropped my wand and ran over to her. I couldn't get her to wake up though. Then I heard someone say 'She won't wake up.' When I turned to look, I found it was Tom Riddle and he was holding _my_ wand. He explained that he was preserved in his diary for fifty years and he was coming back because he was stealing Ginny's life energy."

Hannah sighed, "Then he explained that he was the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets, and he wanted to purge the school of all muggle-borns. Afterward, he started talking about his 'relationship' with Ginny. She would write, confessing everything to him, and he would write back with sympathies. The more Ginny wrote in the diary, the more control Riddle grew to have over her. He started possessing and used her to open the Chamber of Secrets, releasing the basilisk, and writing the messages on the walls. He explained that Ginny tried getting rid of the diary, which was how I found it.

"Apparently, Ginny stole it from me," she continued on. "When it began taking control of her, Riddle was intent on killing me. His plan was to lure me down into the Chamber. He started going on about how the 'great Lord Voldemort' was defeated by a 'mere baby,' and he revealed that _he_ was Lord Voldemort."

Hannah grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper. In her best handing writing, _Tom Marvolo Riddle_. "He did this," she explained. Next, she wrote _I am Lord Voldemort_.

Dean sucked in a sharp breath. He had thought there was something _off_ about Tom Riddle, but he would have _never_ guessed that he was Lord Voldemort.

"Riddle summoned the basilisk, and Fawkes appeared with the Sorting Hat," Hannah resumed explaining. "Fawkes took out the basilisk's eyes, so for some reason I put the Sorting Hat on. The Hat gave me a sword. It appeared on top of my head, and I remember it was _really_ heavy.," she laughed a little.

"So I took the sword and started running around with it," Hannah continued, recalling the expects of second year. "I ran around the Chamber, trying to hide from the basilisk and trying to stab it at the same time. Eventually, the basilisk cornered me, I stabbed the roof of its mouth, but at the same time, one of the basilisk's fangs – which are poisonous – sunk into my arm."

Dean sucked in a deep breath. Knowing that Hannah had come _that close_ to death _again_ wasn't a comforting thought.

She continued, "Riddle started gloating about his 'win' since he managed to 'kill' Hannah Potter. For some reason, I took the basilisk's fang out of my arm and plunged it into the diary. Ink began to, like, pour out of the diary and Riddle was destroyed. Ginny woke up, and I was _close_ to dying when Fawkes started to cry on the wound."

Dean shot her an annoyed looking, silently requesting an explanation.

"Phoenix tears have healing properties," Hannah explained. "I was _instantly_ cured."

She finished up explaining her second year with telling Dean about how she, Ron, Ginny, and Professor Lockhart got out of the Chamber the their visit in Professor McGonagall's office, and how Hannah tricked Mr. Malfoy into admitting he slipped Ginny the diary and tricked him into freeing Dobby."

After she finished her second year, Hannah launched into her third year. The story of her third year went quicker. She started with the escape of Sirius Black, which Dean knew about. She covered 'Aunt' Marge's visit with the Dursleys', Dean knew from listening to her describe the visit that there was _a lot_ she wasn't saying.

"She just _kept_ going on about my parents," Hannah said. "She called my dad a drunk, and then she said that if something was wrong with the mum, then something was wrong with the child. I started to lose my temper and she started to blow up – like inflate blow up. She inflated so much that she floated away." She shook her head, "While she floated away, I ran up to Dudley's second bedroom and collected my things before running away."

She explained how she summoned the Knight Bus, and went to The Leaky Caldron, and meeting the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, at The Leaky Caldron. Next, she explained her stay at The Leaky Caldron for the summer.

"One day while I was at the bank," she recalled, "I was taken to Ironhammer's office. He gave me a letter from my mum, that told me about Mary, Sam, and you. I even had the information on you and Sam, but I left it there because I thought it would be best."

Next Hannah started to explain her journey to Hogwarts with the Hogwarts Express being crowded and later the Dementors boarding. She described how the Dementor's presence drained all happiness from the area, and she heard someone – a female – screaming, begging and pleading. She explained that Professor Lupin was able to drive the Dementors away, and gave her chocolate. She touched on Professor Dumbledore announcing the Dementors were stationed around the school to try and capture Sirius Black.

Moving on, Hannah described her classes that year. She took Divination and Care of Magical Creatures in addition to her other classes. In Divination, Professor Trelawney liked to predict her death. In Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid taught them about hippogriffs, which resulted in Hannah riding Buckbeak, who later insulted the hippogriff and led to the hippogriff attacking him. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Lupin taught them about boggarts and had them go up against one with Professor Lupin not letting her go.

She cover the Fat Lady's portrait being slashed by Sirius Black on Halloween. That night, they slept in the Great Hall.

The first Quidditch game of the season was between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff since Malfoy was out because of his injury. The weather was horrible, and Dementors entered the field, which caused Hannah to faint and fall off of her broomstick. Before passing out, she recalled hearing the woman screaming again. This time, she realized it was her mum, bagging for her life.

"The match ended with Professor Dumbledore passing me, and my _Nimbus 2000_ crashing into the Whomping Willow," she explained. "Cedric caught the snitch, winning the match for Hufflepuff. He offered Wood a rematch, which Wood declined."

It was after that Quidditch game when Cedric apologized to Hannah in the Hospital Wing that Hannah started to like him.

She explained her conversation with Professor Lupin about the Dementors. Since Dementors are fear itself, they felt a pull towards Hannah because of the horrors of her past, which was why she heard her mum before Lily's death. Professor Lupin gave her private lessons on the Patronus Charm after the Christmas break.

Fred and George gave Hannah the Marauder's Map and taught her how to sneak into Hogsmeade. When she snuck into Hogsmeade she met up with Ron and Hermione, and they hung for a little bit. At The Three Broomsticks, Hannah snuck off to eavesdrop on a conversation between Fudge, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Hagrid, and Madam Rosmerta. They had discussed Sirius Black, who was a close friend of James, and he was named Hannah's godfather. Sirius had betrayed them to Voldemort by telling him where the Potters' were hiding, and Sirius killed one of the Potters' friends, Peter Pettigrew along with some muggles.

Around Christmas, Hannah learned that Buckbeak had hearing before the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures, which had Hagrid an emotional reck. For Christmas that year, Hannah got a new broomstick, _The Firebolt_, that came without a note. Hermione reported the broomstick to Professor McGonagall, and Professor McGonagall sent to have it tested.

After Christmas, Hannah started her lessons with Professor Lupin. He taught her how to cast the Patronus Charm and practice with a boggart. Hannah didn't get the first few tries, which was expected since the Patronus Charm was beyond O.W.L. level. Professor Lupin revealed that he was a friend of James from their Hogwarts days, and he knew Sirius Black. By February, Hannah had gotten better at the Patronus Charm, but she hadn't mastered it.

Meanwhile, Slytherin beat Ravenclaw in Quidditch. Professor McGonagall returned Hannah's _Firebolt_. The next Quidditch game was between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Hannah caught the snitch, beating Cho Chang, just in time to hear Chang scream at three Dementors. She had reacted with full-fledged Patronus. After the game, she learned from Professor Lupin that the Dementors weren't actually Dementors, but Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint dressed up. That night, Ron saw Black slashing his curtains in the dorm. The castle is searched, and Black wasn't found.

After another weekend in Hogsmeade, Professor Lupin found Hannah had the Marauder's Map and confiscated it. The Beckbeak's hearing hadn't gone well, and the Ministry had decided to execute Buckbeak.

The Quidditch final came with Gryffindor versus Slytherin. In order for Gryffindor to win the game and the Quidditch Cup, Hannah had to catch the snitch _and_ Gryffindor had to be ahead fifty points when she did so. Gryffindor took an early lead in the game, then Slytherin started playing dirty, which resulted in Gryffindor getting penalty shots that got them further in ahead. Hannah got the snitch, and Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup.

End of the year exams came. During Hannah's Divination final, Professor Trelawney predicted that Voldemort's servant would return to him and Voldemort would rise to power _again_. That night after dinner, Ron, Hermione, and Hannah used the Invisibility Cloak to sneak down to Hagrid's hut. They tried to console him before Buckbeak's execution. Hermione found Scabbers and returned him to Ron. After they left, it appeared that Buckbeak was executed.

Scabbers escaped, and Hermione, Ron, and Hannah followed him to Crookshanks and a black dog. Ron caught Scabbers and the black dog caught Ron, dragging him away, breaking Ron's leg in the process, and disappeared under the Whomping Willow. Hannah and Hermione had followed closely behind with Crookshanks, and they found a secret passage under the tree, which led them to the Shrieking Shack.

"When we made it inside the Shack," Hannah explained, "we found Ron on a bed with Scabbers, and the dog turned out to be Sirius Black. When I saw him, I found the strength to overpower him and subdue him. He admit it was his fault that my parents were dead, and I was . . .," she shook her head, trailing off.

"Anyways," she continued, "Professor Lupin arrived and disarmed me. Hermione then accused him of being Sirius' accomplice and a werewolf. Lupin revealed he was a werewolf, but he wasn't in leagues with Sirius. He explained that he was one of the creators, and noticed the name of someone who was supposed to be dead on it – Peter Pettigrew," Hannah spat the name with someone bitterness.

Dean's heart beat increased when Hannah revealed Lupin was a werewolf. Werewolves were _dangerous_ creatures. Why would someone allow werewolves around children? Hannah was _never_ going to hang around Remus Lupin if Dean had anything to say about. He understood that Hannah wanted to get to know him because he knew her parents, but he was dangerous.

She shook her head, continuing on, "We – Ron, Hermione, and I – all thought they were lying because Sirius murdered Pettigrew. Sirius denied it, again, and Lupin backed him up."

Professor Lupin had explained how he was bitten as a child and Professor Dumbledore allowed him to attend Hogwarts. He would stay in the Shrieking Shack, and the passage under the Whomping Willow was built for Professor Lupin. Eventually Sirius, Pettigrew, and Hannah's dad discroved Professor Lupin's secret, and began animagi to support him. Sirius became a dog, Pettigrew became a rat, and James a stag. Then there was the time Sirius tricked Snape into coming out on the full moon and he was saved by James.

"Then Professor Snape appeared out from under my Invisibility Cloak," Hannah said. "He tried to arrest Sirius and Professor Lupin, but we wanted to hear the rest of the story so," she smiled, "I stunned Professor Snape."

Sirius explained that he had broken out of Azkaban after seeing the Weasley family's vacation to Egypt in _The Daily Prophet_. He had noticed Scabbers and recognized him in his animagus form. Sirius started to search for Pettigrew to kill him and avenge the Potters'. Crookshanks had, apparently, been Sirius' accomplice.

When the Potters' had gone into hiding, Pettigrew had been the Secret Keeper since Sirius had decided to switch at the last minute. Sirius was the obvious choice, so he had urged Lily and James to use Pettigrew instead. Pettigrew had betrayed the Potters' to Voldemort. After Voldemort attacked the Potters', Sirius ran after Pettigrew, who killed twelve muggles and cut off his own finger before fleeing in his animagus form, framing Sirius for his crimes.

The more Dean learned about Sirius, the more he disliked him. Hannah was supposed to be his priority – his _main_ priority. He had ran off after Pettigrew to avenge his friends instead of caring for their daughter. Dean was pretty sure Hannah's parents would have rather had Sirius take care of Hannah instead of chasing Pettigrew.

"Sirius is innocent," Hannah explained. "He never meant to harm me – or Ron and Hermione," she paused for a moment before continuing, "Sirius and Lupin forced Scabbers to turn into his human form."

Apparently, Sirius had escaped Azkaban and ran to Hannah's side since he knew Pettigrew would use her to regain the favor of Voldemort and the other Death Eaters.

"Before Sirius and Lupin could kill Pettigrew, I stopped him," she said. "I figured that my dad wouldn't want them to be killers, and he was worth more alive than dead. Besides, the Dementors would probably be happy to have him."

Hannah sighed, "As we were leaving, Sirius started talking about me coming to live with him. I was excited to because I figured _anything_ was better than the Dursleys'."

As the group was out of the Whomping Willow, the full moon rose and Professor Lupin transformed into a werewolf. Pettigrew escaped and Ron was knocked out while Professor Lupin and Sirius – in his dog form – had ran off. Hermione and Hannah had ran off after them. Sirius was injured and Professor Lupin fled into the Forbidden Forest.

"Before I knew it, a hundred or so Dementors appeared," Hannah explained, looking and sounding grim at the memory. "They sucked all of the happiness and I remember that it was _really_ cold. Before I fainted, I saw someone across the lake and they conjured a power full-fledge Patronus shaped like a stag, and it drove all the Dementors away."

When Hannah woke up, she was in the Hospital Wing with Ron and Hermione, and Sirius was sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss. When Hannah and Hermione tried to explain everything to Professor Dumbledore, he told them that he couldn't do anything, but left them a weird tip. Hermione revealed that had a device called a Time Turner that she had been using all year to get to classes.

Hermione and Hannah traveled back three hours, and watched themselves in the past events. They figured out that they could save Buckbeak in addition to Sirius. They saved Buckbeak, and hid in the Forbidden Forest for a little. After a little, they headed into Hagrid's cabin, where they stayed for an hour or so. Hannah left the cabin.

"I stood there on the shore of the lake, waiting for the person to appear," she explained. "It hit me after a moment that it was _me_. _I _had conjured the Patronus. So, I cast the Patronus Charm and watched as _my_ stag drove the Dementors away. When it returned to my side I realized it was Prongs, my dad's animagus form," she smiled.

"Hermione and Buckbeak caught up with me," she carried on explaining, "and we went to the West Tower, where Sirius was, and Hermione and I watched him fly off on Buckbeak."

After seeing Sirius off, Hannah and Hermione had returned to the Hospital Wing. The year finished up with Professor Lupin resigning, but before leaving he returned Hannah's Invisibility Cloak the Marauder's Map. That year Gryffindor won _both_ the House Cup and Quidditch Cup.

The tale of Hannah's fourth year started with the nightmare-vision of Voldemort with Wormtail (Pettigrew) killing a muggle and talking about their plans for Hannah. Then came the Weasleys' coming to pick her up for the Quidditch World Cup. The Weasleys, Mr. Weasley with Ron and the twins, arrived via floo to pick Hannah up. Fred "accidental" dropped a piece of candy while helping Hannah with her trunk. Dudley ate the candy, and his tongue grew. Hannah left for the Burrow before things grew chaotic with Fred and George behind her.

At the Burrow, Hannah met Bill and Charlie. Mr. Weasley arrived home and grounded the twins and Mrs. Weasley sent everyone out of the house. Outside, Hannah learned about Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes that the twins wanted to start up. During the beginning part of Hannah's visit, Percy hid up in his room, working on some top-secret event.

On the day of the Quidditch World Cup, Hannah and Hermione woke up early and headed off Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Ron, and the twins to catch their portkey. They met Cedric and Mr. Diggory at the portkey. Fred and George gave Cedric the cold shoulder since he beat them in Quidditch the year before while Hannah blushed around him.

Listening to Hannah describe a portkey, Dean wasn't sure if he wanted to try one out.

"When I landed, Cedric caught me," Hannah recalled with a bitter smile. He had held her close and _a little_ too long.

According to Hannah, Top Box for the World Cup was _amazing_. She had described the game, but some of her details were vague, but the match ended with Ireland winning and the Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum, catching the snitch.

That night, while they slept, a group of masked wizards – Death Eaters – attacked the camp. Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, and Percy ran off to help get rid of them and Hannah ran into the forest with Ron and Hermione. While they were wandering the forest, Hannah had discovered her wand was missing, and someone had casted a spell, causing the Dark Mark to appear in the sky. It was discovered by a group of Ministry witches and wizards that Winky had stolen Hannah's wand and cast the Dark Mark, but Hannah hadn't believed that because the voice she heard was _male_, not female. Mr. Weasley had taken them back to the campsite for the rest of the night before they caught a portkey the next morning.

That year Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie took the Hogwarts age Weasley children, Hannah, and Hermione to King's Cross Station via muggle taxi. Bill and Charlie were secretive about whatever was going on at Hogwarts. At the feast that night, Professor Dumbledore announced Quidditch was cancelled for the year because Hogwarts was placing host in the Triwizard Tournament. The other two schools would arrived on October thirtieth, and the selectional would be the next night. The tournament worked with three trails, and the winner got one-thousand Galleons.

The highlight of the first day of classes had been when Professor Moody, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, had turned Malfoy into a ferret for daring to _try_ to curse Hannah with her back turned. The ferret was bounced until Professor McGonagall arrived and ruined the fun.

The first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson of the year was one of Hannah's least favorites since they were taught about the Unforgivable Curses.

"The Imperius Curse, the mind control curse," Hannah began to list, "The Cruciatus Curse, the torture curse, and the Killing Curse."

Around the same time, Sirius had decided to return to Britain from wherever he had been staying since he wanted to be close to Hannah in case something happened. Dean had a feeling he was still after Pettigrew, but didn't say anything to Hannah.

For the next few lessons in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Moody was placing his students under the Imperius Curse. Hannah had really been the only one able to throw it off.

On Halloween, Madame Maxime arrived with Beauxbatons and Highmaster Karkaroff had arrived with Durmstrang. Among the Durmstrang students had been Viktor Krum. The Goblet of Fire was presented that night, and students over the age of seventeen were allowed to submit their names. The Champions would be selected on the following night, Halloween.

"I got up early the next morning to watch students put their name in," Hannah said. A gentle, bitter smile appeared, "When Cedric submit his name, he smiled at me."

That night at the Halloween Feast – which Dean knew from the beginning something would go wrong for Hannah since she had horrible luck on Halloween – the Champions were selected. Viktor Krum from Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons, and Cedric Diggory, of Hufflepuff, from Hogwarts.

"Just as things were wrapping up," Hannah told her brother, "another name came out of the Goblet. Any guesses?" she asked sarcastically with bitterness in her tone.

"You," Dean already knew the answer.

Hannah nodded. "I was forced to compete," she explained. "After Halloween, Hogwarts was horrible. Everyone, including Ron, thought I had put my name in the Goblet. Only Hermione stood up my side and believed me."

The Gryffindors stood by Hannah's side since she was one of them, but they all thought she had entered her name. The other three Houses had taken to wearing "Potter Stinks" badges. At the Wand Weighing ceremony, Hannah had been left alone with Rita Skeeter and forced into an interview. When Skeeter wrote her article, she twisted everything Hannah had said.

On a Saturday night in November, Hannah went to visit Hagrid, where she learned Charlie Weasley and some other dragon keepers were keeping four dragons. That night, Sirius had contacted Hannah, via floo network, and he warned her to be safe.

Once Hannah learned about the First Task, she did two things. The first was tell Hermione since they needed to form a plan. The second was tip off Cedric.

"That one was worth hard," she said. "Cedric was popular and he was always around other students. It was nearly impossible, and I didn't want to talk to him around other students." She paused for a few seconds to gather her thoughts, "I decided to skip class one morning and went to hunt him down. I found Cedric with some of his friends, so I set a cutting hex at his bag. His friends ran off, and I ran to help him."

Their meeting was rather awkward. Cedric had stuttered and fumbled over words while Hannah's face was bright red. She had helped him collect his things and warned him about the dragons before he went off to class. As she was leaving, Professor Moody caught. Instead of being in trouble, he offered her some advice for getting past the dragon. She should fly. With Hermione's help, Hannah mastered the Summoning Charm.

On the day of the First Task, Hannah had summoned her _Firebolt_ and managed to out fly the Hungarian Horntail to capture her golden egg. After the Task, Ron came around as did most of the school. A clue to the Second Task was hid in the golden egg. Only when the golden egg was opened, it released a high-pitched screech. Shortly after the First Task, Hannah learned that Dobby and Winky were working at Hogwarts.

December brought the Yule Ball. As a Champion, Hannah was required to attend and open the Ball with her partner. Hermione was quickly asked by Viktor Krum, and Hannah was able to set Ron up with Parvati in exchange a few favors.

"A number of guys had asked me," Hannah admitted, triggering Dean's older brother overprotective nature. "I told all of them no."

Cedric had asked her when Hannah was starting to consisting taking George Weasley to the Ball. According to the Hogwarts rumor mill, Cedric was taking Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker. Cedric had asked Hannah in the Entrance in front of his friends and Chang after Hannah had rejected a Durmstrang student. Hannah had agreed with hesitation.

Christmas that year had been _amazing_. Hannah had received a number of thought gifts – like the wool socks from Dobby that he made himself and bought the wool with his wages, the standard knitted sweater from Mrs. Weasley with a dragon instead of an 'H,' and a magical penknife from Sirius. She had received Lily's old gown and accessories from Sirius and Remus as well. The gown was _way_ better than the light green dress robes Mrs. Weasley had picked up for her.

Hannah had spent most of the day in her dorm room with the other girls. Hannah's gown was a navy blue colored floor-length, tube-top dress. The top was decorated silver and dark blue embellishes, and the skirt had extra fabric, so it was flowy when she moved. With a borrowed pair of black heels from Lavender Brown, and the jewelry Sirius and Remus sent – a blue cuff bracelets, three diamond bangles, a set of glittery blue hanging earrings, a metallic ring, and a labradorite pendent – Hannah was ready.

Hannah had met Cedric in the Entrance Hall, and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. The evening had been _magically_. They sat at a table with Percy Weasley, Hermione and Viktor, and some other people, but Hannah and Cedric had been content to ignore them. They danced the night away to the Weird Sisters, and took a stroll through the grounds. Before Cedric walked Hannah to the Gryffindor Tower, he had kissed her – which was her first kiss – and told her to meet him with her golden egg at the Prefects' bathroom in a few days.

Dean had been _furious_ when he learned Cedric wanted Hannah to meet him in a _private_ bathroom after curfew, and he was _beyond_ furious when Hannah showed up. He had calmed down – a good amount, but not completely – when he learned Cedric helped Hannah solve the golden egg clue. For the Second Task, the Champions would have something special stolen from them and placed in the Black Lake, then they would have one hour to look before it was lost forever. Hannah and Cedric had agreed to work on their strategies separately. On New Year's, Cedric gave Hannah a kiss at midnight, promising it would bring good luck for the new year.

Soon classes resumed, and Skeeter proved herself to be a bitch by going after Hagrid and his giant heritage. Hannah and Cedric would meet in the library and do their homework together, or spend sometime in kitchens hanging out. When the first Hogsmeade visit of the new year came, they spent the day wondering around.

Hannah was out after curfew one night trying to research a method of breathing underwater when she noticed a dot labeled "Barty Crouch" in Professor Snape's office on the Marauder's Map. Curiosity got the better of Hannah, and she snuck off under her Invisibility Cloak to investigate. On her way, she got caught in a trick stair and dropped her map. Filch was in the area and Professor Snape arrived with Professor Moody right behind them. Professor Snape recognized the Marauder's Map and knew Hannah was nearby, but Professor Moody claimed it was his before shooing Professor Snape and Filch off to find the person who had broken into Snape's office. In return for not busting Hannah, she allowed Professor Moody to borrow the Marauder's Map.

A week before the Second Task, Neville had found Hannah in the library. He told her about gillyweed, but didn't know where to find any. On the day of the Second Task, Dobby awoke Hannah and handed her the gillyweed and warned her that her Weezy had been taken.

In the Second Task, Hannah had been the first to arrive to the mer-village and spot the four hostages – Ron, Hermione, Fleur's little sister, and Cedric's best friend. Hannah had saved Ron, but couldn't take the others. Hannah had returned to the surface, winning the Second Task. Cedric and Viktor followed behind her with the mer-people bring Fleur's little sister.

After the Second Task, a series of articles by Skeeter were printed. The first was a love triangle between Hannah, Cedric, and Cho. Hannah and Cedric were happy, but Cedric had left Cho for Hannah and Cho wanted "her man" back. The second was a love triangle between Hannah, Viktor, and Hermione. Viktor _really_ liked Hannah and was using Hermione to get close to her. The third was Hannah's lying ways. She was dating Cedric, leading Viktor on, and sleeping with Ron.

Cedric knew the articles were lies and stood by Hannah's side, never believing she was unfaithful to him. Hannah started getting hate mail from people she had never met, and Chang had started spreading rumors about her around the school.

On the next Hogsmeade weekend, Hannah had gone with Cedric and spent most of the day together. They did separate so they could each hanging out with friends. Hannah had ran off to meet Ron and Hermione since they had plans to meet up with Sirius. Sirius told the three about Crouch's past, including his son Barty Crouch, Junior. After visit a week or so later with Hagrid, Hannah learned that she should burn the hate mail.

The Third Task turned out to a maze on the Quidditch pitch, much to the horror of Hannah and Cedric. As they walked off, Krum had asked to speak to Hannah and Cedric. He apologized about the articles. He had no interest in Hannah because he was _crazy_ about Hermione and he didn't want to come between Hannah and Cedric, who he could tell were happy and in love. Before they could finish talking, Barty Crouch appeared. Hannah and Cedric had ran off to find Professor Dumbledore, leaving Krum with Crouch. When they returned with Professor Dumbledore, Krum was stunned and Crouch was gone.

Hannah shared more experiences about her scar hurting and her connection with Lord Voldemort, including dream-visions she got from him. The mentions of the dream-visions made Dean think of the fifteenth birthday magical inheritance. Could she have some form of future vision?

With the upcoming Third Task, Hannah started to prepare with Ron and Hermione since she and Cedric agreed not to prepare together. Cedric was starting to think about what _they_ could be with the prize money since they were tied for first place. Since he was seventeen and she was in the tournament which was meant for seventeen-year-olds that meant she had to be adult, they could runaway together and no one could stop them. Hannah _loved_ the idea because she could be with Cedric and _maybe_ find her brothers.

Another series of articles by Skeeter were printed. One was about Hannah being a Parslemouth. Another was about Hannah grades since someone thought she had Hermione doing her homework for her. Another was about her "promiscuous ways" and how she was breaking Cedric's heart.

The night before the Third Task, Hannah had agreed to runaway with Cedric over the summer.

"Before I left, I told him that I loved him," Hannah explained with tears. She broke down crying for a few minutes. Dean had moved to sit next to her and pulled her in his arms.

On the day of the Third Task, Skeeter released a new article stating that Hannah was demented and dangerous. Since Hannah was a Champion, she was excused from classes for the day and found the Weasleys' – Mrs. Weasley and Bill – had come to support her. She even met Cedric's parents, who Cedric had told about the articles being lies. Mr. and Mrs. Diggory had adored Hannah.

The Third Task started and Hannah made her way through the maze. She had battled her way through a boggart disguised as a Dementor, a blast-ended skrewt, and a few other things. Then she heard Fleur scream. She ran off to help only to find Cedric being attacked by Krum. She had shexed Krum before stunning. Before leaving, she was nice enough to send up sparks. Cedric and her kissed before going their separate ways. Hannah came across a sphinx and got passed it by figuring out her riddle. Before Hannah could make it to the Triwizard Cup, she was attacked by an acromentula and saved by Cedric. Together they defeated it and agreed to share the victory. A joint victory was still a victory for Hogwarts, and the prize money would fund their runaway.

"We kissed before grabbing the Cup," Hannah choked out between her sobs. "After we grabbed it, it turned out to be a portkey and transported up to a cemetery."

She took a few deep breaths before continuing, "Before we could figure out what was going, Wormtail appeared and my scar _burned_. A second voice said 'Kill the spare.'" Hannah broke down crying harder.

From her sobs, Dean got the rest of the story. She was bound to a tombstone and Wormtail preformed the ritual that broke Lord Voldemort back. He shared a little more of his history – his father was a muggle and left his mother when he learned she was witch, and his mother died giving birth to him leaving him to be raised in a muggle orphange, and he later murdered his father. Then Voldemort summoned his Death Eaters. Voldemort went on about being back to power and identifying his Death Eaters before bringing up the protection that Lily Potter left Hannah. The protection was null and void since Lord Voldemort and Hannah shared the same blood.

Lord Voldemort then challenged Hannah to a duel. They dueled, Hannah filled with the grief and fury over Cedric's death. The wands connected, causing a gold field to appear and a phoenix's song before spirit echos of Voldemort's victims appeared. Cedric told Hannah he loved her and didn't blame her for his death, and requested she take his body back. Her parents were proud of her and loved her. Hannah broke the connection and the echoes protected her, giving Hannah enough time to grab Cedric's body and return to Hogwarts.

Her arrival to Hogwarts was met with chaos. Everyone had noticed her and Cedric disappear, and she returned with Cedric's _dead_ body. Hannah wasn't willing to leave Cedric, but was forced away by Professor Dumbledore and ushered away by Professor Moody. When Hannah was alone with Professor Moody, she had started to realize _he_ was the faithful servant of Voldemort's in Hogwarts. Professor Moody started to brag about the plan and how he had manipulated people – like her with the flying, Cedric with the golden egg, Neville and Dobby with the gillyweed – just so Hannah could win the Tournament. Before Professor Moody could kill Hannah, Professor Dumbledore showed up Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. Before Professor McGonagall could drag Hannah away, she learned that Barty Crouch, Jr., had been impersonating Moody all year, and Professor Dumbledore had forced her to explain what happened in the graveyard.

Professor McGonagall escort Hannah to the Hospital Wing where her friends, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Padfoot were waiting for her. Cedric's parents visited her, and thanked her for bringing Cedric's body back and revealed they weren't going to hold a funeral service since Cedric wouldn't want people to grief his death. Instead they were cremating his body and spreading the ashes in the wind.

While Hannah was in the Hospital Wing, Professor Dumbledore reported that Voldemort had returned and a new war was about to start. Minister Fudge was convinced that Hannah and Dumbledore were lying since Skeeter's article had reported that Hannah was dangerous. Hannah was given the winnings of the Tournament, and Professor Dumbledore decided to reinstate the Order of the Phoenix.

The rest of the year finished with Hannah in the Hospital Wing. Her friends had visited along with Fleur and Krum. Skeeter printed a few more articles about Hannah's slutty ways and lying games before Hermione managed to capture Skeeter in her beetle animagus form. Before leaving school, Hannah gave Fred and George the prize money, making them promise to make her laugh next year.

"And a few weeks later, here I am," Hannah declared. She wrapped her arms around her brother and fell asleep, emotionally exhausted.

Dean remained awake, holding his little sister close. He had known she was strong before, but after hearing her story, he knew she was stronger – probably stronger than anyone realized. It was official though, she wasn't returning to England until she was _at least_ seventeen.

* * *

><p><strong>Important Note:<strong> Originally this chapter was going to be called "Episode 05: Problems and Solutions." After I started writing it, I realized would be best if I broke into two chapters because it was 15,000 words. This means my next update should be _much_ sooner.

* * *

><p><strong>Disney Movies:<strong> It is my own tradition for when I don't feel good. _Finding Nemo_ is probably my favorite Disney movie since I'm on my third DVD.

* * *

><p><strong>News About My Life:<strong> My boyfriend proposed! My boyfriend proposed! I'm getting married! I'm on cloud nine with _no signs_ of coming down anytime soon. This has made my _month_. He proposed on our ninth anniversary!

Ironically, our anniversary is February the Thirteenth. If you go back nine years, that's Friday the Thirteenth when we got together! We _officially_ got together at our eighth grade Valentine's Day Dance in middle school. We haven't been together for all nine years, it's been on and off a few times – like the year he took a semester aboard in France, and when we broke up because long-distance wasn't working – but _it's always_ been _us_. And the idea of marrying my high school, and middle school, sweetheart is _so_ romantic to me. Not many people do that these days, and I'm thrilled to.

* * *

><p><strong>Final Note:<strong> Since I broke the original chapter into two parts, that _Supernatural_ character won't appear until next chapter.

* * *

><p>Next part: <strong>Episode 06: Solutions<strong>


	7. Episode 06

**Pairing(s):** undertones of Dean Winchester/Iris Chapel, mentions of Auror Nathan Ridley/Healer Meredith Jennings, and mentions of past Cedric Diggory/Hannah Potter  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Hannah's stay in the hospital becomes more tense.  
><strong>Words:<strong> ~8,700

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 06: Solutions<strong>

_July 27, 2005_

_North Shore Medical Center, Salem, Massachusetts_

Hannah hugged the stuffed dog tightly as she watched Healer Jennings was handed a shot. She eyed the needle with dislike as her hold on the black dog tightened.

Next to her, Dean was watching her. His lips curled into a bitter smile. She had faced murderous madmen, a _deadly_ and _giant_ snake, an escaped criminal, a werewolf, soul-sucking and happiness-sucking creatures, and dragons, but she was scared of a needle.

He reached out, and placed a hand on her arm. Hannah jumped at the touch, and turned to look at him with a little fear in her hazel-green eyes. Dean knew it wasn't directed at him, but it made him feel uncomfortable. He stood up, feeling an overwhelming need to comfort her, which he confused him a little. He had been in a similar situation before with Sammy getting the shots. Instead of comforting him, Dean and his friends had crowded around the small window that looked into the school nurse's office to watch the nurse chased Sammy around. It was the perfect entertainment for any school day.

Dean sat down on the edge of the bed, and awkwardly wrapped his arms around Hannah's waist. She glanced up at him with tearing eyes before curling into his embrace.

Healer Jennings walked up to them, and motioned for Hannah's left arm. Hannah held it out, but her eyes darted around the room as she tried to look anywhere other than the healer or her arm. Her left arm had a piece of rubber tied around the elbow.

The healer pushed the tip of the needle into Hannah's arm, below the elbow. Hannah let out a whimper at the feeling, and her right hand gripped Dean's shirt. Dean awkwardly tried to rubbed her back, wanting her to find comfort in him when he was a little more than a stranger.

The next ten minutes passed with Healer Jennings giving Hannah more shots and taking another blood sample.

As he held his whimpering, scared little sister, Dean had never hated anyone more. He hated the Dursleys with a _burning_ passion. They had denied Hannah the basic medical care, and now she was getting years worth of shots in the form of shots and potions over a few days.

By the time they were done, Hannah's knuckles had turned white from her grip on Dean's shirt and she was sitting in her brother's lap.

As he rubbed Hannah's back to try and sooth her, he knew he made the right decision. Taking Hannah in was one of the best decisions he had ever made.

"Can we watch _Finding Nemo_?" Hannah asked, unburying her head from Dean's chest. Her hazel-green eyes were filled with tears, and her voice was soft.

Looking at her, Dean couldn't deny her _anything _that moment. "Of course," he replied. He was still going to kill Ridley for introducing Hannah to Disney movies since they had seen _Finding Nemo_ five times in the last few days. Of all the Disney movies, _Finding Nemo_ wasn't the worse one.

Dean grabbed the remote from the nearby table and turned the television on before turning the DVD player on. As the DVD player loaded the movie, Hannah repositioned herself. She scooted over, allowing Dean more room, as she pulled him with her. Soon, Dean was fully seated on the bed, and Hannah was curled up in his arms as Nemo went off to his day of school.

By the time Dory and Marlin were racing through the jellyfish, Hannah was fast asleep. With her out, Dean turned the movie off, and switched the television over to the marathon of his favorite show. The opening credits of _Sexy, M.D._ played across the bottom of the screen as the doctor and a nurse were climbing out of the shower. A smile slid across Dean's lips as he repositioned himself into Hannah's hospital bed.

Two episodes later just as Dr. Sexy was having an emotional moment with his ex-girlfriend, Healer Jennings walked into the room. She caught sight of Hannah sleeping, and gently closed the door. She walked over to Dean and handed him a clipboard with another form.

She raised an eyebrow at the show, but didn't comment.

"What's this one for?" Dean asked, his tone a mixture of a whine and a plea. This was, like, the _twenty-sixth_ form he had signed since Healer Jennings took over treating Hannah.

"I want a closer look at that scar on her forehead," Healer Jennings explained with a frown. "There's something _off_ about it, and I can't figure it out. A colleague of has agreed to take a look at it."

Dean eyed the woman. "What do you _think_ it could be?" he asked. He wasn't going to sign anything that allowed them to run a million tests on Hannah. She was miserable, and she wanted to leave. He was more than happy to leave as soon as possible.

"I think it meant be cursed," Healer Jennings explained. "Her nightmares about the long corridor, and those visions she gets from Voldemort aren't natural. My best guess is that it's related to _how_ she survived the Killing Curse."

Dean nodded. "What would these _tests _enable?" he asked.

"There's three I would to run," she stated. "The first is a magical scan of _her _magic. It's designed to pick up on magical enchantments, like a curse, that might be attached to her magic. The second is a similar scan on her forehead. This one will pick up anything attached to her forehead. The third is a mind-walk. It's difficult to explain, but I pretty much want to look inside of her mind."

Glancing down at his sister, Dean thought. These tests might answer some questions he had about her. Picking up the pen, Dean signed.

"The first two I can do well she's asleep," Healer Jennings said. "The second, she will needed to be awake for."

**...**

Healer Jennings stepped up beside her colleague, Healer Carlton Fields, a specialist in curses with a Mastery in Dark Arts. If anyone in Massachusetts could figure out what was wrong with Hannah, it was him. Healer Fields was an older man with dark skin, a bald head, dark eyes, and a grey facial hair. He wore green-blue scrubs and a white lab coat.

In front of them were the results of the two scans. The scan of Hannah Potter's magic found two interesting results. The first made it look like her magic was _growing_, which wasn't supposed to happen until her seventeenth birthday unless she was inheriting any family magical abilities, like telekinesis or telepathy. Healer Jennings made a note to talk to Dean about that, and refer him to someone at Gringotts. The second result was a small piece of dark magic that _wasn't_ hers.

"It's not a curse," Healer Fields muttered, "but I don't know what it is."

The scan of Hannah Potter's forehead for _something_ attached. That _something_ wasn't a curse or anything Healer Fields had seen before. They concluded it was related to the dark magic.

According to both scans, it was foreign to Hannah's body.

"I hope to get a better idea after the mind-walk," Healer Fields said.

Healer Jennings sighed and nodded. She needed to inform Dean and Hannah about the mind-walk. It wasn't anything bad, but Hannah need to remain calm and corporate with them. Healer Fields and herself would enter Hannah's mind in a method similar to Legilimency. It was a new adaptation of it practiced only in North America that was currently unnamed. This method allowed one or more person(s) to enter the mind of someone through eye contact and magical connection. It allowed the user(s) to _slip_ into the mind instead of breaking in. If Hannah panicked or decided she didn't want to do this, it would turn into a mind-attack with the chance of destroying part of her mind. It was a dangerous procedure, but both Healer Fields and Healer Jennings agreed it was necessary.

**...**

"Do I have to do this?" Hannah asked, looking at her older brother.

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Healer Jennings had _failed_ to explain this part. Maybe he had been too quick to agree. Hannah looked terrified at the idea of the mind-walk, and he was to. He needed to do more research before agreeing in the future.

Near them, Healer Jennings shifted awkwardly while Healer Fields shot a dark look at his colleague. She should have explained this earlier.

"You don't," Dean replied.

A look of relief passed Hannah's face while the two healers sighed in frustration.

"But," Dean continued, "you _should_. Both of them seem to think this could answer the questions about your scar."

Hannah sighed, hugging her stuffed dog close. "I'll do it," she muttered.

"We can begin as soon as you're ready, Ms. Potter," Healer Fields said. He wanted to get this done with as soon as possible. The sooner it was done, the sooner he would be able to figure out what was wrong with Ms. Potter. Healer Fields could already imagine the articles he could write – given Ms. Potter's permission, of course.

With a firm grip on on the stuffed Padfoot, Hannah nodded. They might as well get it done and over with now. While she wasn't calm, she couldn't see herself calming down to let them do this later.

The two healers quickly got everything in order, and Hannah was moved to another room. This room was rather small, and plain with a single bed in the middle and a few chairs around the bed. As she walked towards the bed, Hannah glanced over her shoulder at Dean, who was watching from the other side of the door.

Hannah laid down on the bed, and took a few deep breaths as she tried to remain calm. As she tried to calm herself, her magic started to reach out, a reaction from some special mineral in the room – according to the healers. For this to work, Hannah couldn't have a Calming Draft or any other calming potion or muggle medication in her system. The healers said something about it interfering with the magical connection.

Above her, Healer Fields and Healer Jennings allowed their magic to reach out and connect with Hannah's. Once their magic was connected, the two healers gazed into her eyes.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Immeasurable Time_

_Hannah's Mind, Unknown Plain_

Hannah glanced around the place she left herself pulled to. It looked like a big empty something or rather. The place kind of reminded her of an unused potions classroom in the dungeons back at Hogwarts. The room, for lack of a better description, was dark, cold, and damp. The flooring was dark stone, and the walls were similar. There was even a thick fog covering the ground.

As Hannah glanced around, she noticed Healer Fields and Healer Jennings arrive. They both glanced around.

"Is this my mind?" Hannah asked, still looking around.

"Only you can answer that," Healer Fields answered. "You're the only one who knows your mind."

Hannah found a little understanding in his answer. She looked around some more before deciding that this wasn't her mind. It was like a fail-safe or something. This was what she _wanted_ people to see.

She frowned, tried to figure out _how_ to get to her mind. Without any better ideas, Hannah closed her eyes and concentrated, willing her mind to come forward. She felt something shift around her, so she opened her eyes.

The sight that greeted her wasn't what she was expecting. The original place was now replaced by a long corridor with _a lot_ of doors. Glancing up and down the corridor, it appeared to go on for _miles_. Hannah took a moment and looked at the labels on each door. There was one labeled "Hogwarts" and another labeled "Family," there was even one labeled "My Cupboard."

"This is it," Hannah declared. "This is my mind."

Healer Fields smiled while Healer Jennings looked around.

"What are we looking for?" Hannah asked, her eyes linger on a door labeled 'Mum and Dad.'

"Something that doesn't belong," Healer Fields replied.

Frowning, Hannah looked around. From what she could tell everything belonged. She sighed, and started to look again, this time going slower. She saw it down the corridor, at the very end. It was a black door that appeared to be bolted shut with chains in front, holding it closed.

Without a word, Hannah started walking towards it. Both Healer Fields and Healer Jennings followed. Hannah wasn't sure how long she had walked, but it might have been allow or it might have been a few seconds, before she stopped in front of the door.

Reaching out, Hannah pressed a hand to the door. The chains retracted and the bolts slid out of place, allowing the door to open. The room was unnaturally dark and seemed haunting in a way, but it called to her, begging Hannah to come in.

Just as she was about to take a step forward, Healer Fields reached out and grabbed her, hard. His face was pale, and his grip on Hannah tightened. He drugged her away from the entrance. As Hannah was moved away, the door closed itself. The bolts slid back into locking positions and chains reappeared.

Before Hannah could ask any questions, Healer Jennings disappeared, followed by Healer Fields.

**.oO0Oo.**

_North Shore Medical Center, Salem, Massachusetts_

Hannah opened her eyes a little later, and found herself staring up at the ceiling. She slowly sat up. Both Healer Jennings and Healer Fields were still in the room. Healer Fields sat in a chair, his face still pale, as he mouthed something to himself. Healer Jennings looked as confused as Hannah felt.

The door opened, and Dean came rushing into the room. He wrapped Hannah up in a hug, and Hannah returned it, wrapping her arms around Dean's neck. Without a word, Dean picked her, causing Hannah to squeal as she wrapped her legs around his hips. He carried her from the room and all the way back to her room.

Without talking much, the siblings curled up in Hannah's hospital bed and watched another Disney movie, _Mulan_. It was one of the few princess movies Ridley had lent Hannah.

**...**

Healer Jennings followed her colleague, Healer Fields, as he left the mind-exam room. He was still looking pale and he was muttering under his breath. Healer Jennings was worried about the man. In all her years of knowing the man, she had never seen a reaction like _this_ one. If she didn't know any better, she would say he was spooked.

Healer Fields entered the staff room and collapsed at a table. He sat there for a moment staring at nothing before grabbing his personal cell phone from a pocket in his scrubs. With a shaking hand, he flipped it open while he fished for something in a pocket on his lab coat. He retrieved a business card and dialed the number on his cell phone. The phone rang a few times before it was picked up.

"Is this Auror Nathan Ridley?" Healer Fields asked as soon as someone picked up.

"Yes," came Ridley's reply. "Who's calling?"

"I'm Healer Carlton Fields from North Shore Medical Center," the healer explained. "I'm helping treat Ms. Potter."

"Is everything okay with Hannah?" Ridley asked, mildly concerned. If something was _really_ wrong, he would assume Dean would call him and not a healer.

"I can't release too many details," said Healer Fields, "but I need the presence of a law enforcement personnel present for an urge procedure."

"Can you tell me anything about?" Ridley asked. It sounded like he might get to work while on vacation. It would make his boss happy, he assumed.

"It involves the removal class-ten dark object," Healer Fields explained. Removing a horcrux was risky business. By law it required the presence of a law enforcement personnel, a priest, and a highly trained healer. Usually, horcruxes were objects, and on the _rare_ occasion a small animal. As far as Healer Fields knew, Hannah was the _first_ living, human horcrux. The horcrux explained a lot about her scar – the visions, those weird dream, her Parseltongue abilities.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Ridley promised. This was serious business.

Healer Fields hung up and closed his cell phone. The only reason he had called Nathan Ridley instead of someone else was because Hannah and Dean knew him. Dean Winchester trusted the man, and Hannah was willing to since her brother did.

Now all that was left was the priest. What were the chances that Dean knew a priest? Healer Fields didn't want to ask the man, so instead he ordered someone to bring him Dean Winchester's medical history.

He had the medical history of Dean Winchester five minutes later. Healer Fields found what he wanted from hospital records when Dean was ten. Pastor Jim Murphy was from Blue Earth, Minnesota, and a quick look in the M.S.D.'s K.M.A.S. – Known Muggle Allies and Supporters – database proved that Pastor Jim knew about the magical community. The database even included a cell phone number, which Healer Fields quickly dialed.

"Is this Pastor Jim Murphy?" Healer Fields asked when someone picked up.

"Yes, who's this and why are you calling _this_ number?" the man on the other end demanded.

"My name's Carlton Fields, I'm a Curse Specialist Healer at Magical Wing of North Shore Medical Center in Salem, Massachusetts," explained the healer. "I need your help."

"There are others closer to you," Pastor Jim said, his tone snappy.

"This involves Hannah Potter, the sister of Dean Winchester," Healer Fields quickly said.

"What about Dean?" Pastor Jim asked. "Last I checked, he had only one sibling, a brother by the name Sam."

"Dean Winchester is listed as the half-brother and guardian of Hannah Potter," Healer Fields explained. "I need help with the removal of a class-ten dark object that is _attached_ to Ms. Potter."

Pastor Jim sighed. "How soon can you send someone?" he asked. If what this man was saying was true, then Dean would only trust him. Those Winchesters and their trust issues!

"In two minutes," Healer Fields promised. "I'm sending my colleague, Healer Meredith Jennings." He closed the phone.

On a piece of random paper, Healer Fields scribbled the address and latitude and longitude coordinates of Pastor Jim's church down. He handed it off to Healer Jennings without much of an explanation and shoved the woman out of the staff room.

Releasing another sigh, Healer Fields exited the staff room. He had _paperwork_ to fill out for this, _lots and lots_ of paperwork. Hopefully everything would be done and ready to go in less than an hour. Once Healer Jennings got back, she would get to break the news to Dean and Hannah. Luckily, she had Ridley and Pastor Jim with her to help.

**...**

Healer Jennings eyed both Ridley and Pastor Jim. While she didn't know Dean Winchester personally, this seemed like a bad idea. From what she had seen and experienced, Dean was overprotective of his little sister.

Ridley looked just as laid back as the first time she had seen him. It almost looked like he wasn't taking this situation – whatever it was – seriously. But she had seen him when she arrived with Pastor Jim. The auror had been worried, but he didn't look it anymore.

Pastor Jim Murphy was a mixture of compassionate and dangerous. To be listed in the M.S.D.'s K.M.A.S. was big. Last she had heard, the list was around a hundred muggles. Anyways, the pastor was a middle-aged man with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. He wore the traditional black outfit with a white collar, but there was an air of danger and mystery around him. There were rumors that the man was a hunter, which might explain the danger and mystery.

Taking a deep breath, Healer Jennings gathered herself. She motioned for the auror and the pastor to follow her as she led the way to Hannah's room. Stopping in front of the door, Healer Jennings knocked before opening it.

On the other side of the door was the two siblings curled up together on Hannah's bed as they ate lunch and watched a movie. A glance at the screen told her it was Disney's _Mulan_.

When Dean noticed her and the others there, his eyes narrowed and his gaze lingered on the pastor. He turned off the television and sat up straighter, facing the three.

"What's going on?" Dean asked, speaking to Pastor Jim or Ridley.

"The mind-walk we performed earlier yielded startling results," Healer Jennings began to explain. "What Healer Fields found combined with the earlier scans, has led him to concluded your sister is a horcrux, and as such, needs to be taken care of immediately."

Hannah's eyes widened and she grabbed her stuffed dog. This didn't sound good.

"What's a 'horcrux'?" Dean demanded. He had never heard of one before and he didn't have time to research it. Pastor Jim and Ridley must know what it was.

"A horcrux is a piece of the darkest dark magic," Pastor Jim explained, crossing his arms. "It's an item that houses a piece of soul that allows the caster to become immortal."

"One is formed by murdering someone innocent in cold-blood," Ridley continued. "Killing _rips_ the soul apart. To create a horcrux, one must encase the torn portion of the soul into an object."

Pastor Jim and Ridley both gave the basic version because they didn't have time to go into detail. Hannah _needed_ that horcrux removed _now_.

"Here's the form," Healer Jennings said, handing Dean a clipboard and a pen. "This is a simple procedure. Healer Fields will remove the horcrux by separating the piece of foreign soul from Hannah's through a mixture of phoenix tears, and holy water. Pastor Jim is present to provide the holy water, and Auror Ridley is present to oversee the destruction of the horcrux."

Dean signed the formed and handed it back to the woman. She took the clipboard and left the room, promising to be back for Hannah in a few minutes. Pastor Jim remained in the room.

"Jim Murphy, I'm an old friend of John's," Pastor Jim said, holding his hand out to Hannah.

Hannah took it and said, "Hannah Potter."

"She's related to mom, not dad," Dean explained.

A look of confusion crossed Pastor Jim's face. Mary had been dead for twenty-two years, and Hannah was younger than eighteen. It was impossible.

"Mary gave my mum some frozen eggs," Hannah said, "because she was left barren after a childhood accident. Mum and dad had me back in '90."

That made her fourteen or fifteen, which surprised Pastor Jim. She didn't look much older than thirteen.

Healer Jennings entered the room a few seconds later with Healer Fields and a few nurses. With a few words, the nurses crowded around Hannah's hospital bed and wheeled her out of the room with Ridley and Pastor Jim following close behind. A nurse remained in the room with Dean, explaining that he wasn't allowed to be present.

**...**

Hannah was returned to the room about an hour later. She sounded asleep with a bandage over the scar on her forehead. Ridley and Pastor Jim returned to the room with her. Both men collapsed into chairs and Dean took his favorite seat next to Hannah on her hospital bed.

"It went well," Pastor Jim stated. "One of the healers should be by soon to explain it."

Dean nodded, staring down at his little sister. There was something about her that was changing him. He was worried about her, and they hadn't known each other that long.

The next few minutes passed in silence. Hannah slept peacefully while Ridley dozed off in his chair, Pastor Jim closed his eyes and relaxed, and Dean remained seated by his sister. Healer Fields entered the room and cleared his throat, drawing Dean's attention.

"It was successful," he announced. "From what I can tell, the horcrux didn't cause any _lasting_ damage, but I would like to keep Hannah overnight for observation. If all appears well, you can leave tomorrow around noon."

Dean nodded, and didn't pay any more attention to the healer. He stared at Hannah for a little longer before raising to his feet.

"I need to call dad," Dean muttered to Pastor Jim as he walked out of the room. Dean walked towards a small waiting area around the corner from Hannah's room. He found it empty.

He took a seat in one of the chairs and pulled his cell phone out. He opened it and dialed John's cell phone number. He listened to it ring before going to voicemail, _again_.

"_This is John Winchester. Sorry, I can't take your call. Please leave a message, and I'll get back to you_," the recording of John Winchester said.

Dean sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Dad, it's Dean. Again. Hannah's still in the hospital, but I think we'll be leaving soon. Call me." He closed his phone, and leaned back in his seat.

Staring down at his phone, Dean was tempted to call Sam. Sam would probably have a better idea of what to do, but Sam was at Stanford, and not talking to Dean.

Sighing again, Dean stood up. He slowly walked back to Hannah's room. He entered and took a seat by Hannah's bedside.

"Does John know about her?" Pastor Jim asked, nodding towards Hannah.

Dean turned to look at the man. "Yeah," he answered with a little bitterness. "When her parents were murdered, dad was offered custody, but he turned it down."

If John had taken custody of Hannah when she was younger, then they wouldn't be here right now. Hannah wouldn't have grown up with the Dursleys. But if she had grown up with John, there was no telling how she would have turned out. She could have ended up like him or Sam, or someone completely different. Sam was off at college, pretending to be normal, while Dean was hunting, drinking, and sleeping his way around the country.

Pastor Jim nodded. "Does he know about her being here _now_?" he asked.

Shaking his head, Dean replied, "I don't know. He hasn't returned any of my calls."

The two sat in relative silence. The only sounds in the room were coming Hannah's monitoring equipment, and Ridley's snores.

**.oO0Oo.**

_The voicemail of John Winchester, main cell phone._

First message, left Tuesday, July 26, 2005, at 11.34 AM:

"Dad, it's Dean. It's a girl, old man – you're a grandfather or something. I've official taken custody of Hannah. Still wanna talk, call me."

Second message, left Tuesday, July 26, 2005, at 5.42 PM:

"Dean, _again_. Do you _ever_ answer your phone – any of them. Because I've called all three, and I still have yet to hear from you. Call me. We need to talk about Hannah."

Third message, left Wednesday, July 27, 2005, at 12.05 PM:

"Dad, something's wrong with Hannah, and the doctors – healers or whatever they're called – aren't telling me anything. They're saying that it's connected to Hannah's scar."

Fourth message, left Wednesday, July 27, 2005, at 1.34 PM:

"John, it's Jim Murphy. I just got a call from some healer in Salem, and they said something about a Hannah Potter, sister of Dean Winchester. Do you have _another_ kid you haven't told me about?"

Fifth message, left Wednesday, July 27, 2005, at 2.35 PM:

"Do you know was a horcrux is? Because Pastor Jim is here to take care of it for Hannah."

Sixth message, left Wednesday, July 27, 2005, at 6.43 PM:

"John, it's Jim, again. Dean told me that Hannah's Mary's daughter, and not yours. I thought you'd like to know that it went well, and the piece of soul stuck to your dead wife's daughter is destroyed, and she's doing just fine."

Seventh message, left Wednesday, July 27, 2005, at 7.09 PM:

"Dad, it's Dean. Again. Hannah's still in the hospital, but I think we'll be leaving soon. Call me."

**.oO0Oo.**

_July 28, 2005_

_North Shore Medical Center, Salem, Massachusetts_

Healer Fields and Healer Jennings entered the room to find Dean curled up his half-sister watching another Disney movie, _A Bug's Life _by the looks off it, with Ridley. Trailing behind the healers was a nurse.

"Ms. Potter, Mr. Winchester," Healer Jennings said, drawing the siblings' attention away from the movie.

Dean looked over at the healers with a bored expression while Hannah's eyes were wide. Ridley turned the television off.

"Mr. Winchester," began Healer Jennings, "you can begin Ms. Potter's discharge papers with Nurse Chapel."

Dean smiled down at Hannah before sliding off of the hospital bed. He followed the good-looking nurse from the room towards the nurses' station where he began to sign, date, and fill out a pile of paperwork.

"What's your sister's shoe size?" Iris asked, sliding a few pieces of paper towards Dean.

Dean stared at her in confusion before shaking his head. Why would he know his sister's shoe size? They had just met _three days_ ago, and he had only been her guardian for two of those.

"I noticed her shoes when I was collecting her clothes," Iris explained. "There not worth saving."

Dean thought for a moment. He remembered her shoes, only because they were hideous. They were several sizes too big for her, and held together with duck tape. "Does the gift shop sell shoes?" he asked sarcastically.

"No," Iris replied, "but I brought a pair of boots I never wear. All I need to do is size them to fit your sister."

Smiling at the nurse, Dean thanked her. Iris had been amazing well Hannah was here. She made sure the siblings had dinner each night they were here, she set up a cot for Dean to sleep on, and she got Hannah a dreamcatcher to help with her nightmares along with giving Dean a few books on magical inheritance.

"Also, if you guys are interested I get off in two hours," she stated, "and I know where to shop in The Salem Square."

"The What Square?" Dean asked, glancing up from the piece of paper.

"The Salem Square," repeated Iris with a laugh. "It's the local _magical_ shopping center. It's where you and Hannah can find books, things for her schooling, clothes."

"I'll check with Hannah," Dean said. He hated the idea of shopping, but he knew both he and Hannah would benefit from it. Hannah need new, like, everything, and Dean needed to know to except since he was taking care of Hannah.

The rest of the paperwork was taken care of, and Dean returned to Hannah's room. Hannah was back to watching _A Bug's Life_ and Ridley was talking to Healer Jennings. Dean took a seat next to Hannah's bed and snorted as he watched Ridley try to flirt with Healer Jennings.

A little later, Iris entered the room pushing a wheelchair with a bag on her arm and smiled at the siblings.

"Dean, if you'll leave, I'll get Hannah ready to go," she said.

Hannah perked up and smiled at Dean.

Dean stood up and left after patting Hannah's hand. He knew she was good hands. Iris was an amazing nurse.

When Dean left the room, Hannah grabbed her messenger bag off of the foot of her bed. She rummaged around for a little until she found her shrunken trunk. Iris enlarged the trunk, and Hannah opened the first compartment. She pulled out her few pieces of clothing: a pair of denim shorts, a white hoodie, a green tank top, and a black shirt. Looking over the clothes, Hannah selected the green tank and the shorts. She got up off of the bed and entered the bathroom. She took a quick shower, using the hospital's shampoo and conditioner.

Once she was out of the shower, she dried off with a towel, and pulled her clothes on. She was surprised to find that the shorts were shorter than she thought. They covered her butt, but not much else. The green lace trimmed tank top fit perfectly though. Hannah sighed when she shoved her feet back in to the hospital issued slippers, she needed to buy a new pair of shoes. When she returned to the room, she found Iris sitting in a chair flipping through a book and everything in the room was packed into her trunk expect for Padfoot.

Iris looked up when she noticed Hannah entered. The nurse grabbed her bag and pulled a few things out, a pair of black slouch ankle boots and a dark gray cardigan.

"I thought these might be of use to you," Iris said, holding the boots out with a smile.

Hannah smiled, feeling touched in a way she couldn't describe. No one had never thought to bring her a pair of shoes before. Even her roommates hadn't.

"I just need to know your shoe size," Iris declared.

Hannah blushed, shaking her head. She didn't know her actual shoe size. Most of her shoes were Dudley's old ones or cheat flip-flops Aunt Petunia had picked up clothes from wherever. Even the shoes she wore to the Yule Ball hadn't fit. Mrs. Weasley had picked her clothes at Diagon Alley while Hannah was at the Quidditch World Cup. The shoes she had worn to the Yule Ball, a pair of black kitten heels, had belonged to Lavender Brown. They were old, and at least half a size too big.

Iris frowned, filing the information away for both Dean and their trip to the Salem Square. She waved her wand over the boots, sizing them to a eight. A eight was a common size. With the boots sized, Iris handed them to Hannah. Hannah sat down on the edge of the hospital bed and slid the boots. On she found that they were a little big.

"Do those work?" Iris asked. If the boots didn't fit right, she was willing to re-size them.

"They're great," Hannah replied. It was true. This were a pair of the best fitting shoes she had never had.

Iris nodded with a smile. She handed Hannah the cardigan, which the teenager pulled on.

As Hannah climbed into the wheelchair, Iris shrunk her trunk back down. She handed Hannah her messenger bag, the shrunken trunk, and Padfoot. Hannah placed the trunk in her bag and placed the bag on her lap along with Padfoot. Iris wheeled her out of the room without another word.

Outside in the hallway, Hannah found Dean waiting. He smiled when he saw her and fell in step next to the wheelchair. The journey out of the hospital was rather silent and couldn't go fast enough for Hannah. Once they were outside, Dean led the way to his Impala. He opened the passenger side door for Hannah and hovered as she stood up from the wheelchair and walked into the car. Once she was seated, Dean closed her door.

"I'll meet you at Space Monkey Cafe in about two hours," Iris told Dean with a smile. She handed him a piece of paper with directions before pushing the wheelchair back to the hospital.

Dean glanced over the paper, it was an address and basic directions. He folded the paper up and put it in his pocket. There were two hours before meeting Iris, so he didn't need them now. He walked over to the driver's side and climbed in. He started the Impala up and backed out of the parking spot.

Dean drove around for a little, trying find somewhere to eat. After thirty minutes or so, he pulled into a diner. With a smile, he climbed out. Hannah followed behind.

The diner looked like most of the other places Dean ate. A dozen or so tables and booths spread around, a bar, three old waitresses, a few cooks, a busboy, and a few customers. Dean sat down at a booth with Hannah taking the seat across from him.

An older waitress with dyed red hair pulled up in a bud and a wad of gum in her mouth walked over to the siblings. She handed them each a menu before walking over to another customer with a pot of coffee.

Hannah glanced over the menu while Dean watched his sister. She was looking fine and acting . . . well, he wasn't sure since he didn't really know her. As he watched her, his thoughts drifted to their conversation about Hannah's life in England. There were details she left out, but Dean wasn't going to push her for those details, at this time. Before he pushed for those issues, he should probably tell her about the family business.

The waitress came over a moment later and dug her notepad out. "What are ya having?" she asked, popping her gum.

"Coffee, and the breakfast lover," Dean replied, stealing a glance at a menu. He handed the menu back to the waitress.

"Can I get apple juice and a short stack?" Hannah asked, glancing at the waitress.

The waitress wrote their orders down before collecting their menus and leaving the table.

The siblings sat in silence a little. Dean thought about telling Hannah about the family business. She was a witch and knew about magic, and knew about _a lot_ of supernatural things, so he was sure she would believe him, but he wasn't sure _if_ she wanted to know. Hannah fidgeted nervously in her seat for a minutes.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked timidly, biting her lip.

The waitress came over and deliver Dean's cup of coffee and Hannah's apple juice before leaving without a word.

Dean added some sugar and creamer to coffee while answering, "Go 'head."

Hannah took a deep breath before asking, "How did you pay the hospital bill?"

Dean froze for a few seconds. That was a good question. He didn't remember handing them any credit card information or money. He would have to ask Iris that when they kept up. "Don't worry about it," he told Hannah.

She looked unsure, but nodded.

Silence fell between them again. Hannah pulled her sketch book out of her bag and started to draw something while Dean watched her. A few minutes later brought the return of the waitress bringing their food. She wordlessly sat the food down and walked off. The siblings ate in silence. While they ate, the waitress stopped by to fill Dean's coffee and drop off the check.

Dean finished eating and watched as Hannah struggled to finish her pancakes. He frowned. There had to be a way to make her eat more. He understood that she was full and she had a small appetite, but there had to be _something_. Maybe that would be another thing to talk to Iris about.

Hannah finished eating most of her food and pushed the last few bites away. She turned and dug through her bag for a few minutes before pulling out her Gringotts card before grabbing the bill.

"I've got it," Dean said, holding his hand out with his own credit card in hand.

Hannah eyed the credit card with a fake name before shaking her head. "You shouldn't be using that," she said, getting up. She walked over to the cash register and paid the bill before returning to the table.

She sat back down. "I can get one," she said, glancing at Dean while fidgeting with her Gringotts card.

Her brother shook his head. "That's yours," he said. Dean tried hard to keep the offense out of his voice and off of his face. If he reacted badly, he knew Hannah would shy away from him. The more they got to know each other, the more timid she seemed to become.

"The money was my parents'," she muttered. "I know they would want you to use it," she added, looking Dean in the eyes.

Dean could see _something _burning in Hannah's hazel-green eyes. Looking at them stopped him from saying anything. This wasn't the timid Hannah from a few seconds ago. This Hannah was the one that sounded like Hannah from Hogwarts before Cedric's death.

"It's their will," she explained, digging something out of her bag. She sat a folder on the table and went through the paperwork. She found the will after a few minutes of looking. "Right here," she declared, pointing out a section.

_To whomever has Hannah, we leave a monthly allowance of 5,000 pounds (or US dollars) to help with expenses. In the case of John Winchester (or either of his sons, Dean and Samuel) we leave unlimited access. You're caring for our most precious treasure, let our estate take care of you and our daughter._

Dean's eyes widened as he read that. Five-thousand dollars a month was a lot of money. The comment about Hannah being her parents' "most precious treasure" brought a _slight_ sting to Dean's eyes – it was dust or something. He knew from listening to Hannah talk about her parents' murderers, that they loved her, but it was different reading this with his own eyes.

If he truly had unlimited access to Hannah's parents' money, it would make hunting easier. He would stay in a better place than those seedy motels. Hannah deserved better.

"We'll see," Dean said, sliding out of the booth. The idea of the money was getting more tempting by the minute.

Hannah nodded, shoving everything back into her bag before following her older brother.

The two siblings walked out to the Impala and climbed in before taking off towards Space Monkey Cafe.

**...**

_Space Monkey Cafe, Salem, Massachusetts_

A little over an hour found Dean and Hannah walking into the Space Monkey Cafe. There was still a little bit of time until Iris was meeting them. The siblings stood in line behind a hipster with large glasses and blue hair who was ordering.

"What can I get you?" asked the male barista with a smile and a nose ring.

"Black coffee," Dean replied. He bumped her shoulder, motioning for Hannah to order something.

"Can I get a white mocha?" Hannah asked, glancing between the menu-board and the barista. She had never had coffee before, but she remembered seeing people order mochas when she was with the Dursleys'.

The barista nodded, scribbling the orders down on cups and ringing up their charges. "That'll be $8.76," he said.

Dean dug some cash out of his pocket and handed it to the barista.

The barista took the money and handed Dean some change before handing the two cups off to a co-work with a pink Mohawk and two lip rings. The pink haired barista made both coffees and placed them on the bar, where Dean picked them up from.

The siblings walked over to one of the tables and sat down. Hannah pulled her sketch out and went back to drawing. Silence fell between them as they waited.

About thirty minutes later, Iris Chapel entered the cafe dressed in a pair of jeans, a blue tee, and a black jacket. She walked over to the two siblings and cleared her throat, getting their attention. She smiled, which Hannah returned.

Hannah shoved her notebook back into her bag and stood up, collecting her white mocha as Dean got to his feet.

Iris led them down the hallway where the restrooms were, and headed through a labeled "Staff." Through that door they found another door with an electric reader of some kind. Iris handle her wrist with her wand up, and ran it over the electric-reader. A flashed green on the electric-reader and the door popped open. She held the door open and motioned for Hannah and Dean to go through.

Magical shopping centers were accessed through a wand scan. Each wand let off a small magic spark when it came in contact with the electric-reader, which controlled the door.

On the other side of the door, Hannah found a shopping center that was a cross between Diagon Alley and a muggle mall she went to. It was an outdoor center with three-levels.

"Where to first?" Dean asked, glancing over at Iris.

"Gringotts," Hannah answered. She wanted to get Dean a card, and she wanted to withdraw come money.

Iris nodded and led the siblings through Salem Square. Gringotts was ten minute walk away, and on the way, they passed a few shops that caught Hannah's eye. The Gringotts here wasn't made out of marble like the one in Diagon Alley. It was built out of bricks, and looked like a muggle bank.

Walking in, Dean found the bank to be bigger on the inside. His eyes widened as he looked around. He really needed to learn more about this magic thing. It was kind of awesome. Dean followed Iris and Hannah over to the line. When he joined the line, he noticed the tellers. They weren't human!

"They're goblins," Iris said, following his line of sight. "They're the best at handling money."

Dean said nothing as he watched the goblins. He would want to research them later, looking at lore and, maybe, picking up a few books. After researching goblins, he would come to his own opinion.

The wait in the line was't too long, about six minutes. Dean and Iris followed Hannah up to the teller. The goblin, Norsefist according to the nameplate, sat behind the counter with a computer set up from front of him.

"Can I get a withdrawal, and a second card issued?" Hannah asked.

"Card," the goblin replied, holding a hand out for the card, which Hannah handed over. Norsefist scanned the card. "How much would you like to withdraw, Ms. Potter?" he asked.

Hannah glanced over at Iris and her brother.

"A hundred and fifty," Iris said.

The goblin muttered something before handing Hannah the money and her card. "What name would you like on the second card, Ms. Potter?" Norsefist asked.

"Dean Winchester," Hannah answered.

The goblin typed on the keyboard for a little before something printed out of the side of the computer. Norsefist handed the card over to Hannah and bid them a good day.

As they exited the bank, Hannah handed the card over to her brother with a smile. Dean took the card and stared at it. He couldn't remember a time when he had seen his own name on a card. It was weird.

After they were done with the bank, Iris held the siblings around the Square. The first stop was a clothing store where Iris had fun finding clothes for Hannah. Iris was able to piece a new wardrobe together for Hannah. Most of Hannah's new clothes were jeans, and shirts. Dean had been quick to point out that skirts and dresses would be rather useless. Iris did pick up a few of each though.

Next, Iris took the siblings around to random shops. Dean found a few things, like new, bottomless flask for holy water and a silver knife that was charmed to stay sharp. Hannah picked up a few things, like a Smart-Answer quill, a Revealer, and a leather jacket that had a Shield Charm on it.

"Let's see about a new wand for you," Iris said, dragging the siblings to Wands of Power.

Hannah perked up. That bracelet-wand was rather cool looking, and it sounded like it would be amazing to get one.

Inside Wands of Power, the store was clean and rather small. There were a few seats, and the counter, which ran the follow length of the store. Behind the counter stood an older man with greying hair and glasses.

"Welcome," he greeted, offering them a nod of his head. He glanced over the three of them, and his eyes landed on Hannah.

"How can I help you today, Miss Chapel?" he asked, turning his attention to Iris.

Hannah's eyes widened. He remembered Iris, like Mr. Ollivanders had remembered her wand. Maybe it was a wand maker's thing.

"Hannah, here, wants a bracelet-wand," Iris explained, pointing at Hannah.

The man, Mr. Powers, motioned Hannah to come forward. "May I see your current wand?" he asked, holding his hand out.

Hannah pulled her holly and phoenix feather wand out of her bag and handed it over the man. Mr. Powers studied it, rolling it in his hands, and flicked it a few times, performing various spells. "An Ollivanders' wand," he said, "holly and phoenix feather."

Hannah nodded, not saying anything.

"What's your date of birth?" he asked.

"July 31," Hannah replied.

Mr. Powers handed the wand back to Hannah as he thought. He flicked his own wrist, where his bracelet-wand was, and summoned a few bracelet-wands. He selected one at random and handed it to Hannah.

She took the bracelet-wand and slide it on her wrist. The bracelet-wand resized to fit her wrist. Without prompting, Hannah flicked her wrist and jumped when a few fire sparks flew out.

Mr. Powers took the bracelet-wand back before handing her another. This one didn't work either. The cycle continued for a few more tries. When Mr. Powers handed her the seventh bracelet-wand, Hannah noticed a difference. She slid the bracelet-wand on and felt a power rush through her body. She waved her arm, and golden sparks appeared.

"That's western redcedar and chimaera fur," Mr. Powers announced with a grin. "It's an unorthodox combination, but powerful combination."

Hannah nodded, looking at the bracelet-wand on her wrist. It was an inch or so thick and a reddish color.

"That'll be $31.50," Mr. Powers said.

Hannah handed her Gringotts card over, and the man charged it before handing it back.

Iris ushered the two siblings out after that. Next, she took them to the bookstore. Inside the bookstore, Hannah and Dean split up. Hannah picked up books on various magical subjects – like Transfiguration, and Charms – and anything that caught her interest. Dean picked up numerous books on magical creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and magical inheritances. Iris collected a few books on healing.

Hannah and Dean met up and compared books before paying. They spent _a lot_ on books, but Dean watched as Hannah handed her Gringotts card over without blinking. He thought back to the Potters' will, and the stipend they'd set up. The idea of using Hannah's money was becoming more appealing by the minute. After paying, Hannah casted Feather Light Charms on the bags and shrunk them before setting them inside her bag with everything else she had bought.

Next, Iris led the siblings to the electric store. All of the electric merchandise was designed to be magic-safe, like most of the muggle technology the American Wizarding Society used. Iris instructed Hannah and Dean, each, to buy a cell phone. Magical cell phones had better coverage, and the models were just as good as the muggle ones – though they came out later. Only two cell phone companies were available, AT&T and Verizon. At the moment, Hannah and Dean had Verizon since Hannah liked the EnV and Dean was happy with a Razr. Hannah, also, picked up a MacBook Pro, an iPod, and a few other things. According to Iris, the laptop would be helpful for school – which reminded Dean that he needed to see what the options for Hannah's schooling were.

With the shopping done, Iris took the siblings to a restaurant for dinner before Hannah and Dean returned to the motel.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> The _Supernatural_ character was Pastor Jim Murphy. He's an old friend of John's and he's only in one episode, "Salvation" in season one, when he's murdered by Meg Masters.

* * *

><p>Next part: <strong>Episode 07: The Hunt<strong>


	8. Episode 07

**Pairing(s):** undertones of Dean Winchester/Iris Chapel, mentions of Auror Nathan Ridley/Healer Meredith Jennings, and mentions of past Cedric Diggory/Hannah Potter  
><strong>Summary:<strong> With Dean gone for the night, Ridley takes Hannah and Iris on a ghost hunt.  
><strong>Words:<strong> ~7,600

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 07: The Hunt<strong>

_July 29, 2005_

_Red Lion Motel, Salem, Massachusetts_

Hannah woke up when she heard something tapping on the window. She rolled onto her side, glancing at the window. There was something blurry and white there. Reaching out, Hannah grabbed her glasses off of the nightstand. As she sat up, she put them on. The blurry white thing came into focus as Hedwig carrying a letter.

A smile spread across Hannah's face as she leapt out of the motel bed. She wondered over to the door, glancing at her brother, who was sound asleep. Since there was no way of opening the window, Hannah opened the door. Hedwig leapt off of the window ledge and flew through the door, flying over to Hannah's bed. Hedwig landed on the headboard.

Hannah closed the door, and walked quietly back over to her bed. She sat down on the bed, and stroked Hedwig's feathers.

"How are you doing, girl?" Hannah asked, stroking Hedwig's feathers.

Hedwig blinked.

Hannah untied the parchment from Hedwig's foot. She glanced at the handwriting and smiled, recognizing it as Sirius'. She tore open the letter.

_Dear Hannah,_

_I want you to be safe happy. I think you might be right about going to America to find the Winchesters. No one would think to look for you there. It's a safe place – safe than here, where I am. If your find happiness with the Winchesters, stay with them. Just know that I will worry about you._

_ You're right, I've known about Mary Winchester and the procedure your mum went through to have you. All Lily and James wanted was a family. Through Mary, they got that. I don't know much about Mary or her family. I know she was married to some bloke – Jack, Johnny or something that started with a J – and she had two children, Sam and Dean. According to Lily, Mary's parents were dead, killed in the 70s in a home invasion. I never knew how to tell you. You deserved to know, but I never thought I would be the one to tell you._

_ I won't tell anyone where you are – not even Moony. For extra precaution, I've burnt your letter and I've cast some charms on Hedwig so she can't be used to track you. Stay safe, and I don't take any letters from Ron and Hermione. There here with me, and I can't tell who's side they're on – yours or Dumbledore's._

_ Love you kid,_

_ Sirius_

_P.S. Your birthday present is on its way._

Hannah smiled sadly as she folded the letter back up. At this moment, she really missed Sirius. There was little more she wanted than a hug from her godfather. He probably safer where he was at, in hiding. She stroked Hedwig a little more before grabbing some clothes from her trunk and heading to the bathroom.

She took a quick shower. Some habitats were hard to break after living with the Dursleys' for years and sharing a bathroom with Parvati and Lavender for a few years. After her shower, Hannah pulled on her clothes, which were a pair of denim shorts and a red tank top. She slid her bracelet-wand onto her hand. She turned to look in the mirror.

"_Siccare!_" Hannah said, waving her right hand next to her face. Before her eyes, her hair dried itself. Hannah shook her head, watching her reflection. She pulled the two hair-ties off of her wrist and pulled her hair back into loose pigtails.

Hannah left the bathroom and placed her pajamas back in her trunk. She grabbed her bag and sat down on her bed. She pulled out one of her new books on electricity in the American Magical Society.

Dean woke up about an hour later. He rolled over, facing Hannah. He smiled at her before getting up and heading to the bathroom. Dean came out around forty minutes later. He dressed in a pair of jeans, a black tee, and his brown jacket.

"Let's get something to eat," Dean said. "I've starving."

Hannah looked up from her book and nodded. She marked the page, and dropped the book onto her bed before following Dean out of the motel room. She opened the passenger side door and slid in.

"What time is Iris coming over today?" she asked as Dean backed out of the parking space.

"Sometime around two," Dean answered.

The drive to a diner wasn't too long. Hannah followed Dean into the diner. She noticed a pattern. Whenever they ate (outside of the hospital), it was always at local diner. There had to be more options. It was something she would try to talk to Dean about.

The second Dean sat down in a booth a young twenty-something waitress came over. She stood a little too close. Hannah slid in across from her half-brother, and the waitress spared her a glanced.

"What can I get you?" the waitress asked, leaning over to show off her assets.

"Menus," Hannah replied. The waitress hadn't even brought one over for Dean.

The waitress' face turned red before she turned and ran to the grab menus. She returned a few minutes later. "Here," she said, setting the menus down. She turned and ran off again.

Dean eyed the waitress' backside for a couple seconds before glancing over the menu.

When Hannah was handed her menu, she had opened it up and started looking through it. She quickly decided on what she wanted, and put her menu down before pulling out the book she started early that morning.

The waitress came back several moments later. She smiled nervously at the two, showing off her braces. "What can I get you?" she asked sheepishly.

"I'll take the bacon special and coffee," Dean answered, handing the waitress his menu.

"Can I get the get the breakfast's lovers with a side of fruit instead of ham?" Hannah asked.

The waitress nodded, scribbling away on her pad. "Would you like anything to drink?" she asked, glancing up.

"Orange juice, please," Hannah replied, handing over her menu.

The waitress walked off, leaving the two siblings in silence. Hannah finished reading a chapter in her book before grabbing the copy of the local newspaper off of a nearby table. She thumbed through, glancing over the funnies and skimming the sports sections. At some point, the waitress returned with Dean's coffee and Hannah's orange juice before leaving again.

Hannah didn't pay too much attention around, her attention held in an article she was reading. It sounded like a local tall-tale of sources. The Hell House. The article documented the recent vandalism, and the house's horrible history. Since the 1960s when a double murder-suicide took place there. There were a number of deaths on the property, some accidental and some murders. The house's number didn't help "The Hell House" haunting stories: 4377.

"Here you are," the waitress announced, placing two plates of food down while pulling Hannah's attention away from the newspaper.

Hannah folded the newspaper up and sat it down next to her before starting to eat her breakfast.

"So, your birthday's coming up," Dean began awkwardly. He wore a nervous smile.

"The thirty-first," confirmed Hannah with a nod. "It's not a big deal."

Dean frowned, taking a bite of his bacon. Even with John, birthdays were a big deal. He took the day off of hunting, and both Sam and Dean skipped school. The day was spent doing whatever Sam or Dean wanted. He needed to do something special for Hannah. It was her fifteenth birthday.

Silence fell between the two siblings. Hannah flipped through the newspaper as she nibbled on her fruit salad. Eventually the siblings finished eating, and Dean paid with his new bank card. When they left the diner, Hannah took the newspaper article with her. There was _something_ about it that unsettled her.

When they got back to the motel, Hannah flipped through a few of her books. There had to something in _one_ of them that could explain what was going on. While she was busy going through her books, Dean decided he would need to ask for Iris' help. He had _no clue_ what to do for a fifteen-year-old girl's birthday. Too bad Sam wasn't around. He _spoke_ fifteen-year-old girl. Luckily, Dean had a few days to plan it.

Most of the day passed with Hannah searching through her books while Dean tried to keep himself occupied. He needed to tell Hannah about "the family business," but he didn't know _how_. He also needed to figure out what to do for school in a few short weeks.

Around noon, Dean took Hannah to a taco cart a few blocks away from the motel. They ate lunch under the shadow of tree on a bench. Afterward they wondered to the motel. Hannah and Dean watched an episode of _Dr. Sexy, M.D._ until Iris arrived.

"Hey," Iris waved to Hannah when she entered the motel room.

Hannah returned the wave as she pulled out another book.

"These are for you," Iris said, handing Dean a handful of brochures. "They're your schooling options for Hannah."

Dean nodded, glancing over the front, glossy covers. There were a number of schools: Salem Institution for Witches in Salem, Massachusetts; Nightshade Academy for Magic in the Washington area; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the Scottish Highlands, United Kingdom; Sakura Hill School of Traditional Magic in Japan; Sydney Academy for Witches and Wizards in Australia; and Victoria's Institution of Higher Magic in British Columbia, Canada. There was even a brochure for homeschooling.

"You need to decide soon," Iris said, taking a seat on Dean's bed.

Sighing, Dean nodded. That made sense. The new school year began in September. He would look over the brochures, talk to Iris or Ridley, and then talk to Hannah. Dean wanted Hannah to get a say, but it was ultimately his decision.

"So, what are we doing today?" Iris asked, glancing over at Hannah.

Hannah shrugged, not looking up from her book.

"You look over those," Iris ordered, getting up from Dean's bed, "before meeting with Sawyer tonight."

Dean frowned. What meeting with Sawyer? He couldn't remember making one, but he probably to one when he adopted Hannah. Given _all_ the paperwork, it made sense he might have forgotten. "Do you remember what time?" he asked, taking a seat on his bed.

"I think it was around six," Iris shrugged. "Call and check."

During the exchange, Hannah picked up another book. So far, she hadn't found what she wanted. The Hell House, or whatever it was called, sounded like a muggle tale of a haunted house, but that made no sense. Sure, she knew there were ghosts in the Wizarding World, but they hung around the Hogwarts. Why would a ghost haunt someplace? So, she continued to search through her textbooks looking for the answer. Maybe she could ask Ridley.

Dean wondered outside and called Sawyer, getting the time and the location. They were meeting at some upscale restaurant at six. After calling Sawyer, Dean called Ridley. He wanted someone to stay with Hannah while he was gone. She was fourteen and she was capable of looking after herself – she got all the way from her relatives to Boston, Massachusetts, all by herself. Dean would feel better knowing someone he trusted was there with his sister.

**...**

Dean left to meet Sawyer before Ridley showed up. Ridley was up to something, Dean knew that much. If he had to guess, Ridley was busy with Healer Jennings. Ridley liked her for some reason. When Dean left, Iris promised to stay with Hannah until Ridley arrived.

"What do you know about haunted houses?" Hannah asked Iris, tossing another book to the side.

Iris turned to the fourteen-year-old with a raised eyebrow. "Not much," she replied. "There fairly common in the muggle society."

"Really?" Hannah asked curious. She had never heard of a _real _haunted house when she lived with the Dursleys. She had heard Dudley and some kids talk about ones from amusement parks.

"Yeah," Iris answered. She worked over to Hannah's bed and took a seat. "What's with the interest?" she asked.

Hannah handed Iris the article from the morning newspaper.

Iris read over it, frowning.

"Something about seemed _off_," Hannah explained. "Like, it was _more_ than an unlucky house. So, I started searching through my books, but I couldn't find _anything_."

Iris sat the article down. "Haunting are an auror's job," she explained. "You should ask Ridley." Iris knew that Dean was a hunter, and also specialized in haunting. Since Hannah didn't seem to know that, Iris figured she shouldn't be the one to tell her.

Hannah nodded. At least she had a starting place.

**.oO0Oo.**

_62 Restaurant and Wine Bar, Salem, Massachusetts_

Dean met Sawyer at the bar. They ordered their drinks before being seated. The restaurant was nice. The walls were painted red with a brown trim. The décor assented the brown trim. Paintings and artwork from local artists hung on the walls. The waiter came over, and took their orders.

"Have you decide where you're sending Hannah for school?" Sawyer asked when the waiter began to walk away from their table.

"No," Dean answered, glaring at the man. He hadn't even had custody of Hannah for a week. He hadn't _really_ had the time to think about where she would attend school in the fall. If Sawyer had forgotten, Hannah was released from the hospital _yesterday_.

Sawyer sighed with a shake of his head. He took a long sip of his cocktail before saying, "You need to make these decision and _now_. Hannah needs to be enrolled somewhere by her birthday."

Dean glared harder at the man. It might be his job to butt into his and Hannah's lives but it was _far_ from appreciated. "We haven't had the time to discuss to it," Dean said, snapping at the man. "Hannah was _just_ released from the hospital."

Sawyer sighed, setting his cocktail down. "You need to _start_ discussing it," he said. "If Hannah isn't enrolled anymore by her birthday, she _might_ be forced into attending Hogwarts. It's the school her parents wanted her to attend, and her trust vault will pay the tuition on August first, meaning she'll be enrolled for the year. Once the tuition is paid for the year, it'll hard to un-enroll her."

This was news to Dean. Then again _everything_ related to Hannah was news for Dean. He would be having this conversation about schools with Hannah _tonight_. He had a feeling it would be an unpleasant conversation. Besides, he _still_ needed to have the conversation about "the family business" with her. In fact, Dean should get a will in order incase something happened to him on a job. He _needed_ to make sure Hannah was looked after by someone he trusted.

Dean sighed, taking a drink of his beer. Was this what being a parent was like? Because it sure sucked. He had to make _a ton_ of decisions _and_ think about how his actions could effect Hannah's future. He was _never_ having any kids.

"Hannah isn't going back to Hogwarts, no matter what," Dean declared.

"If she's enrolled, then those grades and her O.W.L. scores will be on her permanent record," Sawyer explained.

"What are 'O.W.L. scores?'" Dean asked. Sawyer needed to explain these things, or Dean needed to get a book to.

"O.W.L.s – or Ordinary Wizarding Level – is an exam that European students take," Sawyer began. "It's a subject-specified test, and the score determines whether or not a student can continue taking that subject. The U.S. version is the M-PSATs, which is firsthand practice for the M-SATs."

"Anything else I need to know about?" Dean demanded.

"Yes," Sawyer replied.

Dean took another drink of his beer. This was going to be a long night.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Red Lion Motel, Salem, Massachusetts_

Ridley showed up at seven with a stack of Disney movies and a few boxes of pizza. He expected the evening to be easy, spent watching Disney movies and eating pizza with Hannah, maybe getting ice cream. Unfortunately, he was wrong.

Iris was hanging around, refusing to leave. All because she had _a feeling_ that Ridley would take Hannah to do something stupid. As if! Dean was trusting him to watch his little sister. Ridley wouldn't do _anything _to break that trust.

While, unless it had to do with something fun _and_ daring. "Fun _and_ daring" was a combination Dean specialized in. It was _highly_ unlikely that Hannah specialized in it as well. What were the chances? It wasn't like "fun _and_ daring" adventures were genetic.

Sure, Ridley knew about some of Hannah's adventures at Hogwarts. But that was _at_ school. She never had "fun _and_ daring" _outside_ of school. There was _no way_ she would start now, tonight with Ridley watching. No matter what Iris said.

There was _absolutely_ no way!

"What do you know about hauntings?" Hannah asked shortly after he arrived.

Okay, maybe there was a _slight_ chance, but it wasn't like Dean _ever_ needed to find out.

"They happen often enough in the muggle society," Ridley began. "As an auror one of my duties is to battle the supernatural in the muggle society."

Hannah frowned. "There's more than haunted houses?" she asked.

"Of course," Ridley said, flopping down onto Dean's bed. "Your brother would know. He hunts the supernatural more than me."

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked. Why would Ridley think that Dean hunted the supernatural? Even though Hannah didn't know her brother too well, it sounded _crazy_.

"You know Dean's a hunter," Ridley replied, rolling his eyes. "He and John, his dad, are among _the_ best in the country. They're better at hunting than most aurors."

Hannah's eyes widened. Maybe the idea of Dean hunting the supernatural wasn't _so_ crazy. Why hadn't Dean mentioned it? It _might_ explain his criminal history. "Well," Hannah began, grabbing the newspaper article, "someone should do something about this house."

Ridley summoned the article and scanned. "You're right," he agreed. "The first step is research. You need to figure out who's ghost it is."

"I would guess Peggy Matthews," Hannah said. "She killed both of her daughters before killing herself. If not her, than maybe one of her daughters, Agnes or Patricia." Being one of the Matthews made the most sense. They were the first violate deaths on the property.

Ridley nodded. Dean had only had her a few days, but he managed to teach Hannah already. "The next step would be to investigate," Ridley stated. "You should go with Dean tomorrow."

"We could always go now," Hannah said. Someone else could get hurt. The article was likely to draw attention to the house and someone, like Dudley, would be stupid enough to check it out. If she waited to go with her brother tomorrow it might be too late to save someone else.

Iris said nothing, but crossed her arms.

Ridley thought for a moment. He _could_ take Hannah out tonight, but it would be her first hunt. Dean wouldn't need to know. If Ridley took Hannah out now, than she would have some practice and experience by the time Dean took her hunting. "You need to change," Ridley said.

Hannah nodded, a look of determination crossing her face. She hopped up from the bed and dashed over to her truck. After sorting through her clothes for a minute, she found something and entered the bathroom. As quickly as she could, Hannah pulled on a white tank top and a navy henley shirt with a pair of blue skinny jeans. She returned to the room a moment after entering, and grabbed of mid-calf combat boots and her leather jacket.

"Better," Ridley said, getting up from Dean's bed.

Hannah grabbed her holly wand and the penknife Sirius gave her from under her pillow. Her wand-bracelet was still around her wrist. It was something Hannah didn't think she would ever remove.

"Before we leave, you need a crash-course," he declared, launching into an explanation on how to tell if a place was hunted (readings on an EMF), and everything else he deemed important.

Hannah took a seat on her bed, and listened dutifully as Ridley explained everything. It was a lot of information.

After he finished talking, Ridley glanced at the newspaper article again, memorizing the address. "We're going to apparate there," he said, offering Hannah his right arm.

Hannah took the offered arm as Iris helped herself to the left arm.

"I told you I was sticking around," Iris said.

Ridley sighed, but didn't say anything. He disapparated away.

**.oO0Oo.**

_The voicemail of Dean Winchester, main phone._

Message, left Friday, July 29, 2005, at 8.01 PM:

"Dean, Iris here. You know how you wanted me to call if Ridley did anything stupid? Well, he's going to do something stupid. I texted you the address. I have a feeling we're gonna need your help."

**.oO0Oo.**

"_Hell House," Salem, Massachusetts_

Ridley led Iris and Hannah into the alleged hunted house. Just because the newspaper article _claimed_ it was hunted didn't mean it _was_ hunted. Though, sitting through the front door sent a tingling sensation down his spine, and had the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, which from Ridley's experience meant hunted house.

Luckily, no one was around. The house sat on a corner of the block, the houses surrounding it were abandoned. No one seemed to be interested in checking the house out.

His grip on the shotgun tightened. He had given both Iris and Hannah a quick crash-course in ghost hunting. Salt and iron repels ghosts. He had given Iris a shotgun with a dozen salt cartridges, and Hannah had her iron penknife.

The plan was rather simple. They would check out the house, see who was hunting the place, then leave to salt and burn the bones. It was simple and easy, it didn't seem like it could go wrong.

Ridley led the two females towards the living room. He stopped and reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He waved his hand around, clutching the phone, switching it to EMF detector mode. Ridley had _no clue_ how his cell phone – or any auror's cell phone – switched between "normal mode" and EMF mode. It was something he was taught.

He flipped the phone open and pressed the call button, which read the hertz frequency. Ridley wasn't sure if it would work since the house meant have some electricity left it. The EMF would measure the derivative of the surrounding magnetic field, and it would pick anything with frequency above 30 hertz.

On his cell phone screen, the electromagnetic field read into the danger zone. So, either the house was hunted or there was too much electricity interfering with his reading.

"Get out of my house, you strangers," screeched a raspy voice.

Ridley whirled around, aiming his shotgun out in front of him. He didn't see the ghost materialize before it was too late. She was an adult of average height, dark rings under her eyes, frizzy and untamed hair that was standing on end, and she wore a nightgown underneath an opened dress robe. It was Peggy Matthews, like Hannah thought.

"Where are my daughters? My precious babies," she bellowed, pushing the air in front of her, making Ridley sail through the air and crash into the wall. "Where have you taken them?"

When Ridley hit the wall, he was knocked out, and the shotgun slid from his hands.

Iris froze, her heart pounding and breaking into a cold sweat. She knew this ghost hunt wouldn't end well, but she didn't think _this_ would happen. "Hannah, we need to leave," she said, grabbing the girl's wrist. She yanked on the wrist and dragged Hannah to the door.

"What about Ridley?" Hannah asked, looking back at the auror.

"We won't be much help to him if something happens to us," Iris declared.

They were steps away from the door when Peggy materialized in front of it, blocking the way out. "I warned you," she hallowed. "Give me back my babies!"

Iris dropped Hannah's wrist, and aimed the shotgun and fired.

Peggy screamed before dematerializing.

With the ghost gone, Iris launched towards the door. She twisted the doorknob and found it wouldn't open. Glaring at the door, she casted a silent Blasting Hex with whirl of her wrist. The door was shattered.

Turning around to grab Hannah, Iris found the fourteen-year-old was missing. Iris cursed and started walking back towards the living room. Hopefully that girl was with Ridley.

**.oO0Oo.**

_62 Restaurant, Salem, Massachusetts_

Dean left the table and walked out of the restaurant the moment Sawyer started looking at the dessert menu. There was _no way_ he was staying any longer. It might have something to do with Sawyer sticking him with the bill when he first meant Hannah because Dean didn't want to take the chance that he would pay for dinner. Sawyer downed those cocktails like there was no tomorrow, and they weren't cheap.

Once Dean was outside of the restaurant, he ran over to his baby and unlocked the driver's side door. He climbed in, and slammed the door close before starting the Impala up. Another reason he wanted to leave was because he had a feeling that Ridley was going to do something stupid. Iris had promised to stay and watch Ridley as he watched Hannah.

The drive back to the motel took about twenty minutes. When Dean parked outside of the room, he noticed something was _off_. He climbed out of the Impala and grabbed his stainless Colt pistol with ivory grips from his jacket pocket. He gently closed the door to the Impala, and walked toward the motel room. He opened the door a jar and slid inside, trying to keep the gun partly hidden. If he was wrong and nothing was going on, he didn't want to scare or startle Hannah. If he was right and something was going on, he needed to be ready to react.

The motel room was empty! There was no sign a person – Hannah, Iris or Ridley. There was a stack of Disney movies by the television and a few boxes of cold pizza on the table, Hannah's clothes she was wearing earlier were gone, and Iris' purse was hanging next to the door.

Something twisted in Dean's stomach, as he whirled around the room, trying to find something or anything that would point him toward Hannah. As he approached her bed, something did catch his attention. It was a piece of paper on the ground. Bending over, Dean snatched it. It was a newspaper article. He remembered Hannah reading the newspaper at the diner this morning. He skimmed the article.

Why would Hannah have an article on a hunted house? As far as Dean knew, Hannah didn't know anything about the supernatural – well _his_ supernatural. Dean recognized the house. It was on his "to investigate" list. In fact, he had planned to do this job the day before, before he knew about Hannah.

Dean's stomach twisted more. He didn't even know if Hannah was at this house. He pulled out his cell phone and called Hannah's phone. It rang, and went to voicemail.

"_This Hannah, sorry I can't come to phone right now. Please, leave a message, and I'll get back to you as quick as I can_," Hannah's recorded voice announced.

"Hannah, where are you?" Dean demanded, coming across harsh than he intended. "I'm at the motel, and I can't find you or Ridley and Iris." He hung.

Next, Dean tried both Iris' and Ridley's cell phones. Both went straight to voicemail, like Hannah's.

With his calls complete, Dean noticed a new voicemail and text message. He would have ignored them, but he noticed they were from Iris, almost an hour ago. He listened to the voicemail, and that feeling in his stomach twisted and tightened more. He glanced at the text message, and felt his blood run cold.

Ridley had taken Hannah to the local "Hell House."

Worry and rage washed over Dean as he exited the motel room and headed out to the Impala. He climbed in and started the car before taking off. He drove as fast as he could to the "Hell House." He parked across the street from it and climbed out. Making a quick stop by the truck, Dean grabbed a shotgun and slammed it closed.

**.oO0Oo.**

"_Hell House" (Inside), Salem, Massachusetts_

The second Iris had released Hannah's hand, Hannah followed her heart and dashed off to Ridley's side. If something happened to him, it would be _all_ her fault. It had been her idea to come here. Therefore it was her responsibility to make sure Ridley and Iris made it out, alive and in one-piece. Hannah knew she should have stayed with Iris, but Iris wanted to get out of the house and leave Ridley behind.

Hannah's plan should be fast, and hopefully she would be back Iris' side soon. Hannah just needed to run to Ridley, try to revive him, and get him to Iris' side. If Ridley couldn't be revived, then he would be levitated.

Returning to the living room didn't take too long. Ridley was right where Hannah had last seen him. Knocked out, and prompted against the wall. Hannah dashed over to his side, and crotched down.

"_Rennervate!_" Hannah said, casting the Reviving Spell.

It didn't work. Ridley was still out cold.

Hannah sighed. Of course it wouldn't be the easy way. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Hannah casted, waving her hand over Ridley's still form. Ridley's body levitated.

Before getting up, Hannah spotted the shotgun laying a few feet from her. She glanced around, checking for Peggy, before grabbing the shotgun. She had _no_ idea how to use it, but it didn't hurt to have the extra protection. With the shotgun in hand, Hannah stood up. Casting another look around, Hannah started walking back towards the front door and Iris.

"Where are Agnes and Patricia?" Peggy demanded, materializing in front of Hannah. "What have you done to them? My precious babies. Where are they?"

Hannah raised the shotgun and aimed at the ghost. "You killed them over forty years ago," Hannah stated.

"I did no such thing," Peggy bellowed. "I killed the two impostors that were pretending to be my babies. They were _not_ my babies." Peggy grew more enraged with each word she spoke.

Hannah pulled the trigger, still aiming at the ghost. The shot hit the ghost, and screamed as Peggy dematerialized.

With Peggy gone, Hannah walked as quickly as she could out of the living room. She couldn't run while levitating Ridley.

Iris came running towards Hannah, with a pale face and eyes darting every direction. She stopped when she saw Hannah before launching forward to pull the girl into a hug. "Don't _ever_ do that again," Iris declared. "If something were to happen to you, I don't know what I would do – and I don't even want to think about your brother."

Before Hannah could say anything, Peggy reappeared. She was enraged.

"I _need_ my babies back!" she screamed. "Give them to me. I _know_ you have them. Where did you hide them?!"

"They're _dead_, killed by you," Hannah told the ghost. It was probably useless since Peggy only seemed to be getting madder.

Peggy glared and screamed as she knocked Iris and Hannah in different directions. Hannah's charm on Ridley was forcibly cancelled as Hannah flew through the doorway and into the living room. Hannah landed on the ground, and the shotgun fell out of her hands on impact. Luckily, she didn't slam into the wall when she landed in the living room.

Hannah sat up, and whirled around, looking for any sign of Peggy. Her hazel-green eyes fell on the shotgun, laying four feet away from her. She dove for it as a crazed laughter announced Peggy's arrival.

…

"_Hell House (Outside), Salem, Massachusetts_

Dean walked up the front door of "The Hell House" with the confidence, the worry, and the experience only a Winchester could pull off. Arriving to the front door, Dean found it blasted apart. His worry increased, but he didn't let it phase him. He had experience with worry on hunts, usually about Sammy. He was trying to remind himself that this was no different, but something kept reminding him that Hannah didn't have experience hunting or the training. Dean entered the house. He started walking through the house with his shotgun raised.

Arriving to the hallway was _close_ to sending every instinct he had as a hunter and all of his training out the window. Iris was partly buried in the nearby wall, but she sounded like she was coming to. A shotgun laid several feet away from her. Ridley was unconscious on the other end of the hallway.

Dean spent a moment thinking about the situation. He _needed_ to find Hannah, but he couldn't leave Iris and Ridley unconscious and defenseless. As he was thinking, Ridley moaned and his fingers twitched. Dean noticed and crossed over to his friend's side.

Crouching down, Dean shook Ridley's shoulder. "Ridley!" he hissed. He had no clue where the ghost, which he assumed to be Peggy Matthews, was.

Ridley moaned and muttered something under his breath.

Dean shook him a little harder.

Ridley moaned louder, shaking his head.

Dean growled, he didn't have time for this, and shook harder.

"No, Gregory, you can't make me," Ridley moaned, shaking his head.

Taking a deep breath, Dean tried again. This time he grabbed Ridley by the collar of his green shirt and shook. "Get _up_, Ridley!" he growled. "I don't have time for this."

With a moan, Ridley sluggishly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before realizing who he was looking. "Dean!" he said, straightening his posture.

"Get Iris and get _out_," Dean snapped, standing up. "I need to find Hannah, then burn this bitch."

Ridley nodded, as he climbed to his feet. He walked over to Iris' side, only stopping to grab the shotgun.

Without another word, Dean walked farther into the house. He would deal with Ridley and Iris later, after finding Hannah and burning the ghost and dealing with Hannah. Finding Hannah was _the_ most important thing at the moment.

**...**

The shotgun was flung out of Hannah's reach as Peggy materialized in the room. Acting on instinct, Hannah leapt to her feet. She stood, facing the ghost of Peggy Matthews. Her heartbeat quickened. She needed to find someway to kill or vanish the ghost. Peggy was doing more damage by the minute she still walked the earth.

Hannah's eyes flickered over to the shotgun, it was in the doorway of what appeared to lead to the kitchen. Her eyes returned to Peggy after a second, just in time to see her flicker in place. Taking a chance, Hannah turned and ran to the shotgun. She grabbed it and continued running through the kitchen. From the kitchen she ran through the hallway, passing a few open doors before coming to a dead end at the bathroom door.

Peggy was _right_ behind her, if the echoing laughter was any indication. Hannah glanced around, trying to find a hiding spot. At that moment, she wished she had brought her Invisibility Cloak. It hid her from the ghosts at school, so she assumed it would work on all ghosts.

With sweaty palms, Hannah turned and faced the hallway with the shotgun raised. Before she got a chance to fire, Peggy flung her into the bathroom. Hannah landed against the sink. The bowl of the sink hit her lower back while her head bounced off of the mirror, shattering it. Hannah flew to floor in an ungraceful heap.

"I've lost my patience!" screeched Peggy. "I _want_ my daughters!"

Without another word, Peggy took control of the glass shatters littering the bathroom floor around Hannah. She crackled, mad with glee, as she used the shattered to cut Hannah. Hannah quickly noticed what was going on and protected her face with arms and hands.

As Peggy continued her assault with the glass, Hannah rearranged her arms so she could glance around for the shotgun. It was six feet away. "_Accio shotgun!_" Hannah said softly, trying not to draw the ghost's attention.

The shotgun came sliding across the floor. She grabbed it and jumped to her knees, aiming at the ghost. Before Hannah could fire, someone else fired and Peggy dematerialized with a scream.

Dean appeared in the doorway with a scowl and a shotgun. He glanced around before allowing his gaze to fall onto Hannah. He looked her over, taking in the numerous cuts on her hands and exposed arms, and her face.

"Let's go," Dean said, his tone harsh.

Hannah flinched at the tone. She rose to her feet, and followed behind Dean as he quickly walked through the house.

Exiting the house was uneventful. There were no run-ins with Peggy, and Dean didn't say anything to her. Doubt started to cloud Hannah's thoughts. He was going to send her away, possibly back to the Dursleys'.

Outside of the house, Ridley and Iris were leaning against the Impala. At the sight of Dean and Hannah, both looked relieved before climbing into the Impala with Ridley in the front and Iris in the back.

As Hannah and Dean approached the car, Dean took the shotgun from Hannah's hand without a word. She watched with curiosity as Dean opened the trunk, and placed the shotguns underneath the false bottom. Hannah's eyes widened at the sight of the weapons.

Dean closed the trunk and motioned for Hannah to get in the car. Without a word, Dean walked passed Hannah and got into the driver's seat and started the Impala.

The drive was rather quiet, the only noise coming from the motor. Hannah watched out the window as things flew by. A little later, Dean was pulling into the motel parking lot. He turned the engine off.

"Han, go wait inside for me," Dean ordered.

Hannah nodded, keeping her eyes on the floor. She opened her door and got out. Walking to the motel room door, she dug her card key out of her pocket. When she arrived to the door, it took Hannah a minute to open it. She stepped into the motel and leaned against the door.

Tears started running down her face. She forced herself to grab a change of clothes from her trunk before heading into the bathroom. She changed her clothes before treating some of her wounds and brushing her hair.

When she returned to the motel room, Hannah noticed Dean wasn't back yet. She tossed her clothes in her trunk and returned the penknife and her holly wand underneath her pillow. Hannah climbed onto her bed and laid down. Grabbing Padfoot, Hannah rolled over onto her side. She drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

**.oO0Oo.**

She was in an unknown apartment. A blonde young woman of average height was placing a plate full of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies – based off of the smell – on the table with a handwritten note. The blonde smiled and grabbed a cookie, taking a bite as she wondered towards the bedroom. Upon arriving to the bedroom, the blonde changed out of her mini skirt and tank top and into a light pink nightgown.

The blonde climbed onto the bed and grabbed her novel off of the nightstand. She opened it, and started reading. The red numbers on the alarm clock started speeding by. Eventually the numbers slowed down.

The blonde frowned and glanced over at the clock. Her frown deepened. She grabbed the cell phone off of the nightstand and dialed a number before holding it up to her hear. The blonde continued to frown and hung up the phone. She sat it back down on the nightstand.

The blonde sighed and closed her book before returning it to the nightstand. She got off of the bed and walked over to the window. She stared out it before walking back over to the bed. Grabbing her cell phone, she tried calling the same number. She hung up and flung the phone onto the bed and glared at it.

There was a flicker in the corner and shadow. The blonde didn't notice. Behind the blonde, a man walked out of the dark corner. He smirked, his yellow eyes narrowed.

**.oO0Oo.**

_Red Lion Motel (Outside), Salem, Massachusetts_

Dean waited until Hannah was in the room with the door closed. He turned his attention to Ridley and Iris, glaring at them. He was pissed, but he was also concerned about them. While Ridley was used to hunting, being knocked out still took a lot out of a person. Iris, on the other hand, wasn't used to hunting.

"What were you thinking, Nathan?" Dean asked, turning to Ridley. His tone was harsh. If something had happened to Hannah, Dean didn't know what he would do.

Ridley sighed and shook his head. "I don't know," he admitted with a shrug. "I thought I could take her out and get her 'field experience' or something before you took her hunting."

Dean glared at Ridley.

"Hannah was researching hauntings all day," Iris said. "She asked me, and I pointed her towards Ridley. He knows more about hunting than I do."

Dean said nothing. He hadn't even told Hannah about hunting. Honestly, he wasn't sure how. He planned to, but that conversation hadn't gone well in the past. Cassie was a perfect example of that.

"She seems to have natural instincts," Ridley said, drawing Dean's attention back to him, "and that whole 'saving people' thing that you do."

Dean glared at his friend.

Silence fell between the three of them. Dean leaned against the side of Impala and crossed his arms, glaring at Ridley. Ridley leaned against the Impala, looking down at Dean's feet. He knew he had failed Dean and broke his trust. Iris sighed and crossed her arms, men where _so_ stubborn.

A little later, Dean spoke up. "I'll talk to you tomorrow," he said, pushing off of the side of the Impala. He walked towards his motel room without a backward glance at Ridley or Iris.

He opened the door and found the room to be dark. He turned the lamp on as he closed the door. Dean noticed Hannah was curled up on her bed and sound asleep. He turned his attention away and gather a few things before heading into the bathroom. He took a quick shower and pulled a pair of pajama bottoms and a shirt. Since Hannah was staying in the same room as him, Dean felt it was responsible to be dressed and not bring a woman back over.

He exited the bathroom and stuffed his dirty clothes into his duffle bag. As he headed over to his bed, Dean caught sight of Hannah. She was tossing and turning, sweat gleamed on her skin. She let out a scream, continuing to toss and turn.

Dean rushed over to her side, and shook her, trying to wake her up. Hannah screamed a little more before stopping, and Dean continued to try and wake her up. After a few more shakes, Hannah's eyes snapped up and she sat up. She glanced around the room before grabbing her glasses. She looked frantic, but calmed down a little.

"You okay?" Dean asked, his fingers tightening a little on Hannah's shoulders. The question was practically forced out of his mouth since it was 'chick-flick' like. He was concerned about his little sister, but he wasn't sure how to express it. When he had nightmares as a child, John gave him a gun and taught him how to ward off monsters. It never matter if the nightmare was about, John always reacted the same way.

Hannah glanced at her brother, contemplating her answer. A lie was on the tip of her tongue, but she had a feeling Dean would see right through it. "It was just a nightmare," she said. It was a new one, but it didn't matter.

Dean said nothing. How would Sam go about this?

The two siblings sat in silence.

"What do you know about ghosts?" Hannah asked, changing subjects. Dean knew what to do with Peggy Matthews.

Dean stared at his half-sister a moment before replying, "A lot."

"Can you teach me?"

**.oO0Oo.**

_The voicemail of Sam Winchester._

First message, left Thursday, July 28, 2005, at 12.03 AM:

"Sam, it's Pastor Jim. I'm just calling to check in on ya. It's been awhile since we last talked. Please, call me. Your brother's done something stupid _again_."

Second message, left Friday, July 29, 2005, at 11.34 AM:

"Mr. Winchester, please call us to confirm your test day for the LSATs."

Third message, left Friday, July 29, 2005, at 3.21 PM:

"Sam, it's Pastor Jim, again. I know you don't want to talk about your family, but this _is_ important, please call me."

* * *

><p>Next part: <strong>Episode 08: John<strong>


End file.
